Shades of Dark Desires- a man's journey to insanity
by myra k kuran
Summary: Veronica, a child taken in by Kaname Kuran at the age of 3. What happens when the one raising her starts to desire her, lust for her and wholeheartedly falls in love with her? Would she love him back? Give him a chance? Will Kaname accept defeat in love for the second time? Not all love stories are sweet..some are just dark & bitter...because not all love stories have happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 How it all started**

* * *

**_"Why is it taking them so long Zero?" Asked an overly tensed Yuki. _**

**_"You are worrying for no reason it has only been ten minutes since their flight landed." Zero answered petting his wife's head. "Besides our Veron is no longer the reckless little girl anymore." _**

**_"No, you are wrong Zero," Yuki interjected. "She will always be the reckless little girl-"_**

**_And before you could finish what she was about to say a loud squealing voice from far gets the couple's full attention. _**

**_"Yuki-ma, Zero-pa!" both of their face brightens up. Finally as they see a girl though now a matured woman but to their pair she will always be their little Veron; now running towards them._**

**_"Yuki-MA, Zero-PA!" the young female ran towards them so fast in in about five seconds she was right before them wrapping both her arms around the duo pulling them both into a tight hug. "I have missed you both so much." _**

**_"Oh Veronica," Yuki stated, "We too missed you so much." Zero completed. _**

**_"Now where are your luggage young lady?" Zero asked being slightly baffled that she came from abroad but had not even a suitcase with her. _**

**_"Oh no!" Veronica panicked. "I became so excited seeing you both that I ran leaving everything." _**

**_"Oh need to worry," it was a deep velvety smooth female voice from behind. "I managed to get all our belongings." _**

**_Both Zero and Yuki tensed, after all a very powerful aura of a vampire emanated from the approaching young female who appeared no more than twenty one. Ofcourse there was no doubt in them that the girl was a pureblood. _**

**_In appearance she very much resembled Veronica with her facial structure, hair and extremely fair complexion but her lips were slightly different it was more thin and straight and her eyes not the same green as Veronica's. Instead they were the beautiful shade of wine. And Yuki knew very well she is the second person who has this beautiful wine color eyes because their first one is her oni-sama._**

**_Yuki could feel her heart skipping its beat as the female neared them gracefully pushing the trolley. The way she walked, it screamed out to all that she had to be a royalty. Unlike Veronica this girl though younger much younger seemed far more stronger and powerful. _**

**_"Oh Marika" Veronica yelped and scolded the girl as she finally stood before them. "You better not drop anything, or else you will be in big trouble young lady." _**

**_Instead of answering the young female came around the trolley cupped Veronica face and spoke, "Everything is in perfect order Doll." _**

**_"She calls Veron, Doll." Yuki silently spoke and only Zero was the one that heard but he chose to remain silent for the time being. _**

**_"Come Marika," Veronica tagged the girl along with her and introduced her to Yuki-Zero. "Yuki-ma, Zero-pa, this is Marika," With her hand Veronica pointed towards the girl. "My little baby." _**

**_The term little baby looked very ironic to Yuki-Zero since Marika was almost five inches taller than Veronica. "Marika," Yuki uttered the girl's name with a deep sigh. Deep sadness filling in her heart. _**

**_"Marika," This time Yuki calls her, opening up her arms for an embrace._**

**_"It a pleasure to finally meet you both." She spoke calmly, embracing Yuki back. And to Yuki it seemed like this is how she always spoke. _**

**_…._**

**_As they travelled back home, in the limo Yuki and Zero silently observed Veronica and her daughter who were seated opposite to them._**

**_From the way they interacted it appeared as though Veronica is the daughter and Marika is her mother. Nature wise Marika was so much calm and composed it very much reminded Yuki of her beloved Kaname oni-sama. Then again why not, after all she was his very own flesh and blood, his only child. _**

**_Lost in all these thoughts Yuki did not realize that her eye not even for once moved from the young female sitting beside Veronica. But when young Marika's eyes caught Yuki watching her that intently, she too stared at her back with her wine color eyes. For a moment Yuki thought she was staring at Kaname's eyes and then the strangest thing happened; a smirk curled up Marika's lips and for a moment t it appeared as if it was Kaname who was smirking back at her. _**

**_Yuki's heart once more jumped to the point where Zero even heard the fast beating sound of her heart. He quickly held her hand tightly hoping it would bring some comfort to her._**

**_Veronica never really mentioned to anyone who fathered her, this child but now that seeing with her own eyes there are no more doubts in Yuki's mind that she is her Kaname oni-sama's. In face she may look like Veronica but in body language and aura wise she is very much like her father. _**

**_Knowing that Veronica came there was almost feast going on at Cross household every night. Who did not show up, Ai with her family, Hanabusa and Yori, old and retired Yagari and Kaito with his family. Veronica was able to mix herself into the crowd as if she is one of them but Marika though maintained her manner but was also firm in her position. It appeared as though she never allowed anyone near her personal space. _**

**_All Yuki heart ached, every time she saw this girl. There is no doubt in her mind that Kaname would have been so proud of her. Though she never met him but she is so much like him. _**

**_"Yuki?" the said female looked up to see her niece Marika making her way towards her. _**

**_"Oh Marika dear what can I do for you?" Yuki asked a bit nervously scratching the back of her head though she had no reason to be nervous._**

**_"These kitty parties and gather are not my favourite." Off-course it was not Kaname's favourite either Yuki remembered either. "It would be nice if you could guide me to the library. I like to read." _**

**_"Oh sure follow me dear," Yuki motioned the young female to follow her. "So what do you like to read?" _**

**_"Mystery, history and dark-fiction. Not a big fan of romance though." Yuki remembered that these were the exact genres that Kaname kept in his personal library. "Here this is the library." Yuki said opening the door of the library and switching its lights on. _**

**_Upon entering the room the first thing that caught Marika's attention was the glass table at the corner that had all the photos in small frames and then there was a perfectly small decorated chessboard that Yuki kept in honour of Kaname's memory. Yuki did not protest as Marika walked up to the table, she silently followed her. _**

**_On the table there were over fifty frames with pictures of Yuki-Zero in their Cross Academy uniform, Zero and Ichiru as kids, their wedding, many funny faces of Cross, Yori-Hanabusa, Ai-Ren, Veronica and only two frames containing picture of Kaname. The first one when he used to visit Yuki when she was a human child and the other one where he is kissed by eight year old Veronica. _**

**_Yuki was a bit surprised when Marika only picked up the two frames containing pictures of Kaname. It has been few days since their arrival. And the first thing Veronica said to Yuki after coming home was a desperate request not to tell Marika anything about Kaname and it was the first time she admitted to Yuki that Kaname is Marika's father. _**

**_"Marika?" Yuki was not sure whether to take these frames away and take her elsewhere or do something else. _**

**_"Who is this man?" Marika asked truing towards Yuki showing her the frames. _**

**_"My b-brother." Yuki stuttered. "Handsome is he not?" _**

**_"I know this man," Once more the young pureblood's words threw the former Kuran princess over the edge and she could not hold back from asking "How?" _**

**_"It's a strange story; you might think I am crazy." Marika said getting more of Yuki's attention. "No please tell me. You have to tell me how you know Kaname-onisama." _**

**_"During my early childhood I saw there was this odd dream that I often had where this man," she pointed her finer and Kaname "…this exact same man he would take my toddler self in his arms sit on a racking chair by the garden under the soft sunlight and lull me to sleep." _**

**_"You dreamed about my oni-sama," a drop of tear trickled down Yuki's eyes. _**

**_"It not only dreams there are more, it was like his presence was always there with, all the time, with each step of my life I felt his aura beside as if it was guiding into some path. He was not physically there, I could not see him but I was able to feel his soul beside me, with me…always." _**

**_Yuki's covered her gaped mouth with both her hands. _**

**_"Don't worry I am not going to put you in an awkward positing by asking how we are connected…"_**

**_"Oh Marika…" _**

**_"…because Yuki I already know that he is my father and I also know that my mother requested you not to tell me anything about him." this time a tear from the young vampire's eyes rolled down and fell directly on Kaname's picture where he was getting kissed by young Veronica. _**

**_Yuki watched with wide eyes the young female before her kissed both the frames affectionately before putting them back to its rightful place. Then she rubbed the tears of her eyes and spoke in a voice that sounded more like a command. _**

**_"I want to meet him." _**

**_"But Marika, your mother-" Yuki was cut off mid-way._**

**_"I am not asking for your help, I will find my father with or without your help." This time her wine shade too, glowed red with all the rage and anger reflected on it. "…tell me Yuki, do you not want me to meet my father? Do you not want Kaname to meet his daughter?" _**

**_Yuki said nothing but Marika clearly watched the movement of her throat as she nervously gulped. _**

**_…_**

**_Both Yuki and Takuma watched from the outside trough the large window as Marika stepped into the Kabin. Her breathing was slightly heavy, she was nervous; this was not what she expected. There before her just few feet away her father is sitting on the bed, before him was chess board and on his right hand was a large chocolate bar that he almost finished. _**

**_Marika could not believe her eyes he was even more beautiful in person than in pictures. _**

**_"I ordered his nurse to groom him properly, when you said that you were bringing his daughter." Taka said to Yuki. Neither taking their eyes off the father daughter duo inside the cabin. "I don't want her to see her father in that poor state Yuki." _**

**_"I perfectly understand." _**

**_Marika cleared her throat to get his attention but all she got was "Shooo!" with a sharp wave of his hand. This time Marika stepped closer and once more cleared her throat and her father went on with his "Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!" He spoke like a child. _**

**_"I'm not going anywhere." The girl was the first to speak. _**

**_"And I'm not sharing my chocolate with you." Kaname too retorted back childishly bobbling his head, not even once looking at her. Though his sentence finished, the bobbling of his head did not stop. _**

**_"Stop, it will hurt you." Marika said placing a hand over his shoulder. He stopped bobbling his head but then with his feet tried to scratch his head like a dog. _**

**_Now if he was in his right mind then definitely he would not greet his daughter this way but tragically he was no longer the Kaname Kuran, the vampire king he once was. Now, in the present he is one of the most dangerous patients to this Vampire operated mental institute. _**

**_"Stop! You are not supposed to do that." Marika placed both her hands on him to stop all these odd actions and that was when he saw her tiny wrist. Some in his vague memory it brought back some pictures. He grasped it suddenly startling the young girl. _**

**_"Your hand is so small," the former vampire king commented examining it in a way as if this is the most amusing thing he has even seen. "…so small just, just like…just like…" he started to rub his temples trying hard to remember of whom did this small wrist remind him off. But harder he tried harder his head ached. _**

**_From outside both Yuki and Ichijo and this time Seiran joined them too, all became alerted watching Kaname started rubbing his temples. They prepared themselves to burst in the moment things get under control. _**

**_"Kaname," This time the young woman took his chin between her fingers and made him face her "look at me," his eyes became wide, "do you not want to know who I am?" _**

**_"you…" Kaname's voce came out as a low growl. "You…YOU….YOU…" his breathing suddenly became uneven as he stood up on his feet over the bed._**

**_"ITS YOU…ITS YOU…YOU…" he was howling like an animal his fangs elevated, hands turned to claws. _**

**_"Do you know me?" MArika asked, "Do you know who I am Kaname?" _**

**_Yuki, Seiran and Ichijo all ran inside but they were a bit late as Kaname already pounced on the young woman, trying to tear her up to pieces. But they were fast enough to pull him off her. Takuma and Seiran pulled Kaname off and Yuki assisted Marika._**

**_"ONI-SAMA!" Yuki screamed. _**

**_"CALM DOWN KANAME!" Takuma shouted. "THIS IS NOT VERONICA!" _**

**_Kaname did not listen instead continued growl baring his fangs towards the young female. Both Takuma and Seiran were able to hold him off because of the anti-vampire cuffs placed on his ankles or else a real disaster would have taken place in this room. _**

**_"KANAME-SAMA, THIS IS NOT VERONICA-SAMA." _**

**_Marika's eyes widen hearing that. She gave Yuki a confused. _**

**_Soon the doctors and few nurses rushed in and injected him with the heavy doses of sedatives putting him to sleep instantly. _**

**_"I'm am sorry Marika," Ichijo apologized as he and Marika remained seated inside his office. "He would have adored you and pampered you like there is no tomorrow if he knew who you were." The girl said nothing just quietly sipped into her coffee. "I have seen how much he used to spoil Veronica, like there is no tomorrow. After all she was his first child." _**

**_The last sentence gets the girl's attention and automatically her browns squeezed into one. "Excuse me! What do you mean by Veronica was his first child?" _**

**_Takuma's finger fidgeted on his mug; he was conflicted whether or not to tell her but then decided to tell her everything hoping that she will understand or at least try to understand. _**

**_"You see Marika, thing were a little bit different for your parents." _**

**_"How so?" Her tone matched Kaname's when he was sane. _**

**_"Marika Veronica was taken in by Kaname when she was barely three, then as she grew up she obsessively fell in love with her…" _**

**_"I'm afraid I don't understand." Marika stated confused. _**

**_"Well, it all began in that fateful snowy night…many, many years ago…" with that Ichijo started his tale._**

* * *

It was a dark snowy night of the winter. Snow was pouring down the sky at same speed as rain; it almost covered the entire city. There were barely any pedestrians on the streets. Everyone usually stayed home in this kind of weather; it was not safe to be out. But there was one who, despite this blizzard was still on the streets.

The way the man moved it was easy to tell that this harsh weather and the blistering snow had no effect on his handsome features. He was fairly tall with dark chestnut hair that cascaded down his shoulder in subtle layers of waves. He was dressed fancy for the evening with branded black tuxedo suit topped with long black over coat with high neck and Burberry scarf wrapped around his neck, almost covering half his face.

The man stopped in his tracks only to look up at the sky and watch the snow, white snow that delicately touched his face. The white snow always took him back to that day, the day he saved and became the hero for the only person that mattered to him in this entire world.

_Yuki…His Yuki, his tender princess…_

But alas…now Yuki was no longer his. She belonged to the one whom he, Kaname Kuran despised with every fibre that he is made up of…Zero Kiryu.

Love is indeed a strange thing; it makes you do the most unexpected of all. Never in his life did the Kuran king image that he would end up becoming the relative of Zero Kiryu, the pawn he so carefully designed. His role was supposed to end with the destruction of Rido Kuran but the cruel humour of fate did change everything upside down, once that pest was out of the way.

Everything moved according to the way Kaname planned but only till the death of Rido Kuran; but once the pest was gone everything started to go wrong making Kaname Kuran's world go upside down. Yuki declared her love for Zero; she chose that soon to be level-e over him, the Kuran king. Within a couple of years after that was the grand wedding of Zero Kiryu and the kuran princess and he Kaname Kuran walked his beloved Yuki to the alter and handed her to Zero. And Exactly five years, five months and fifty days later came their first child Ai Kiryu who lightened up their world. And he became the sad and lonely uncle Kaname.

Ever since then life was not easy for Kaname. He became more cold and shell of stone on the outside and inside completely hollow.

Letting Yuki go was hard, watching her end up in Kiryu was even harder and the hardest was pretending to be happy for her. But there was no escape for him…he had to tolerate all these pain only for the sake of his beloved Yuki. Eventually this brutality changed his view of love. The sweetness of love became something bitter to him. He started to despise the thing called love.

"Kaname-Sama," it was Seiran's voice that brought the pureblood out of his trance.

"No Seiran…I wish to walk for a little while." He cut her off before she could even speak. "Wait for me in the car."

"As you wish my lord."

With that said, she left the male alone but still watched from far as he kept on wondering in an absent minded way. Working under Kaname Kuran this long practically made Seiran his wife. Not in body but very much in duty. After losing Yuki he kind of became side tracked and unpredictable for that reason needs to be by his side constantly. There is no guarantee what he will do next. For example tonight he was not himself, then again how can he be? He just came out of the Cross Manor. It was little Ai's fifth birthday. Kaname had no intention of attending but Yuki was persistent her pestering would not stop till he shows up.

It made no sense to Seiran as to why Yuki was making things difficult than it already was? She very well knew watching her with Zero was difficult for her brother yet she always managed to drag him into the family gathering; let it be her birthday, her daughter's birthday, the headmaster and even to Zero's birthday. It annoys Kaname to extreme to the point where many at times Kaname Kuran leaves the town before any of that upcoming event and this was one of those unfortunate times when he could not manage to escape.

A loud made the grey hired female snap out of her thought!

Rushing to the sight she noticed female level-e vampire has corned a child barely. And from the Aura emanating from the child Seiran realized it was no ordinary child, the child was a pureblood vampire. Before she could even take a step further, her master showed up, and he made his way towards the level-e, just with the snap of his eyes she turned out dust.

The only thing that remained was the child; who after witnessing this once more cried out at the top of her lungs. Ignoring the child's cry, the dark haired male took his steps towards her, picked her up in his arms and put her to sleep by placing a hand over her small head.

Seiran noted that, Kaname Kuran just stood there holding the sleeping child close to his heart. She realized he was trying to track how this child ended up there. Neither of them found anything. They could not sense any vampire nearby. The only scent in the neighbourhood was of human. Then how this child ended up here was a mystery?

"Seirran?"

"Milord!"

"Take the child."

The female obeyed right away and then asked. "What is your next command?"

"We are going home…"

**a.n. so here it is, the new version i hope you guys like it. I don't own VK. thank you for reading also warning you before hand this will be very dark and sinister love story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Settling her down **

* * *

Almost three days have passed since he brought this child with him to Kuran Manor and since then his a troop was sent to search for her family but they brought him no news until now and nor has the child awaken. This added tension greatly disturbed him, when he already had enough in his shoulders to begin with.

Getting up from his chaise he moved towards the wine rack and poured himself a glass of wine; desperately hoping that it would calm him down. First glass he finished it in one long gulp, second one also done in another long gulp and then with the third one he decided to take it slow. To keep his mind occupied he made his way towards his desk with the fourth glass of wine in his hold.

Quite a few new files have been added on top of the already existing one. He thought with a sigh. Wasting no time he sat down on the chair hoping to get some paperwork done, probably before he loses his mind and gives into insanity.

Half way through the paper work a knock on the door interrupted him. At first the pureblood though to ignore it but it appeared as the one knocking had a mind of its own.

He stopped his pen on track and put it down and with the same hand ran it along his hair to get a bit of frustration out before finally giving the permission to enter.

The door opened to reveal the butler Tanaka, a noble vampire who served the Kuran family for over five hundred years walked in. "My lord the little one has already awakened a while ago," The pureblood said nothing just signaled the butler to continue while his raging eyes demanded an explanation for sudden intrusion.

"…but she is refusing to eat anything."

"I do not understand, how, four adults are not able to manage one child?" He was not kidding! He was actually pretty serious. Kaname Kuran indeed put three maids to care for her plus butler Tanaka was also in charge of looking after the child's welfare.

* * *

When Kaname Kuran walked into the room where the child was placed, she was already eating. The only source of distraction was the old torn teddy bear that belonged to Yuki.

"My lord!" all the maids became aware of the pureblood's strong aura the moment he entered the chamber.

"What's all the hassle about?" he asked all one servants present.

"My lord," spoke out the oldest female. "this quite environment is scaring her, and besides we need toys, there is barely anymore toys left in the house after you sent away all of lady Yuki's belongings. This old ragged doll is what left."

"But did she eat anything?" he asked making his way towards the bed where the little girl was sitting tightly clutching onto the bear while her large green eyes watched him intensely. He sat himself down on the bed with an ease. For the first time studied the child after she has been cleaned and treated. She had some very beautiful features, her large eyes surrounded by voluminous long lashes, small buttoned nose, the heart shaped face fair face and the long waves of light brown hair. Her features clearly told him that this child though a pureblood but was of mixed ethnicity. One of her parent was surely not Japanese. From her face the pureblood's eyes moved to her neck where a small chain was hanging with a locket with a name written on it in English, 'Veronica'

Kaname Kuran traced his finger over the locket and asked the child "Is your name Veronica, my dear?"

But the only response he got was a blink. Seconds later she blinked once more and few seconds later she blinked once more.

"May I call you Veronica?" he asked leaning his face more downwards towards the girl. The girl said nothing instead stretched her hand to touch his face out of curiosity. Getting no response from her he decided to go with the name Veronica. For some odd reason it very well suited with her features.

"Veronica it is then." The decision was made, her name became Veronica.

* * *

"So what is it that you are looking for sir?" asked the sales person in the toy store.

"Anything that a 3 year old girl would prefer." the pureblood answered.

"Then would you like me to give you a tour of the store?" the person persuaded.

"Actually that is exactly I would prefer." With that the sales person took Kaname Kuran for a tour to the entire store which took almost three hours. During this time the people following him, including Seiran was on the verge of going crazy.

And by the time when the never ending tour finally came to an end, almost more than half the store was purchased by the vampire king. His unsurely attitude and the female's excellent selling skills caused this. A lot of things were purchased; including all sorts of toys and dolls, playing accessories, educational toys, cartoon posters, huge stuffed animals, cars and balloons. Also some color pencils and coloring books. For her room, he took pink and purple paint including floral and butterfly wall papers, bed sheets, duvets, pillows and curtains with various cartoon on them and lamps made up of carton figures. Then there were the toiletries like baby soap, baby shampoo, and baby lotion. He also purchased those special baby toothpaste which are edible in five different flavours (mango, strawberry, bubble-gum, vanilla and candy), cartoon figured tooth brush, hair brush, hair accessories of many different kinds, different kind of clothes and dresses and baby food including a whole bunch of chips and chocolates and biscuits. Just to be on the safe side he also bought a bag of diapers.

* * *

It took almost an entire day to settle down with everything that was purchased including the renovation of the young girl's new room, giving it the absolute child friendly that it badly needed. By the time the work was finally done it was way past mid night.

"Tell me Veronica," The older male asked as he tugged the little girl along with him inside her newly renovated room "what do you think? I have designed a new room for you." The girl watched everything with wide surprised eyes.

"Tell me Princess, it is to your liking?" He asked picking her up into his arms and pinching her small nose.

"O-wow!" the little girl said opening her mouth in a complete O shape. That was her first reaction and soon after it was a question. "Kaaame?" that was how only she could pronounce his name.

"Hmmm?" The pureblood hummed.

"Which one is my toy?" He asked pointing her small finger towards the side of the room where majority of the toys were placed.

"All of them." He answered squeezing into her fluffy cheeks. "Princess everything that you see inside this room belong to you only."

"They are mine?" Her eyes sparkled with joy as her face lit up with utter happiness.

"Yes Princess, everything here is yours!"

"Can I play with them?"

"Off-course." He put her down and watched as she ran towards her new belongings, entering the world of her own…in other words the world of light and innocence.

**a. n. Here is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you very much for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Becoming A Kuran**

* * *

"This is Veronica." Kaname introduced the young who remained holding his hand to Yuki, headmaster Cross and Zero who stood few feet away holding his daughter Ai in arms.

"Kya! You are so adorable…" Yuki commented bending herself down on her knees examining the young child. Followed by that came headmaster's dramatic cheers, "Woohooo…I have another granddaughter! I am so happy… Ho ho oho ho ho!" Then he just ran to get his precious camera where he captured everything.

The scared child quickly hid herself behind the male pureblood while clutching onto his leg for dear life.

"Ai…Ai come here," Yuki cheered ushering Zero to bring their daughter, which the hunter had no choice but to follow.

Yuki gently pushed her daughter forward and pointed towards the hiding child behind her brother's leg.

Kaname once more brought the light haired child forward in order for Yuki to introduce both the little girls.

"Ai say hello to your little cousin, Veronica." Ai gave her mother a confused then focused her attention on her uncle and then Veronica. "Don't be rude shake hands Ai!" came the headmaster's voice from far who was on his way running with a Camera in his hand.

"I am Ai," the brunette child extended her hand once more making little Veronica look up at Kaname's direction with those confused green eyes.

With a tender smile the male pureblood too bent down and took Veronica's hand in his. "You are supposed shake hands." Then he placed Veronica hand on Ai's. "Now tell her, your name." he whispered into the child's ear.

"Veronica," for the first time in the Cross residence the child speaks.

"This is so beautiful!" Kaien cried tears of joy while clicking thousands of shot into his camera. "Now my family is complete. YAY!"

* * *

"Milord, so far this all we came out with." The men standing before Kaname Kuran in his office passed him the file; which he did not even bother to open.

"Tell Ichio to finalize the papers," Kaname Kuran spoke tossing the file aside. "I shall be the one taking this child in and raise her under my care. You are all dismissed." With a stiff bow all three of the Senate men that stood before him disappeared.

Soon after they disappeared the pureblood too got up from his chair and made his way towards the window. His eyes lingered upon the moon shining brought up in the sky it its fullest. His mind wandered back to Yuki, her happiness with Zero and how much unhappy he was.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, but he knew it would keep him both distracted and satisfied for a while.

"Enter." Within seconds of his command the door opened and he could hear the soft footsteps.

"Shoka!" the pureblood greeted the blonde female that just entered. She is Ruka Souen's cousin.

"Kaname-sama," the girl uttered his name blushing shyly, "Would you like me to pour you a glass of wine."

"I would very much appreciate that." He replied not even bothering to turn back.

He had no intention to keep a mistress. Nastiness was not his style but after losing Yuki he was not left with much choice. He needed at least some sort of distraction and the beautiful blonde and hazel eyed Shoka did a great job at that.

"Here, Kaname-sama." The blonde female handed him the glass of red wine.

"Thank you." The pureblood muttered under his breath taking the wine from her.

The girl watched Kaname kuran with hopeful eyes for a while as he started to drain himself into the wine in slow long sips. The she made her move and started to undo the buttons of his black silk shirt and once it came completely undone she gently pushed it down his shoulders and started to press of soft kiss on his chest trailing down his stomach. The pureblood closed his eyes at the tantalizing sensation it served two in one purpose one he could enjoy and secondly he could at least for a moment picture Yuki…his precious Yuki. And that is what he did, thought about Yuki as he indulged himself into the blonde aristocratic female for the night.

Shoka slept peacefully after their over-tiring sessions but Kaname on the other hand could not bring himself to close his eyes not even for once. Every time he tried haunting images of Yuki and Zero came rushing into his mind. He felt disgusted sleeping beside some female that was not Yuki, never in his life did he imagine that he would get involved into some hideous act such as these but here he was on bed with a girl he barely knew nor was he interested in knowing her. But every time she comes to him, he knows that she comes with immense hope that one day he will return her feeling and make her his wife, but Kaname is never going to do such thing…there will be no love for him…he will not fall in love for the second time in his life. Little did know that night that in about few years he will once more fall in love, with some beyond his reach.

Getting up from the bed Kaname kuran made his way to Veronica's room. Entering her room Kaname was greeted with the sight of little Veronica tugged under a fluffy woollen blanket, with her big white teddy bear. She too was sleeping peacefully; just like the whore he left in his chamber.

Kaname placed himself on her bed from behind her. Within minutes he changed his mind and climbed into the bed beside the child. She was just like him lonely, how similar their life was, both had no one in this vast wide world. Carefully he tugged the child closer to him hoping not to ruin her sleep. For some reason his innocent aura soothed him from the inside and before he knew it his eyes closed down into a peaceful dreamless slumber.

* * *

"I want her to be in the same class as Ai." Kaname told the headmaster as both he and Veronica were seated in the headmaster's office. Finally Veronica is being admitted to Cross Academy.

"But Ai is two years older than her, are you sure she can cope with second level kindergarten." The headmaster inquired.

"Can I go play with Ai?" Asked an annoyed Veronica who understood nothing about the conversation going on between the headmaster and Kaname. All she knew that now she can spend more time with Ai and she was extremely happy about that. But it was taking them so long to send her to Ai Veronica did not understand. "Kaaame…Kaaame…can I go play with Ai?" this time she tugged the pureblood's sleeve harder successfully interrupting his conversation with the headmaster.

"I think you should let her go, besides she is nothing but bored here." Headmaster insisted. "Let her go and play with the children, let her mind settle down among the others of her age…while we discuss the rest here."

Seeing how the child was getting impatient Kaname agreed. And soon a female came and escorted Veronica out of the headmaster's office.

"Have you found her surname yet?" headmaster asked the Kuran head.

"There is no need for that; she will be having my surname. We are a family now."

"YAY! I'm officially her grandpa now." Cross cheered like a kid irritating Kaname even more.

"Headmaster, I do not have all day," Kaname spoke placing a hand on his head.

"Oh yes." Headmaster came back to his sense, cleared his throat as he passed the papers to the pureblood. And carefully watched as Kaname filled out one section at a time without a hesitation. He wrote down the child's name as Veronica Kuran and signed himself as her legal guardian. There was no doubt that now only a bright future lied ahead of this child plus what relived the headmaster most that now he can be sure slowly Kaname can forget and forgive Yuki-Zero. Even if not for himself but maybe for Veronica's sake soon he will take a wife and start a family of his own.

"Here." Kaname handed the headmaster all the papers back.

"Let's go check on her." the headmaster suggested getting up from his chair grace fully only to seconds later run like an excited child towards the toy store; with an annoyed Kaname following him behind.

"Look, look, look, Kaname she has already made friends." Both the men watched from outside the class Ai and Veronica played with some other children. "I can already tell that will be quite a popular girl among the boys." Headmaster said with a goofy grin. "Kaname-kun you better prepare yourself ahead of time, after all you will have to chase those boys away."

The pureblood simply smirked at the headmaster's comment but inside he was happy now he had a life that he looked forward to, he had a responsibility, to raise this child properly.

…

AND that is slowly thirteen years passed by. It passed so fast that Kaname could not even keep track of it and even before he knew it, before his very own eyes Veronica grew up, before he knew it she was no longer a small child but became a beautiful young lady or rather a teenager. Now it was only a calm before an immense that is on its way to change all their lives for once and for all.

**a.n. here is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed. feel free to lemme know if you guys have any advice. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. love you all take care...until next update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The jealous mistress's eye**

* * *

Purebloods were rare and only seven existed in Japan and only three more outside of Japan; totalling in ten remaining only. And the females among purebloods were also quite scarce in it came to ratio in men. Therefore it opened up opportunity for aristocratic families with daughters; meaning their daughter might get picked as a wife to be married into a pureblood family or maybe picked up as a mistress for several pureblood lord's. And the same way the fate of Souen family changed when their daughter was selected as a mistress to serve the pureblood royalty, the vampire king Kaname Kuran.

No it is not Ruka Souen, yes she has been madly in love with Kaname Kuran but he cared for her, as a friend he indeed cared for her and that is why he could not bring himself to ruin her life that way. But he surely he chose her first cousin Shoka Souen.

Three years younger than Ruka, Shoka is beautiful blonde with vibrant hazel eyes. The same height as her cousin Ruka but was blessed with beautiful hourglass figure that Ruka lacked. But like Ruka, Shoka was not born with such immense Souen beauty. As a child she was criticized for that but her mother was ambitious, from then onwards the only thing she focused on was how to enhance her daughter's beauty. Perfect diet with proper exercise, with proper skin care, hair care; make up, revealing clothes and what not. And within few years it changed Shoka completely. She was transformed into a porcelain doll, perfect in every shape and form and became the most beautiful aristocrat vampire to walk on the surface of planet earth. Most definitely that was the reason why Kaname Kuran picked her out of all the other females that were suggested to him.

The first time when Shoka met Kaname Kuran, he was vulnerable inside, completely broken from the heart break that his sister gave him. It did not take her a very long time to seduce him. Few words in soft voice and slight caress did it all. That very night he had her, not once, not twice but seven times. Next day he took her for dinner at five start hotel that owned by the Kuran corporations.

For Shoka life could not get any better, Kaname Kuran introduced her as his official mistress. Plus she was his only mistress. He provided her with luxury, showered her with gifts and took her on holidays. As a result of this majority of the time she walked on air with pride. And what Shoka enjoyed the most about it was the jealous and sad look that her beloved cousin Ruka always had. Every time she saw her and Kaname together.

"Shoka."

"Ruka!" the said female purred. "So in the end it is I, whose feelings Kaname-sama returned." The deep frown on Ruka's face brought pure bliss into Shoka's heart.

"But he does not love you!" Ruka commented. "He is still in love with Yuki-sama."

"Yes maybe mentally, but physically he only loves me." A proud smirk curled up Shoka's lips. "I am more than sure that very soon we will have a child and I shall become his queen."

Ruka opened her mouth to comment but closed it off seeing there was nothing more to say. Instead lowering her head she walked away leaving behind her proud cousin.

* * *

For the first five years Shoka had the most perfect relationship with the pureblood king. Suddenly one day everything slowly started to change. His visits were less frequent and even when he visited his attention would be elsewhere.

"Lord Kaname," Shoka's mother who was seated on the opposite to Kaname on the limo spoke. "I am honoured that you invited us for dinner this evening…but if you don't mind me asking it there some special occasion?"

In response the pureblood first turned his head towards Shoka's direction was seated beside him. He gently took her hand in his hand and bringing it close to his lips pressed a soft kiss at back of her hand.

"I want Shoka to meet someone."

"Off course my lord." The female said with a shy smile. "But who is it that I will be meeting?"

Before Kaame could answer the limo already pulled inside the Kuran manor and stopped before the main entrance to the manor. A servant came right away and opened the door to Kaname's side for the pureblood to exit.

"Welcome home milord." The servant greeted respectfully before going around to the other side to open the door for Shoka and her mother to exit.

"-Kaaame –sama." Came a small cheerful voice. "Kaaame sama…Kaaame sama." A small child shouted at the top of her voice.

"My lady! Please don't run so fast, you may fall down." it was Seirna's stoic voice who too was running behind the young girl.

Both the noble mother-daughter watched as little girl ran down the stairs in Kaname directions while the pureblood got on his one knee and opened up his arms for the young child to jump in. And in the next second scooped the little girl up in his arms.

"Welcome home Kaaame-sama." The child said placing a deep kiss onto the pureblood's face.

"I'm glad to be home Princess." He said returning and equally deep kiss onto her forehead.

Even though Shoka had a somewhat smile on her face but her mother Kyo's face absolutely changed. It darkened with frown.

"He is very child friendly." Shoka commented observing the pureblood chatting with the small child in his arms. But her mother saw the entire thing differently. If the child was taken in by Kaname Kuran it only meant trouble for them. Shoka did not notice but her mother did that the child had a pureblood aura, meaning child may be considered as his heir and 100% she will inherit all the wealth that belongs to the Kuran family. So in the end her daughter's future is nothing but a mere mistress. She did not work so hard so that her daughter could only go up the king's mistress; she worked so that her daughter could be the Queen of the entire vampire race.

"She is so cute isn't she mother?" Shoka asked her mother innocently.

"Yes, she is cute today but tomorrow she will grow up to be quite a beauty." The answer confused the daughter. "And before you know it, he will be enticed by her, seduce by her. She will take him away from you and all you can do is watch."

"Mother?" Shoka hissed thinking her mother was just being ridiculous. "What do you mean? She is just a child."

"Listen to me carefully Shoka," her mother started to whisper. "This child is a pureblood, you will not able to compete with her. Best is to get rid of her before it's too late."

* * *

Over the few days Shoka observed how close her beloved Kaname-sama was getting closer to the child. Every time he was with her, he became a different person. He seemed so tender with her, he seemed to smile around her and that smile was no fake smile but real genuine smile. All in all it appeared that he was happy every time he was around her.

Shoka finally under what her mother said to her that day, how this child would eventually stand as the trouble in her way. He knew she needed to separate Kaname from this child. Or at least have him more occupied with her than the child.

Shoka observed as they dined at the Kuran manor that night, Kaname barely paid any attention to her. He was chatting with her child or rather very carefully with full attention was listening to her rubbish banters.

"…and then that girl stepped onto banana skin and she fell down." little Veronica burst into giggles.

"Oh no and then what happened?" Asked Kaname showing concern. "Did she not get hurt?"

"She did but she was a bad girl!" the child commented. "Am I a bad girl Kaaame-sama?"

"Off-course not." The male said ruffling her hair.

It seemed like there was going to be no end to this talk, after all this child spoke a lot. At that very moment her mother's advice popped up into her head.

'_Make sure to always get his attention Shoka.' _

The female picked up strawberry dipping the fork and called her lover sensually stroking his arm, "Kaname-sama?"

The male did focus his attention to her right away.

"Here," she placed the fork close to his mouth offering to feed him. But instead of opening his mouth the pureblood squeezed his brows.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked her quietly.

"Why?" the female asked teasingly licking her lower lips. "I'm feeding you."

"We have a child in our presence, such actions are very inappropriate." With that cold rejection he once more focused his attention to the child and this time the brat copied her action, she too scooped up the spoonful of the pudding she was having and offered to feed the male. And instead of rejecting her, Kaname opened his mouth so wide as if he hadn't eaten anything in days.

That dinner was not the only time when the child interfered, few nights later when Shoka walked into Kaname's chamber hoping to give him a good release and erotic love making session but alas! What did she see? He was asleep with that child cuddling against him, on his chaise. Looking at the time Shoka realized it was only an hour past midnight; there was no way that Kaname Kuran could be sleeping and her thought was proven true when the pureblood opened his wine colour eyes and looked in her direction.

"Tonight I will not need your service, thank you for coming anyways." It was his polite way of saying 'get out.'

"But my lord, I can take the child to her room and then we…" she offered.

"I already told you I have no desire for such pleasures tonight." Then called for his personal assistant. "Seiran?"

"Lord Kaname!" the said female appeared right away.

"Please drive lady Shoka back to her estate."

"Goodnight my lord." Was what Shoka managed to say carefully but inside, she was buring with rage, a rage that she would take on little pureblood brat.

Ever since then every time she saw Kaname, most of the time that little brat was around him. Maximum time holding onto him with her dear life and at the same time getting onto Shoka's nerve.

"I love you my Kaaame-sama!" Veronica said hugging his head tightly.

"I love you too, my precious little Veronica." replied the pureblood.

"Kaaame-sama I love you this much!" little Veronica said opening her arms wide, showing the male how much she loved him.

"And I love you this much!" the pureblood too coped her action and opened his arms wide.

_'You have got to be kidding me….what is wrong with this man trying to act like a child himself.' _Shoka thought bitterly watching the two pureblood interact with her envious eyes.

"Since both our arms are open, do you know what it means Princess?" Kaname asked making the child look at him confused.

"It means we need to embrace each other." Just as those words lefts his lips the child practically jumped into his arms and both embraced each other as if life depends on it.

'_Shoka, you have to do something, something fast.'_ The noble woman wondered.

* * *

Finally it was her chance, the night when Kaname Kuran had to stay out. Shoka knows that he will not return till morning and has specially requested her to watch over his beloved Princess in his absence.

"Will you feed me?" the three year old pureblood asked.

"Use your own hands." Older female hissed, making the younger girl pout.

"Why don't you like me?" Veronica inquired.

"Because you're annoying, brat." Shoka barked and this made the younger pureblood hop off the table without finishing her food.

"My lady you must finish your meal!" cried a servant running after the child.

When Kaname returned before down, Shoka was waiting for him in his chamber dressed in nothing but thin red night slip. She walked over to him bare footed and wrapped her arms around him bring his form closer for a passionate kiss. It was Kaname who pulled away from the alluring kiss. Clearly giving Shoka the hint that he was not happy but the female started act as if she had no idea why he was mad.

"I have been informed that Veronica did not have her meal last night." Kaname inquired. "Is that correct?"

"I don't know." Shoka causally answered playing with his wavy locks.

"AND WHY DON"T YOU KNOW?" Kaname shouted pushing her away from him. "Answer me?" he demanded in a lower voice with the most deadliest glint on it. Kaname was angry, very angry. He shouted at her for the first time that too was for that. Shoka in her mind knew that she will never forgive that brat.

"There is something i want you to know Shoka," Kaname continued with a blank face. "You have disappointing me today."

"Forgive me Kaname-sama," she bowed apologetically, "bu i assure you things such as these will never happen for the second time."

"You may leave now." the pureblood commanded in a cold voice.

Without a words Shoka was leaving his chamber while the pureblood once more stopped her with that cold tone of his.

"Shoka..."

"Yes Kaname-sama?"

"I want you to remember, that you are replaceable but Veronica is not." the blonde female's eyes widen with shock, and that was good enough for Shoka to know, she will have to play it cool...very cool and give it some time till placing her plan in place.

* * *

Years passed by, Veronica grew up from a child to a beautiful teenager. Kaname's love and adoration for Veronica grew every day and Shoka's hatred for Veronica also grew with each day. Yet there was nothing that she could do rather than just to suck up. It was as if there was always a hidden completion between them while face to face their relationship was exactly of step-mother and daughter. It was easier to bully Veronica around when she was a child but as she grew, the little princess was smarter to figure out that she always had the upper hand when it came to them and the main reason behind that was one she was a pureblood second the fact that Kaname always made it clear that Shoka was replace able but Veronica was not.

End of the day Shoka decided to take everything in; she took everything in hoping that oneday her Kaname-sama would ask for her hand in marriage and make her his queen, the vampire queen. Her family will rise up to the highest level in vampire community. Finally she will be able to show it to her cousin Ruka that she Shoka the criticized one has finally achieved the impossible…married Kaname Kuran. But the very first thing she will do once she becomes the queen is get rid of that bratty Princess…Veronica Kuran.

**a.n. I wanted to give you guys a brief idea on Kaname's mistress Shoka, cousin of Ruka. Well she is somewhat of an important character. If you guys have any question regarding this chapter please feel free to ask, if any ideas or advice you have feel free to share and any comments in mind positive and negative feel free to leave it on the reviews. From next chapter its the grown up veronica. hope you guys are excited.**

**Thank you all for reading love you all. **

**Myra**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 In the arms of a devil**

* * *

"Veronica…" said the husky voice.

Ba-Dhump! Her heart stopped for a moment only to drum it hard the next second.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon…"

Ba-Bhump…Ba-dhump…Ba-dhump…her fragile heart swelled up in joy and happiness.

"You are my, everything," the boy standing before her gulped nervously. "My happiness, my sadness…"

"Oh Akiho…" the light brown haired female knew that she has reached that point of her life where she will receive extreme happiness. With Akiho beside her, life will be complete. He was everything that a girl could ask for; comes from wealthy aristocratic family, handsome, rich and kind hearted person. Although, he was not a pureblood but that was okay with Veronica.

The boy named Akiho took Veronica small hand into his.

"Without you my life is incomplete…" this time he moved his blue eyes from her alluring green ones.

"But forgive me…I'm afraid I-I I,"

"What I-I and I?" Veronica asked getting agitated.

"I-I can-cannot be with you any-more." he stammered.

"WHAT?" Veronica could not help but shout out in shock.

"Pease forgive me. I cannot like you anymore. We are done!" With that said the coward of a male runaway from there leaving a heart broken confused girl in her tears.

_Bravo Veronica, there you go again dumped for the fourth time in this semester._

* * *

Thirteen years have passed since that fateful night, the night that Veronica's life changed forever. That night brought a new beginning to her. Everything has been perfect since then; she was given the tile of the new Kuran princess, with Kaname Kuran as her legal guardian and paternal figure.

Kaname has taken care of her for the last thirteen years as if she was his very own daughter. He spoilt her beyond measure. Never in these thirteen years has he raised his voice against Veronica, nor has he ever scolded her, never said no to any of her demands and fulfilled her every desire no matter how high they were.

Thus the sixteen year old Veronica's life is the perfect description of ultimate luxury. What does she not have? Custom made designer clothes, an entire closet of shoes, make-up jewellery watches, bags etc etc and hell lot of other things that she might not even use it. And it does not end there, she is always showed with gifts by her foster father for no apparent reasons which includes, dolls, to chocolates to cheques of large sum to go for shopping- which by the way was Veronica's personal favourite. And last but not the least destinations holidays two three times a year.

Even after living her life among all these immense luxury Veronica suffered from depression. Why? If you ask…

Well you see Veronica did not have the most important thing that girls of her age in the current generations had; a boyfriend or rather the true love of their life. Though many at times those love never lasted but you know how teens now a days tend to think. Just because Veronica was raised by the vampire king, does not mean she was someone extraordinary, in-fact she was the exact definition of a modern day teen-ager and behaved exactly the way they did.

Veronica on the other hand saw her life in a different way. According to Veronica, her life was sad, she was a loser in-fact she was sure that her friends said the same about her behind her back. Why? Because she was unable to have a proper boyfriend or in their language find the love of her life…strange right? Well it was more like a peer pressure; you see most of Veronica's friends had boyfriends. Even her best friend plus sister Ai too had a secret boyfriend, which her parents were not aware of ad a boyfriend. They all come to school with red hot marks of love bites on their neck, many at times they even don't heal the mark of being fed upon; that is one way of showing how intense the relationship is…but Veronica had nothing.

Yes Veronica was the only single girl in her crowd. No that is not exactly correct; she was not single yesterday. The best way to put it is like this…Veronica Kuran is the only one out of her group who got dumped the most.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like Veronica was un-attractive. She was a vampire and a pureblood on top of that, so she was born beautiful. In-fact she was very attractive, a head turner indeed. With very good sense of fashion, long straight brown hair, alluring large green eyes surrounded by long-voluminous lashes, a small buttoned nose that fits perfectly on her heart shaped face and red to pinkish lips that perfectly complemented her pale milky white complexion. Veronica was envied by most in both day and night class in Cross Academy but even more than that people pitied her. According to those girls what is the point of being so beautiful if you gets dumped every now and then by boys in front of an entire class.

You see Veronica gets asked out in quite a dramatic manner in front of a lot of people but also gets dumped exactly the same way just within few weeks. And that is exactly what happened with poor Veronica not too while ago…dumped in front of her whole class.

* * *

The time was an hour past mid-night. Zero was out on a mission from the hunter's association. The only two remaining in the house were the hunter's association current president Kaien Cross and his pureblood adopted daughter Yuki Cross no Kuran no Kiryu.

"There you go headmaster, your evening tea." Yuki said placing the tray with a tea pot, sugar cubes, cream and two cups on the table.

"Oh Yuki!" the headmaster cried out dramatically. "CALL ME FATHER! After all these years you still don't call me father…~I hate my life~" Yes even after all these years the headmaster did not change. Still the attention seeking melodramatic fellow.

"Father!" Yuki shouted a bit. "Please calm down."

And before the father daughter drama could go any further the main door to the headmaster's house opened and a voice of "We're home." Was all heard. It was Ai's voice.

A sharp gasped left the headmaster's lips "My grand-daughters are here…Yay!" in that excited chirpy voice the vampire hunter instantly got off his seat and ran towards the door where the two young vampires were taking their coats off.

"My arms are all open for my dear grand-daughters." The headmaster chirped spreading his arms wide. Just the way his children always walked past his open arms the same way both his grand-daughters too walked past him. Though Veronica always returned the embrace but this time she had concerns of her own to deal with.

"Veronica?" It was Yuki's concerned voice as she ran towards her niece. "What's the matter Veronica."

"As usual," Ai, Yuki's daughter added from the side. "She got dumped."

"Hey!" Veronica snapped and shot a glare at the older teen.

Well Veronica and Ai were quite open with Yuki. Well Veronica was more open with Yuki than her own daughter Ai.

"But how?" Yuki asked. "I thought that brat Akiho was in love with you."

"I thought the same thing too." Veronica replied innocently while her voice drastically fell to a sadden tone. "I thought he was the one for me."

"Maybe that brat did not deserve you at all," Yuki added. "Maybe there is someone better waiting for you." The taking both the girls between her arms Yuki continued. "Let's go, the headmaster made dinner for us."

"ITS FATHER YUKI!" the headmaster shouts from the kitchen.

* * *

By the time Veronica reached the Kuran manor it was an hour until dawn. It was pretty late for her usual time of return. Within only a second after knocking the door was opened for her a timid maid.

"Lady Veronica."

"Oh Momo." Veronica flashed a smile towards the maid. It was actually her practice smile. Because when Kaname returns tomorrow she needs to act normal before him. After all if he ever finds out about Veronica and her love life she will be doomed. Kaname Kuran was the nicest person she knew but he was pretty bitter towards the subject of love and spat it at every chance he got.

"My lady Lord Kaname wishes to see you." The maid informed shutting the door behind Veronica. "Do make sure to pay him a visit before you go to bed."

"Wait Lord Kaname is here?" Veronica was a bit surprised. To her knowledge he was out of town and was not supposed to return until the next day. "He returned already?"

"Yes he came back." The maid replied offering to take the coat off Veronica.

"Is the _bitch_ with him?" Veronica asked referring to Shoka, Kaname's mistress.

"The _bitch_ is apparently not with me." Came the voice husky voice from upstairs. Both the maid and the princess turned their head to see Kaname standing with on top of the staircase.

"Princess…" He called her and then spoke in tender voice. "I have been waiting for you."

His voice was so calm and so gentle and this all for her. A part of her was over whelmed with joy; because no matter how many boys at school dumps her there is some who will always love her, pamper her or spoiler no matter. He was her hero, some who she loved and adored with her whole her. It was Kaname Kuran…her…

"Papa." Veronica finally muttered running towards the stairs and all the way up till she threw herself into his arms only to be pulled into a warm embrace.

"I'm home Papa."

"Welcome home princess."

* * *

Spraying Rose scented perfume on herself Shoka made her ways towards the west wing, where the Kuran king's chamber was. But just as she opened the door her eyes were greeted by a pretty disturbing sight. Her lover Kaname Kuran was there lying down on his red couch but he was not alone as she expected. There was also Veronica, sleeping atop him, only wearing what looked like a tank top and her sleeping shorts, which were too short according to Shoka.

The young princess's head rested on his bare chest that peeked from underneath his shirt and from there onwards there body was almost on the same level. Her stomach on top of his, her hips rested over his exactly and their legs seemed tangled into a closed mess.

The scene angered Shoka. She really did not under the meaning of this closeness between this so called this Papa and his princess. Veronica's almost grown up and her walking around Kaname in this type of clothing really started to get into the aristocrat's nerves. Then what was with him holding her like that. He never held her that way, when they slept together. And what was with her, sleeping on top of Kaname asif he was her bed. The brat had a room of her own with a pretty large bed yet many at times Shoka caught her sleeping with Kaname on his couch. It was not as bad when she was a mere child but now that she is growing up it looks strangely disturbing.

"Shoka," the male pureblood called her making her almost jump on the place out of shock.

"Kaname-sama…I am here just as you asked me to." She replied trying to keep the calm façade of her; though inside she was butchering the brat of a princess with a knife.

"I am sorry, for I will have to ask you to leave." Kaname said in an utterly flat cold voice. "I have no need for you tonight." Shoka scowled inwardly. _Off-course you don't…_

"Goodnight Shoka." It was his kinder way to ask her to leave.

"Goodnight milord." With a respectful bow the blonde female exited.

Soon after Shoka left Kaname sensed Seiran his personal bodyguard, outside his door.

"Come in Seiran." Once of the door slid opened right after his command and the grey haired female entered. "What new do you bring me?"

"I am here to let you know the task has been completed Kaname-sama." Seiran said placing a hand over her chest. "The threat on that boy Ahiko Osaragi worked and he has ended it with the princess."

Seiran waited for her boss to respond but he simply started out of the window, bathing himself in the red rays of sun that peeked through the gaps between the curtains.

"I am well aware of what has happened." Kaname kuran finally broke the silence after a long moment. "It broke her fragile heart but it's for the best."

"Sources told me that there are chances that the Kurenai boy might try his chances with her now that she is longer with someone." Seiran informed her master. "Should I do something about it now?" she inquired.

"There is no need." He answered. "Wait till he makes a move, once he makes the first move be ready to take him down." Seiran did not know whether Kaname Kuran ever heard himself speaking, because the way he spoke sounded very cruel. And the slanted smirk at the corner of his lips brought outthe true devil that always hid inside him. It was always and probably will always be there since it is what he is.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Seiran inquired.

"You are dismissed for the day." He commanded with his eye lids closing down.

"Very well my lord." The female said once more placing a hand over her chest and bowing respectfully.

With one last glace at the sleeping pair Seiran disappeared from there. She served under Kaname Kuran for over twenty years and in all these years she never questioned him, even though there were always many questions in her mind. After all Kaname Kuran was a very complex personality. It was very hard to understand what he was doing and why was he doing it. None of these actually made any sense. Even after all these years his personality has no change in it. Seiran also in a way felt very sorry for Veronica. She trusted her master enough to call him father but the he is reason why she is always shedding tears. Though he was making it up in many ways but still for some reason whenever Veronica found happiness in some other males or saw love for her in them…he, Kaname Kuran always destroyed them.

Yes Veronica was not aware of it but kaname Kuran was the reason why her loved one or what she thought to be loved ones always broke her heart.

Veronica never uttered a single word about her romantic life in front of Kaname and Kaname Kuran too played along with her perfectly well and pretended that he had no idea about what was going on in her life outside this manor whereas he was always a step ahead of her. A game of cat and mouse chase was going on and how it would end that Seiran did not know. But all she could hope that it would end well.

**a.n. thank you all for reading and taking the time to review. you support means a lot to me. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. feel free to share if you guys have any ideas or advice for this story if you have. thank you all and love you all very very much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter-6 Sinful mind of a sinful man**

* * *

_I am watching you…_

I am watching her, always watching her from the shadows. There she is, not too far away from me my little bird, my precious flower, my little fairly…my sweet innocent child. For years I have watched her, I have witnessed as the passed her childhood and stepped into her teens. I see right before my eyes you bloomed into luscious flower as you stand before me. Can you even begin to imagine what you do to me? You have captured my very essence, my meditations, my fantasy and my dreams…yes you trapped me. My very own body and soul are trapped into the trap of your innocence. My little darling I hope you are not playing with me because if you are, it is a dangerous game you played.

I watch you all the time, during the day as you sleep; at night as you play and fool around, around everybody…around me. You come so close right into my arms but before I can touch you or feel you…you move so far away. Yet a part of you remains with me, it is pulsating through me. Deep into my very core…yes there you are right inside my streaming through my blood I can feel it…I feel you. Do you even know my little one how many times you came so very closed to being ravished by me…by my own hands? Are you aware of the fire you light inside me?

If only you knew, you would run away from me, far, far away.

I find myself smirking as I am watching you now as you watch the moon standing on the terrace. The soft light of the moon complements your pale complexion while it adds a touch of soft golden sheen to your long waves of your hair. You feel something; you are getting agitated…you are able feel a presence near you, watching you with hungry eyes. Yes my dear your assumption is correct but alas! you cannot see unless I want you to see me.

_…I will reveal my-self soon, just wait a while my precious little one. _

…_By God, you are so beautiful…that you have started to take my breath away…_

I wanted to remain in the shadow and watch you from afar, but the magnetic force emanating from your Aura seemed to pull me towards to.

I stand behind you and you automatically relax sensing my presence. Your mind tells you that you are safe as long as you are with me, you are safe. Yes you are safe with me; I have the ability to save you from everything and anything…just not my-self.

"It's full moon tonight." I hear your voice telling me. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Indeed." I agree with you in one word.

Once again I feel your muscle tense, as I snake my arms around your tiny waist. I tighten my hand at the curve of your tiny waist. I am well aware that you are confused by my action. And I plan to play with your mind even more and that is why I nuzzle my face burying into your hair. The scent of your peach shampoo starts to intoxicate me.

My actions are shocking you, I know that. Your heart is telling you that it is inappropriate, trust my heart tells me the same thing, yet I do not listen. I am only obeying my body. I advise you to do the same my little dove…have faith on me because tonight I shall make you feel good.

As you forcefully turn to face me for the first time I see anger flashing in your green eyes. Aah! How gorgeous you look when you are angry.

I see that you open your mouth demanding an answer but I have no explanation to provide you. So that you can speak no more I steal your ability to protest as I capture your mouth with mine in an intoxicating kiss.

I can feel that your breath is stuck. Are you surprised? Fear not, so am I; I too am afraid of hurting you yet i cannot hold back myself from hurting you.

Try to relax, please try to relax because if you do, in no time you shall start to enjoy my touch, just as I am enjoying you now.

Despite your protest I scoop you up in my arms and march towards the bed. You struggle harder as I lay you down on the bed. You do not realize that your desperate struggle has me aroused even more. Now I want you more than ever.

_Balancing my-self above her, I start to kiss her. I start kissing her forehead. I want you to know my precious that you are always beloved by me in every shape and form. _

But you do not believe me…do you? Is that why you are crying?

_I kiss her tears away with determination to show her how much I love her. I trail soft kisses down her neck right after tracing her entire line of jaw with my tongue. She shivers and mewls at the intense feeling of my open mouth kisses, despite her continuous attempt to push me away. _

You naughty girl…you must be punished for enticing me and then evading.

_With my teeth I grasp a small chunk of her flesh from her neck. I bite her and she screams out this time in pain but a blissful pain. I decided to reward her by continuing my suction on that sensitive spot of her neck. Ever since she was child, the crook of her neck has always been her weakness._

_In extreme tantalizing euphoria she wraps her arms around me, clenching the fabric of my shirt on my back into a tight grasp. My little bird is inviting me to melt along with._

_…_well then I accept your invitation.

_I completely indulge myself into her, while my mouth starts to ravish her; and my hand piece by piece starts to strip her off all her clothing, till she remained under me in nothing but her supple buttery skin. It surprises me at first to see that she is trying to undo my shirt. Sadly her hands were slow and I was already throbbing, I was throbbing so much that it ached…In a spilt of few seconds I tore my shirt off with the buttons flying all over and one swift swipe I stripped myself of my bottom-wear. _

_I lure her into my hypnotizing gaze as spread her legs for me. She feels what is happening and fears take shape on her beautiful illuminated face. _

_"Are you scared little one?" I asked taking one of her hand in my mind and giving it an gentle squeeze._

_"…Yes…" Your voice is telling me clearly that you are scared._

_"Fear not, it will be over before you even know it." I give her a gentle on the hand that is on my hold. I place a small kiss at the back of her hand. _

The pain will subside soon, and will be replaced with unattainable pleasure that our bodies will ever experience.

_A chill goes down my spine as I place my-self before you. Yes, you may not be aware but you have a very strong impact over me. And with a sharp intake of breath and deep thrust I found myself penetrating through deep inside of you. We cry out at the same time, she in pain and I in pleasure of our union. _

_From within my half lidded down eyes I see her shooting her head back on the pillow in pure bliss as I pound inside her. My hands caressed her sides and every curve that it could find on that small body of hers. And my mouth was occupied to devour her with very kiss…soft stroke of tone that lead of tingling licks, suckling and bites that left red hot mark on her skin which will remind her and everyone else that she is my territory. _

**_Mine…she is mine, only mine…forever is and forever shall be…only mine…_**

_ I continued to pound inside of her, harder…faster…harder and harder and faster and faster increasing my pace every second. Even after all those protest I was able to take her to her first ever euphoric peak. And thus opened the door to the orgasmic world to her. _

_A low growl escaped me as her small nails cut into my back. The scent of her arousal mixed with the scent of my blood completely intoxicated me. Making me pound inside her deeper and deeper where I was hitting her limit. A part of me tensed what if it kills her but another part of me did not care…_

_…Ooh…aah…haa…haa…haa…Ungh…ungh…ungh…_

_No matter my struggle I cannot hold back my groan, every time as I enter deep inside you. _

Such I bliss…only you can make me feel…you may not be aware but this is the first time any physical intimacy has me weak in my knees.

_Her walls around me once more tightens and I know she will reaching her euphoria for the second time…I too was not far away…only a few more deeper and faster thrusts away…the pressure is building up inside me…_

_Just three more thrust away…ungh…ungh…_

_Too much…it is too much…she is too much… the pressure is building up in my loin I can feel it…I am losing it…I am falling apart and I am going to take her down with me…_

I slam myself into her deeper and harder.

_Only two more to go…  
I am on fire…my body and my entire being is on fire…It is coming, nearer and nearer…I am there…there…just there…and…I am exploding…Everything inside me is erupting out…_

I explode and shoot my hot seeds deep inside of her-

"Kaname Oni-sama!"

* * *

In an instant Kaname Kuran snaps his wine shade eyes open. They open quite wide, something very unusual for him. Turning his head the pureblood sees that his sister Yuki just came to stand beside him on the terrace.

"Are you alright oni-sama?" the Kuran princess placed a hand over her brother's arm stroking it gently. If Yuki would have concentrated more then she would have definitely noticed that her brother's muscles were extremely tight and tensed; and it was definitely not normal for him.

"Yuki…" He managed to speak her name. "When did you actually get here?"

"A while ago Kaname, I came to talk to you" Yuki answered and added while trying to study him. "I was calling you but you seemed sort of lost somewhere else." She was right though even though he was physically standing on the terrace but his mind was elsewhere, somewhere in his mansion, on bed, in the arms of someone… But there was no way he could share that with Yuki. Not only Yuki, he would not share this with anyone…not a single soul.

"Come have dinner with us tonight." Kaname invited his sister, wrapping one of his arm around her should as he walked her towards the dinning room. "Princess will be very happy to see you."

_ **a.n.**_** here is another chapter. hope you guys liked Kaname's creative colorful imagination. BTW who do you guys think is the woman he was thinking about? i hope you enjoyed and thank you all for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Tease**

* * *

It was way past midnight, soon dawn will be upon all and it will be time for humans to rise and vampire to sleep. That was what Kaname Kuran was getting ready for, to retire for the day. It was all in all a rather quite hectic day for him. Not just due to work but personal stress. Someone like Kaname Kuran who happens to be the progenitor of the Kuran was able to take all sort of pressure no matter how difficult it was…As long as it was physical.

In the recent times the Kuran leader was disturbed mentally. It leads a severe effect on his intimacy that he shared with a beautiful blonde female. And to make matter worse no the senate was expecting him to make a wife. They even went to the extreme of making Yuki talk to him. The entire Souen family is hoping he will make Shoka his wife. Then again logically it was not unnatural for the Souen family to expect after all for over twenty years he was with their daughter Shoka. After Yuki leaving him the senate picked out the most beautiful aristocratic female for him. There was a time when he thought he will actually marry Shoka, even if it is just to have a wife but at this point he was no longer sure.

Then there was Veronica who was disturbingly always in his mind. She is no longer the little child he picked up on that snowy night. Right before his eyes she bloomed. She became so beautiful, so beautiful that it was so hard for him to take his eyes off her.

_A gaze of her eyes and flash of her smile illuminated my world but also at the same time heat up my cold body. In simple words she is Veronica my Princess….the light of my world and the fire of my loin._

But in the recent times, his little princess was no longer the same. She looked bothered, her eyes showed sadness and loneliness. And he hatred that. He hated the sadness in her eyes though a part of him knew he was the cause of it. In the end the pureblood was certainly determined that he would rather have her sad than see her in the arms of some lame excuse of hormonal teen boy.

Kaname Kuran was selfish therefore saw things from his point of view only. Did thing that would only make him happy but little was he aware he his every action effected that child.

A sweet scent of Jasmine brought him out of the deep thought he was lost in. Veronica was nearby; she was trying to play sneaky. Well he decided to play along with her. The scent emanating from her got stronger yet he did not see her, not until he was her walking no crawling towards him, on all four.

At first Kaname thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but only seconds later he realized, nope his eyes were just fine. She was indeed on all four, her hands and knees. Slowly crawling towards him just like a cat. With cat-eared headband sitting on her head she indeed looked like a cat from far and then her long hair cascading down in straight locks…

_So beautiful…so innocent yet so devilish…_

Though the pureblood's face showed no emotion but his eyes were indeed astonished. Thought he did not admit but quite liked it. Well that was the most interesting thing about younger girls, they were unpredictable; especially the ones of these generation.

"Hello my little cat!" Kaname greeted grabbing a lock of her straighten hair. It was the most beautiful shade of light brown he has ever seen.

"Meeaow!" she meowed sounding exactly like a cat. Kaname could not help but smile. Her action was odd indeed.

"Are you not going to speak to me?" He wondered her curling her lock between his fingers.

"Meow!" this time she nodded no but there was a cheeky smile on her face.

"Why is that?" The male pureblood was indeed very curious. "Have I done something?"

She just stared at him for a second instead of answering, and then just batted her lashes before climbing up onto his lap.

"Meow!" this time she purred. There was bit of sensual tone in the way she purred her meow but Kaname highly doubted Veronica even knew what that was.

"Meow…Meow…meow!" Veronica kept on mewling while nuzzling into his chest. Not knowing what, was the best way to respond the male pureblood simply wrapped his one arm around her and with the other one pet her head and back.

"I'm thirsty." Veronica suddenly snapped.

"Well forgive me for not speaking cat language." The male retorted back.

"I was signalling you." Veronica argued.

"Yes only if I understood, what the heck you were saying." Veronica pouted at him for his slightly annoyed tone. And it worked right then he once more melted into her puppy eyes.

"Will you not feed me?" Suddenly her gaze was so soft and inviting that it almost confused Kaname. He wondered was he imagining or were her eyes really capable changing emotions like that.

"Ofcourse." His mouth opened to a bare whisper. "Here…" he extended his hand towards her mouth only for Veronica to slap it away.

"No I don't want it from your hand." Veronica said in a slightly louder voice making the Kuran male narrow his eyes in her direction. "I want it from your neck." Veronica whispered looking down on her lap. Instantly Kaname Kuran missed a beat of his heart. It has been so long since he got bitten. Kaname was least experience with getting bitten in this life the only two who bit him was Zero and Yuki. And both were absolutely different feeling. When Zero bit him he felt itchy and irritated but with Yuki he felt pleasure…immense pleasure. And that is it…no one bit him ever since…Thought he bit some but that is an entirely different story.

As if she was ashamed of herself. Or maybe she was ashamed of getting rejected; Veronica still did not look up. Her eyes were just cast down. Kaname understood she was ashamed of her sudden wish and feared getting rejected.

It has been over twenty years since he got bitten; he wondered how it was going to feel. Or rather what she was going to see once she bites him? That was indeed the most important question in his mind. What if she sees something she is not supposed to? He knew he needed to conceal…he needed to hide them from her

"Then what are you waiting for?" Veronica looked up at him instantly to see the pureblood tilted his neck giving her direct access. "Go ahead."

Placing her legs on each side of him Veronica straddled the pureblood lap. Absolutely not away of the fast beat of his heart.

Thought Kaname did not look but felt each and every of the step. As her eyes eventually turned red, he knew when her red lips parted, the pick tongue darted out and sat at the crook of his neck and caressed his pulsating vein all the way up in slow motion. A deep breath left his lips as her tongue reached all the way towards his jaw. Then she started to go down the same path she came; this time using bit more of her warm tongue. It was a tantalizing feeling that Kaname never wanted to end.

She licked him once more…then once more…then again…and again…and again… the pleasurable strokes of her tongue was sending him flying out in the sky.

She was not biting him. Instead kept on licking and again and again. Was she intentionally teasing him he did not know but surely she was teasing his entire being.

"Bite me." It was a command.

"…But what if I hurt you?" she whispered against his neck innocently.

"…do it! Just BITE me." He hissed in a sharp tongue.

And she did. Her fangs tore into the flesh of his neck. Making the purebloods jaw drop only to instantly bite into the inside of his mouth. Hoping no different or inappropriate sound comes out. His eyes widened and closed down, drawing his brows into one single line. Getting bitten after a long time felt good, very good in many different words that he could not describe. It was too good to describe…

_Yes…drink it all…  
My blood is yours from now on…  
Drink every drop of it my Princess…_

As it happens, good thing don't last for long. Neither did Veronica's thirst. Before he could even reach the highest level of this euphoric feeling, she pulled away.

"Thank you." She spoke in her child like tone, "Goodnight papa!" And kissed him on the cheek and got off him and walked away towards her chamber. Leaving behind an extreme astonished Kaname because the Veronica that came to him and drank his blood was no child but the one that left was a child.

_What is going on? _His mind panicked while only one word escaped his mouth. "Strange…"

It was indeed strange.

**a.n. i know many of you might be confused by her strange behavior just as much as kaname is. next chapter will clear it up. thank you all for reading and i hope you all enjoyed it. also this story is sorta dark so sorry in advance if it disturbs some audience. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Veronica VS Shoka **

* * *

"Shoka! Shoka!" The said person's mother called her. "Wake up Shoka!"

"Ummm…please ma…" The blonde females groaned in her sleepy voice. "Let me sleep for a while."

"Wake up silly girl," Her mother pushed her harder. "Look what Lord Kaname has sent you for the Valentine's Day." And hearing the pureblood's name the Shoka shot her eyes open instantly.

"Lord Kaname?" Shoka asked excitement dripping from her voice.

"Yes Lord Kaname, sent them for you." Her mother told her and then facing the door ordered, "Bring them in." Seconds later the door to Shoka's bedchamber opened and two servants walked in one holding a huge bouquet of roses and other holding a large teddy bear and there was a medium size box that the teddy bear was holding.

Seeing this Shoka could not hold back on her excitement any longer. She squealed like a little girl out of joy. This was the first time Kaname has got her something for Valentine's Day and to her it meant everything.

"Look Shoka, I think there is a card inside the bouquet." Her mother declared examining the flower bouquet.

"Let me open the box first." Shoka chirped pulling the red ribbon that had the box tied up. She was absolutely not herself especially since she received the gift. "Mother what if there is a ring?"

"Why would there be a ring silly girl?" Her mother light heartedly scolded. "Kaname-sama will be the one who brings the ring."

"Do you think he will propose soon?" Shoka asked in her hopeful voice. "Maybe tonight?"

"Who knows," her mother said sitting beside her daughter. "Probably tonight… But for now hurry up and open your gift."

Wasting no time Shoka opened the box in rush and soon as she opened the box, Shoka was a bit astonished to find another box inside. And soon as that box opened in a flash of second the smile on Shoka's face changed to a deep frown. It happened soon as she realized what gift it was. It was an anti-aging skin-care set that is very popular among the human ladies in their late fifties.

To Shoka it made no sense as to why would Kaname give her an anti-aging skincare set? She uickly searched the bouquet only to find a heart shaped red card underneath, opening that her jaw dropped at the type of message that was written there.

_Dear Shoka,_

_As I make love to you every night I started to notice this disturbing sight of wrinkles under your eyes.  
they make you look ugly my love and for that reason my gift to you-ANTI AGING CREAM. _

_With love Kaname Kuran_

And that was it by reading the letter at once Shoka knew that it was not Kaname Kuran but his bratty daughter. After all her beloved Kaname-sama never even spoke like that way, the brat was the only one who was capable of pulling out such stunts. She has humiliated her, well who said Shoka is going to let it go.

The beautiful card crushed under the blonde female's tight grasp.

"What is the matter my dear daughter?" her mother asked a bit concerned.

"Nothing mother, just the usual." Shoka snarled. "That brat wanted to ruin my day…but little does she know that I too will ruin her day."

Now a lot of you might wonder why Veronica would carry out such hideous act. Long story short the relationship between Veronica and Shoka is exactly how it is between evil step-mother and in this case the equally evil step daughter.

At the beginning Shoka had the chance to make it a healthy relationship but by listening to her mother's advice Shoka did quite wrong with little Veronica; which includes scaring her in many different ways to insult her constantly to the point where she even accused an eight year old Veronica for stealing her favourite jewellery. Making that as an excuse she even raised her hand on the poor child. And at point all the servants of Kuran manor formed a group and informed everything to Kaname. Bringing in unfortunate even for Shoka when for the first time Kaname raised his hands on her and made her apologize to Veronica in front of all and since that day it was clear to Veronica who the alpha female of the house. After that every time Shoka tried to bully her Veronica, the young pureblood too counter attacked.

And this insulting gift is the revenge Veronica is seeking for the earlier day when Shoka commented on the Kuran princess's hair, as if it looked sun burnt. I know very silly, but that was how Veronica and Shoka were, always fighting on silly little matters.

* * *

Veronica came back from school a bit early with bags full of chocolate and flowers from the day class boys. Yes even to this day St. Xocoloto day is celebrated on the Valentine's day at Cross Academy where the day class student give chocolate to their loved ones to express their feelings.

Quickly changing into her home attire the young pureblood rushed to the kitchen. She was going to cook dinner tonight by herself. She has been taking cooking lesson for this particular day for over two months. She learned to bake strawberry shortcake; it was her beloved papa's favourite dessert. She personally phones all closest members of the family. That consist of the entire Kiryu family, Hanabusa and Yori, Takuma and his wife Sara, her uncle shiki and aunt Rima, Ruka and her husband Akatsuki Kain. And finally headmaster Cross. Veronica was even generous enough to put away all the hard feeling and invite Shoka.

Mostly Valentine's Day and Veronica never quite got along. After all it was not meant for people who were single. For Veronica the situation was worse. She was surrounded by couples. Ai and her boyfriend Toji, Yuki and Zero, Kaname and Shoka. Even the people in Kaname's circle were with someone. And majority her friends had boyfriends and the ones that did not have boyfriends usually prefers to go clubbing to hunt boys in this special day. But that was out of Veronica's moral so in the end Veronica either ended up as the only single mingled up around all these couples or rather lonely.

There was one other person in that group that who just like Veronica was also single and had none to mingle with. It's none other than headmaster Cross. Who spent his valentine's day calling Veronica and telling her the same story of a pureblood vampire changed his view of Vampires.

This year she felt positive. Just because she had no special man to share her love with did not mean she was alone; she had a beautiful family and in this day of love instead of shutting herself away from the world she chose to celebrate it with her family. Special man can wait.

Now, you are wrong if you think Veronica suddenly came up with such positivity in her head, her age was not wise therefore ideas like these hardly popped up in her mind. It was actually Sayori Aido, previously known as Sayori Wakaba, Veronica's guidance councillor at school who told her this.

"I am going to cook for the first time," Veronica spoke standing in the center surrounded all the staff members of the kuran kitchen. "I am nervous and I want you all to help me out."

"With honour Princess." All of them said in union.

"Very well then," Veronica clapped excitedly while commanding like the cute little captain "lets split up in group. We don't have much time."

They all divided into few groups and all helped out Veronica in all sort of way possible.

Veronica was engrossed in cooking that she did not even notice Shoka standing by the main entrance to the kitchen in a low cut fitted red dress, till the older female made the throat clearing sound.

"Oh Shoka!" Veronica paused in her work to acknowledge the female.

"Thank you for the Valentine's day gift." The blonde female's voice was lacing with sarcasm. "its lovely."

Veronica marched towards Shoka with an apologetic looked plastered on her face. When she did the silly act with the gift she was angry but now after cooling down she realized it was harsh and at least for this night she wanted to forget all the hard feeling and celebrate love forgetting all hatred. The only problem with that is; only Veronica thought that way. Shoka on the other hand had mind of her own.

"Shoka, I am sorry." Veronica apologized to the noble female. "I know what I did was wrong. I hope that someday in your heart you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Veronica clasped both her hands before her chest and almost begged. "Please."

" Yeah whatever." Was Shoka's response.

"I am glad that you came, Shoka." Veronica spoke with sparkling eyes that reflected happiness. "I am cooking for all tonight. I am making all Kaname-sama's favourite dishes."

In all her excitement what Veronica failed to notice was the evil smirk that curled up the noble female's lips.

"Princess…" The blonde female started in an overly friendly/motherly/caring tone. "I am honoured that you invited me to such an intimate party."

"Why don't you come and join me in the kitchen." Veronica open heartedly invited.

"I would love to but unfortunately I am here to pick up lord Kaname," Shoka paused to enjoy the sight of Veronica's smile turned into a frown. The feeling it brought into her heart was heavenly.

"Papa cannot leave." Veronica almost exclaimed. "I am doing all these for him."

Shoka opened her mouth to answer but a husky voice from behind already beat her to it. "And I shall be back before you know it." It was Kaname Kuran who was making his way towards the kitchen to bid his little princess farewell for the couple of hours that he will leave for.

"Papa!" Veronica ran into the male pureblood's arms. "Why is it that you are leaving?"

"It is a call from the senate we are meeting our new suppliers for the raw materials of blood tablet."

"Do you have to go today?" Veronica questioned listening to his answer.

"I do not wish to," He said kissing her temple. "But I have to."

"You will be back for dinner?" Veronica wanted to confirm once more. "Won't you?"

"I Promise." Kaname gave her a bond. "I shall be the first guest to arrive for your party tonight."

"And I shall be the second one." Shoka too joined her lover in answering. But surely neither of the purebloods paid any attention to her. But who said she cared. She had a plan of her own and tonight she is not going to lose.

* * *

Veronica started to pace back and forth across the length of her room. The phone already in the hand dialling the same number for the 25th time and for he twenty-fifth times it went to voicemail. It was Kaname's cell number and it ranged but there was no answer and instead all her calls ended up in voicemail.

Veronica panicked. It was already night and one by one all the guest Veronica invited arrived. Hanbusa and Yori were the first one to come. Therefore, the promise that Kaname made to her was already broken. He promised her that he would be her first guest but instead all the guests have arrived but there was no sign of him.

It was actually past midnight, the dinner was served. Her mouth-watering dishes made everyone hungrier. Veronica specially made Thai-food for the night after taking a moth long cooking class, knowing that Thai food was the only kind of food Kaname actually loved.

"VERON!" It was Yuki's screaming voice from the dining hall. "COME DOWN WE ARE STARVING."

"Coming!" Veronica shouted her reply back.

Veronica once more dialled the number to Kaname's cell phone. This was the thirty sixth time she was dialling the number. Still no one picked up. All the as Veronica called the pureblood kings phone was in vibration mode inside his pant pocket. He could have felt the vibration only if he was wearing his clothing but sadly he wasn't. But wasn't he supposed to attend a meeting with new suppliers for blood-tablet raw materials? Well yes, that is where he was this meeting was being held presidential suite at a five star hotel. But soon as all the associates left Shoka offered him a glass of wine before leaving for the house. The after that another glass, after that another glass, then another glass and another glass. And before he knew it he emptied four bottles of Jack Daniels, and then was in bed in the arms of his blonde mistress having wild sex.

* * *

During the sessions of their hard-core lovemaking Shoka could not help but smirk. In the end it was her victory. It is already dawn and Kaname is still with her, in her arms claiming her, taking her, and violating her. She has successfully managed to take Kaname away from that brat the day she wanted him the most. Oh how much Shoka wished to see the look on Veronica's face? The heartbreak that little shit is going through. All her hard work is just ruined, after all her main guest did not even show up.

Kaname heavy breathing hit her neck and Shoka knew he was reached his climax. Shola tightly grasped his bare back her nails digging into his flesh. This was their first session on the bed. They already had one on the couch, once on the floor, once against the wall.

Kaname quietly lay down on top of her spreading his whole weight over her once he was done releasing his load inside her. Shoka placed soft butterfly kiss one shoulder blades trying to help him soothe.

"My lord would you like me to give you a bath?" she purred into her pureblood lover's ear.

"I would love that." It was a drowsy voiced reply from the Kuran male.

Shoka was more than happy. Afterall Kaname was going nowhere. She has finally won the battle. Now time will show that brat who is the boss.

"Kaname-sama?" Shoka called once more whispering into the pureblood's ear while chewing into his earlobe.

"hmmmm…" he only hums.

"How about an oil massage before bath?" she suggested seductively. Anything to keep him around for longer, as long as possible. The Souen girl knew Veronica's little kitty party is over. But the idea of Keeping Kaname to her for almost another day seemed even more tempting.

"Off-course." It was his enthusiastic reply. And he agreed what could be better that that?

**a.n. thank you all for reading. i hope you all enjoyed. also feel free to hate kaname, curse him etc etc. thank you all for taking the time to review it means a lot. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter-9 Release of anger**

* * *

The last people who remained in the Kuran manor were the Kiryu Family; Yuki, Zero and their children Ai and Ren. Though headmaster Cross left in the early morning after an urgent call from the hunter's association.

It was almost late evening of the next day, still no sign of Kaname.

Veronica was both worried and heartbroken at the same time. He promised her, that he would come back. He promised her that he would be the first one to arrive. But he lied, he lied to her. He toyed with her…her feelings. Though she was the one who threw the party, but absence of one person ruined it all for her. By late at night she was worse. After all the hard of preparing such delicious food she ate nothing. Neither a bite nor a drop of water went inside her. She did not even sleep the entire night or day just waited for him by the main door.

"Are you sure you are alright little Angel?" asked Yuki who was kneeling before the young Kuran princess.

"Off-course she is not fine…Yuki." Spoke Zero who was seated beside Veronica holding her in a comforting embrace. All joy and sparkled of happiness disappeared from her eyes. Not hours ago the eyes that wanted reflecting euphoria were dull and dead at this point.

"Just eat something Veron." Yuki ushered. "Just a little bit." Veronica remained silent. "On this special day I am going to feed you with my own hands. And the offer is limited, so if you turn it down it is your loss." Yuki was trying her best to be as animatic and comical as the headmaster but all her hard was ended up in drain since Veronica was too upset to react or even appreciate this effort. At this point nothing mattered to her.

"I am not hungry." The young girl spoke in a weak voice.

"What do you mean by you are not hungry?" asked Ai from behind. "You ate nothing."

And as if the situation could not get any worse, at that very moment one of maid ran towards Veronica's direction.

"Phone for you princess." She offered the phone to Veronica.

"Who is it?" Zero asked the maid with a serious look plastered on his face.

"It is from miss Shoka, she wishes to speak to the princess."

Veronica extended her hand in order to take the phone.

"Veronica speaking." She said in a quiet voice.

"Princess!" Came Shoka's mockery from the other side. It was doing a great job of fuelling up Veronica's already burning anger. Shoka never addressed her as princess; it was what Kaname always called her affectionately. And at a point like this what would be a good name to use to mock her.

"I am so sorry that I was unable to attend your party last night." Veronica could point out the sound of victory in her tone. "I really wanted to come but just after few drinks Lord Kaname was absolutely out of control. He just started to ravish me…" Veronica's hand that rested on her lap curled into fist with her knuckles turning completely white.

"He was all over me…and you know how much I love Kaname-sama we both sort of got caught up into it and before we realized it was already mid-morning." Veronica's mind started wander what is the highest level of punishment for murder in the vampire society? In her head she wanted to commit two murders one of Kaname Kuran and the next was his lover's.

"Kaname-sama was not ready to leave yet but I forced him, for your sake Veronica." Shoka's voice was taking an arrogant turn. "I forced him, no matter how much he wishes to spend his time in my arms he still gave you his word and it will not be fair…right?"

"Keep your Kaname-sama to yourself." Veronica could not hold back anymore. "I have no need for him."

"No, no, no, no Veronica you are miss-understanding me. I already sent him home. He is on his way ba-" Veronica hung up the phone on the royal mistress's face. She know if she waited a bit longer Shoka's word would make her head explode.

* * *

On his way back Kaname Kuran stopped at Veronica's favourite bakery. And lucky for him they had a big strawberry cheesecake there that was freshly made.

"That is the one I want." He pointed towards the large mouth-watering cheesecake.

"Sure sir. Anything else?" the girl at the bakery asked him.

"No thank you…but please make sure to pack it very nicely." He told her. "Add extra ribbon and everything needs to make the package look appealing and heart melting."

"Would you like to add any message in there Sir?" the girl asked the pureblood.

"Yes please, write over it 'I am sorry Princess'."

"It is a case of cheating?" A narrowed eyed gaze by Kaname Kuran made her shut her mouth right away.

"Coming right ahead sir."

The curious human could not keep her mouth shut after all his appearance with messed up hair, half untagged shirt, loose tie barely having by the neck plus add the amount of lipstick stain on his white dress shirt and not to miss the huge hot red mark of love bite on his neck clearly showed he had a pretty wild time not too long ago and now he was buying cake with a sorry note over it…the poor girl couldn't help herself but ask.

Minutes later the female arrived with a beautifully packed and wrapped white box with the cake inside it.

Once inside the car the pureblood king could not help but let adrenaline rush take over him. He was deeply sorry for messing up. He knew that once he reaches home will he have to deal with a very angry Veronica but he also knows no matter how angry Veronica is she will melt at the sight of this delicious cake.

* * *

It was almost night, and at this point Veronica gave up all her hope, it no longer mattered to her whether Kaname came or not, after all the damage was already done. Her faith was already crumbled. Just to make sure Veronica was alright Yuki and Zero decided to stay back till Kaname's return.

An extremely frustrated Veronica followed by Ren made their way into the kitchen.

"I'm so thirsty." Ren started a conversation hoping to divert Veronica's mind. "Are you thirsty too Cousin Veronica?"

"I am fine Ren, thank you for your concern." Veronica tried to flash him a smile and opened the fridge and continued to look for something. "Let me see if I can find you something to drink…how about chocolate milk?" Veronica offered searching through the fridge and while doing so she came across a pretty moderate size container with Kaname's portion of last night's meal.

Alongside chocolate milk Veronica also took the container out which Ren recognized to be 'Kaname Oji's meal.'

"Do you want some food?" Veronica asked opening the container and offers her cousin brother. "We have left over from last night." The boy wanted to say yes but his sister interfered.

"That is for Kaname oji, Ren cannot have that."

"No Kaname Kuran will not eat that." Both cousins were shocked to see that Veronica was addressing their uncle the vampire king by his entire name rather than 'papa' or 'Kaname-sama'.

"But I will…" a new voice gets all three of the young vampires' attention. "Do you know how hungry I am princess?" there he was standing not too far away from the kitchen main entrance; on all his glory…

'Bastard…' Veronica muttered under her breath making sure no one but her hears her.

"Princess!" he called her, but Veronica refused to meet him in the eyes.

"Kaname Oji." The Kiryu siblings greeted their uncle and stepped away so that he could make his way towards Veronica.

Kaname Kuran gracefully made his way towards the raging Veronica with a bouquet of red roses in his hold and behind him following was Seiran, holding the cake.

"Will you not forgive me?" Kaname asked towering over her. Veronica did not answer him; she just stared at him, taking in his appearance; that consisted of half untagged shirt, messy hair, barely hanging tie and a shameless red hickey on his neck. Off-course, he was too busy with his physical need that he forgot about her.

"Will you not speak to me Princess?" Kaname ushered her to take the roses. "Look what I got for you."

For the first time Veronica blinked.

"Seiran."

"Milord." Knowing what the command was the female stepped forward opened the box and held t before Veronica. The young vampire eyes the cake for a second.

"Now am I forgiven?" the audacity he had to inquire. "I am sorry princess, I am so sorry for letting you down Princess."

Hoping things are getting normal, after all the master apologized, one of the cook approached Veronica and whsipred into her ear.

"Now that Lord Kaname is here, shall I heat up the food?"

"No," Veronica hissed. "throw it outside."

"But my lady you specially cooked-"

"I SAID THROW IT OUTSIDE!" Veronica shouted at the top of her lungs. The poor female backed away with a stiff bow. It was the first time Veronica raised her voice to that height. It shocked everyone, the entire atmosphere became uncomfortable. Even Yuki and Zero who were upstairs came running down hearing Veronica's scream.

"Princess enough!" this time Kaname too uttered her name in a warning tone. According him she was doing a bit too much. He already apologized in front of all, got her gifts, still she was holding onto her grudge. "I have come back didn't I?"

"Thank you for coming back." Veronica said sarcastically and quickly snatched the flower bouquet from him threw it on the side and in the next second she snatched the cake from Seiran and threw and slammed in on his chest.

"KEEP YOUR FLOWRS CAKES AND SORRY TO YOURSELF, I DON'T NEED IT." Veronica barked.

And just then a large palm collided with her cheeks. Almost throwing her onto the ground.

Few gasps echoed through the halls of Kuran manor. Many of the servants and maid including and her daughter Ai both had their hands covering their mouth. It even took Kaname sometime to register that he actually slapped Veronica.

"Return to your task all of you." Seiran commanded the observing maid servants that were doing nothing but just watch the drama. Surely their memories will be erased but that will be later.

"Princess." Kaname too bent down to help Veronica up on to her feet but she only slapped his hands away. She stood up on her own and ran past him and sprang onto the silver haired hunters arms. And burst into cry. Veronica's sobs echoed through the halls of Kuran manor.

"I don't want to be here…" The young vampire said between her sobs.

Zero who was comforting her by holding onto her and gently stroking her head, whispered to soothe her "Hey…hey…Angel's don't cry."

"I don't want to be here."

"And you will not have to be here." He told the young vampire in his arms, and then turned to Yuki and said "I think we should be heading back. Why don't you go and bid farewell to your brother." With that said he walked away picking up Veronica into his arms and signalled his children to follow him.

As her husband and children made their exit out of the Kuran manor Yuki marched up to her brother. Not knowing exactly how to start the conversation in this awful moment, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I will keep you updated on Veron." She received no reply from her brother. "She will be safe with us." Still no response from him. "Worry not she will come back soon as her anger cools down."

Another moment of awkward silence passed between the Kuran siblings. Not knowing whether there was a point in this conversation Yuki quickly extended on her feet and placed a deep kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight oni-sama." With that she too walked away exiting out of Kuran manor. With hopes that soon it will be alright.

* * *

It has been three days since Veronica left with Yuki and Zero. She has been staying with them ever since. In these three days called has called her countless times but never ever did she pick up her cellphone. Thought it was nice of Yuki to call him at least five times a day and keep him updated on Veronica.

Many at time Yuki even tricked Veronica to answer the landline when Kaname called but the young girl was a stubborn one. Every time she heard Kaname's voice she simply hung up saying 'wrong number.'

Yes kids now-a-days were difficult to deal with. That he knew all too well, but his Veronica was spoiled, way too spoiled and pampered. The trouble she gave on her own usually equal to rising ten troublesome brats at the same time. Well, then again he did not blame her since it was him who spoiled her.

The fatherly side of him was glad that she was well. At least she was doing well there, happy among them all. And not to mention the clown Cross was there along with her cousins so it was natural for Veronica to enjoy. But then again the Kuran manor was hollow and empty without her. Kaname himself was lonely without her. His days seemed dark without her smile; the air around him was exceptionally chilly without her warmth.

That was it Kaname made up his mind, he will bring Veronica back. Night class will be done in four hours, he will be there a Cross's house. He will apologize to her, do anything to calm her anger down and bring her home.

With that thought in head the Kuran leader entered his office to get some paper works done. After all once Veronica is back he will dedicate his entire time home to her. Those rubbish paper works cannot get into their ways.

Surprisingly for him, just as he entered his office his heart stopped at the sight that awaited for him…in that darkly lit chamber of his.

"Hello Papa!"

She was just there, sitting on his office chair, with one of her leg stretched on top of his table and her other leg just crossed over the other one. With an air attitude as if he just trespassed into her premises.

She was partially wearing her school uniform. The blazer and bow was missing. To his utter annoyance she was also not wearing the stockings, nor the ankle length boots. Her feet were bare… clearly showing of her perfect red manicured toe nails and a lot more than needed part of her legs.

"Surprised seeing me home?" Veronica questioned with a cheeky smile, overly batting her long lashes.

Keeping his composure the Kuran male proceeded "What are you doing her young lady? Are you not supposed to be in class?"

"Are you not happy to see me…Papa?" Veronica mocked. "Are you expecting Shoka?" Kaname tried to glare at her, hoping it would frighten her but had the opposite effect.

"Why do you look like you want to kill me…will Soka be upset seeing me?" Veronica purred standing up as she came around to stand before him. Kaname noticed the close proximity between their bodies. How close she was to him, he even felt as she placed one of her bare feet atop his and by curling her toes gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Have you not missed me in these days?" The young girl asked coaxing her head. Her voice was innocent yet devilish.

She was teasing him Kaname kuran was smart enough to figure that out. And with these blabbering of her another important detail flashed before him. She was drunk. A part of him wanted to as and confirm but the smell of strong liquor clearly told him that she was way hammered. Veronica was no drinker, it must be her first time that is why the effect was so strong.

"Princess-"

"Ssshhh…tonight I speak and you shall listen." Placed a finger of her on his lips to silence him…while whether intentionally or unintentionally she closed the gap between the lower parts of their body. Slowly she placed her other feet over his and was standing on top of his feet, with the gap between their bodies, slowly closing down by every second.

Both her arms wrapped slid up as she held onto him by grabbing onto her shoulders.

Kaname hoped that she would able to see the change in his breathing pattern and back away, runaway before it was too late. But she did neither. Instead giggled, the soft sound of her laughter spread jolts of electricity all throughout his body. Reawakening all those sinful feeling that he always tried to keep buried deep inside.

One by one each section of his body started to get excited and on its own got ready for her...

_his eyes were ready to watch how she would squirm underneath him...  
his lungs swelled up to take in her essence...  
his fangs elongated to its fullest to pierce her flesh...  
his hands aching to touch her...  
an his loin...was on fire...his libido at its peak.._

_he was ready for all ready...  
_

She was certainly not aware, but clearly she was provoking him, slowly awakening the demon that rested inside him.

Tightening her hold on him once again she asked, while anger and the other what he realized to be jealousy was laced deep within her voice, "Why did you break your promise to me? Why did you hit me...in front of all? Why did you hurt me?"

Kaname could feel his heart thumping out of his chest. The thing in his mind...it could not be real...no way can this be real...no

"Now tell me…why…why you chose Shoka above me…Kaname-sama?"

**a.n. thank you all for reading. hope you enjoyed. let me know whether you guys want the last part to be a dream or reality. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Teens VS Adults**

* * *

_"Why Kaname-sama? why did you not choose me?" the young pureblood demanded as she kept on pushing him till he fell over the bed flat on his back. His eyes became as to what he witnessed next...how one by one the button of her school uniform came undone...the shirt slid of her shoulder an pooled at her feet. HIs breath hitched as her hand slowly slid down to her skirt and carefully undid the zipper from the side; soon enough that too joined her shirt that was already on the floor. His young princess only remained in her black lace undergarment set...and then she climbed onto the bed and carefully sat on his pelvis._

_"Tell Kaname..."this time she skipped the honorific. "If you want me so much then why did you stay with her?" _

_She rubbed their lower regions together...slowly and painfully..._

_"I-" Kaname opened his mouth to answer but another slow rub from her stopped him...making him chew onto his lower lips to prevent a shameless moan. _

_"I entice you, don't I?" her tone teased her. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt. _

_"What if i tell you...i like it that you desire me Kaname..." she purred into his ear bending down. he could only watch as she cupped his face and genuinely admitted "I want you to only want me...and no one else." _

_I want you to only want me...and no one else...and no one else...no one else..._

The vampire king shot up on his bed gasping for air. His entire body one fire...muscles tensed...sweat dripping down his naked torso and temples.

"damn..." he cursed under his breath.

Another day another dream. Ever since she left, her presence haunted him. Many questions clouded his mind. Making wonder whether she desired in a way that was not right. It made him wonder was she jealous of Shoka...because she, his princess too wanted him. Could it be true that she could graved his arms.

The knock on his door snapped him out of the thoughts.

"Yes." He gently answered.

"Kaname-sama we have to be at the senate in an hour." it was Seiran's voice.

"I shall be out shortly."

* * *

Large gate of the Vampire Council opened, four armed guard pulled the black iron bar gate open letting the Black Limo and the two hummers behind it enter. The limo came to a stop before the main building and in an instant a black suited man rushed to and opened the door.

"Good afternoon Kaname-sama." The gentleman greeted his king with a slight bow while holding the door to his car open. The pureblood king most of the time returned these kind gestures with at least a flash of his tender smile. But in the recent times, he was not himself. After Veronica leaving it his first time leaving the house…no not exactly he did went to the headmaster house twice hoping to at least chat with his little girl but she was way more stubborn than he could even imagine. Scratching speaking she did not even let him enter her own room. He called her for over fifty times, not even for once did she answer. And that is how for almost five days Veronica has been successfully torturing him.

With a blank face the vampire king exited his car. As he walked towards the main conference hall there were many more enthusiastic voices greeting him, but this time he only pushed them away with a wave of his hand. No smile no exchange of words either. Keeping the straight face Kaname fastened his pace.

And when he was only a few steps away, two black-suited men waiting on both the sides of the mahogany double door pushes the door open for his entrance, for the King's entrance. All seats were occupied accept for one…the one that belonged to the king. The matter was urgent Issues have started to rise within the vampire society due to some blood tablet showing negative symptoms on many normal level vampires. Therefore to discuss this matter majority of the members of the senate showed up.

The moment Kaname Kuran put his foot into the conference room all stood up, with their head slightly bowed to show respect to the one they follow as their leader. Ignoring all gestures the kuran king made his way towards the end of the table.

Once gracefully settling down on his official throne he spoke in a voice that reflected his power, position and authority putting aside all his stress and personal issues.

"Gentlemen…shall we begin?"

* * *

Meanwhile Veronica on the other hand at Cross house was busy picking lipstick, trying to debate on the best shade for her makeup of the day. Shocked? Yes, indeed quite shocking it is. The girl who not many days ago left Kuran manor with teary eyes and broken heart; today is busy selecting what is the best shade of lipstick for the day?

"Ai, I think I should wear red lipstick." Veronica almost decided.

"No, wear the pink." Her cousin interfered. "Veron your dress is pink, it will match perfectly with what you are wearing."

Now if you are wondering what is going on? here is the answer to that...well you see for quite sometime Veronica was secretly dating someone by the name of Takero Osaragi. A handsome noble blonde vampire in his early twenties. He too goes to Cross Academy but is three class senior to Veronica. Shortly after her insulting breakup with Akiho Veronica met Takero and knowing that things never workout every time her relationship is in the lime light this time Veronica played smart taking Ai's advice and kept it a complete secret. Even at school behaving like complete strangers and their only method of connection was Ai, the only soul who knew about their newly blooming love.

Now you must be wondering what was with the valentine day drama? Here is the answer to that...Takero wanted to spend sometime with Veronica on the day of love but unfortunately that was not possible for Veronica as long as she was at Kuran manor. Veronica has never been able to meet or speak to Takero whenever she was at Kuran manor. Therefore getting out of there even if it was for a little while was an absolute necessity. So to make Veronica come out of the Kuran manor both the sisters made few master plan and one of them was what took place the night of the valentines day.

To clear all confusion let me elaborate it a bit in details. It was Ai who came up with the master plan and Veronica followed her instructions. It was Ai's calculation that if Veronica insults Shoka about her age and youth, a definite sensitive matter to the blonde female since she was a noble and Kaname was pureblood meaning soon she would start aging and someone else would be taking her place in Kaname's bed. And that is what exactly happened Shoka was insulted beyond measure but even more than that insecurity hit her. Insecurity of losing her beloved Kaname-sama made her so desperate that she mixed arousal tablets into his drink, getting him sexualy aroused beyond norm. And thus the entire night Kaname stayed in her arms making love no fucking her in many different ways and position. And after that everything fell exactly as planned. Bringing out the perfect opportunity for Veronica to leave Kuran manor for some time.

And now moving onto the girls...

It was early in the morning, time for humans' to out and vampires' to be in. But for these two young vampires it was entirely a different case. They were getting ready, both had what one would call, date in the afternoon. Now if you wonder why these girls chose afternoon broad daylight then here is your answer...what is the best time to evade your vampire parents? Majority preferred to be inside instead of roaming around outside and getting burnt.

Taking over two hours both Ai and Veronica got themselves ready. Ai dressed herself into a peachy pink cashmere sweater dress that ends right above her knees and tied up her dark burgundy hair in ponytail. Her makeup consisted of light blush and peachy lip-gloss matching her dress. And for shoes she selected a pair of matte leather ankle length boots.

Veronica on the other hand dressed herself in a short floral printed skirt that ends upto her mid-thigh. For top she chose a white silk blouse with lace sleeve. Her makeup was minimal. Like her cousin Ai Veronica also wore a pale pink blush, with a matching pink matte lipsticks and for her eyes a simple champagne color shadow, thin black liner and quite a few layers of mascara for her already long and volumized lashes. Due to her skirt being short Veronica also wore a pair of very sultry sheer black lace stockings and for shoes she too went with a pair of ankle length boots in white that belonged to Yuki. Ai feet were a size up compared to Veronica but Yuki on the other hand was the same side as hers. Therefore Veronica and Yuki were always able to exchange shoes.

"Veron hurry up." Ai rushed checking her phone. "They are already waiting for us."

"Wait my hair is still not done." the younger girl complained brushing through her wavy hair. "I think I should straight it."

"No it's perfectly fine." Ai said snatching the brush from her younger sister's hand and quickly tousling her hair. "Leave it in beach bounces, just like the modals in Victoria's secret."

After getting ready came the biggest part of the problem. How would they leave? Both headmaster and Zero were out of town in mission thus leaving Yuki and her son Ren in charge of the house. Ren had group studies for which he decided to stay over at his friend's house therefore yuki wasthe only one in charge of the house and the two trouble some house. And this added as a prefect bonus for the girls.

Though birthed by Yuki, Ai was nothing like her mother. She inherited both her father and uncle's intelligence. And for that reason she was able to pull out all the stunts that she always did under the nose of her mother. As for this date she did make a fantabulous plan. And according to that plan Yuki herself drove and dropped both the girls to the library and from there the girls called cab and straight away headed to the lounge where the boys were patiently waiting for them.

By the time their date finished...it was almost night. Their boyfriends Toji, Ai's man and Takero Veronica's man dropped them outside the gate of Cross Academy and from there onwards they walked back to the Cross household. The went pretty much good both, but Ai's being the more experienced one was much more comfortable with kissing, getting her neck nibbled. Veronica on the other hand for the first few hours was very nervous. Understanding her discomfort Takero decided to take it slow. He held her hand, gave it gentle squeeze, played with her bouncy hair. From there he proceeded to kiss her on the cheeks. Veronica too kissed him on the cheeks. Then they fed each other dessert. And towards the end of their date Takero kissed her on the lips. Veronica too gave in and soon their gentle kiss turned into a wild one but only lasted till Veronica accidentally bit onto his tongue hard. Though this is how their date ended but Takero promised Veronica that their next date will be even more romantic.

* * *

"We're home." Both Ai and Veronica said in union entering the house and taking off their shoes. Their giggling of joy still not properly concealed.

"Welcome home...girls!" Came a deep velvety voice that only belonged to...fear took over both their hearts, specially Ai. Because the last few times when he visited his voice was tensed and agitated. But this time it was awfully calm.

"Kaname-ojisama!" Ai was quick enough to greet her uncle after all something inside her hinted that chances are there that he figured it all out.

Though Ai greeted him respect fully Veronica did the total opposite ignoring Ai's warning glares.

"Why are you here...Again?" she demanded in a quite disrespectful tone taking both Ai and Yuki by surprise.

"Princess...I have come to take you home." Kaname Kuran spoke taking a step towards the young girls and extended one hand to grab Veronica.

"No never," Veronica protested, slapping his hand away. "I am not going anywhere with you."

"Oni-sama, please let her stay for sometime." Yuki requested and added. "Why don't you stay here too for sometime."

Instead of answering to his sister he continued with his daughter. "We are going home princess." Once more he stated calmly.

"NO." Veronica screamed. "ARE YOU DEAF? DID YOU NOT HEAR ME-"

**SLAP!**

The sound of tight slap echoed through the corridor.

"You have become quite an insolent girl..." As he spoke his wine shaded eyes changed to glowing crimson. "And you..." this time the Kuran male focused his attention on Ai. "Quite a plan you made..." He hissed making his niece gasp out of shock. By now there was no doubt in Ai's mind that he has figured out everything. The sinister look of his eyes told it all.

Sensing her bother's raging aura Yuki decided to intervene in hopes with cooling down the situation.

"Kaname-onisama they went to the national library, I personally drove and dropped them there."

"If that is the case, then my question is what were you both doing at the library?"

Ai was making a sensible answer in her mind but before that Veronica just poured water in all of that

"Stu-studying." Veronica stuttered.

"See onisama, they were studying." Yuki defended the girls.

"Then tell me why is it that I smell male odor from you both." Kaname pointed out this time making his sister gasp. Leaning further towards Veronica he picked up stronger scent from around her mouth and it indicated one thing...

"Has he touched you?" By touch he was actually referring to kiss.

Veronica was so scared that she was unable to answer.

The lights started to blink on and off followed by sound of glass cracking. All these indicated one thing Kaname Kuran was losing it...

"I am taking her home Yuki." The last thing Kaname said to his sister as her grasped onto the young vampire's arm and yanked her out of the Cross household.

Yuki and Ai could only watch as how brutally Kaname pushed her into the black limo and then he himself climbed inside...then the car started it engine and drove off...

* * *

It has been already two days since her return to Kuran manor and ever since returning to Kuran manor Veronica kept locked herself inside the room. In realty it was her only way to hide from Kaname's wrath. This is how they would get caught? that fast...it was something that Veronica never imagined. Now all time the only prayer in her mind was that somehow magically Kaname would calm down as soon as possible.

The sound of door opening and closing reached Veronica's ear; followed by the click sound of the door getting locked. Veronica did not even move an inch from where she has been standing, ever since she entered her room after her return to Kuran manor.

"Princess," she heard her name being called in a dangerously calm husky voice that belonged to none other than her 'Papa'. But the Princess did not even dare to look up at him in the eye. He called her once more this time his voice a bit more firmer making the young teen vampire look at him with her fearful eyes.

"Sit over here." This time it was plain command with a gesture of his hand pointing towards the sofa opposite to her bed.

Kaname just observed with hawk like eyes as his princess like an obedient child followed his command without uttering a single word. And tip-toed her ways towards the white leather couch and carefully placed herself over it sitting on straight posture.

After a moment he too followed and stopped when he only a hand distance away from her. Instead of sitting beside her on the couch he kneel down before her. The hard look still plastered on his face. His eyes were glowing red meaning his anger has not fallen…yet.

Veronica heart was drumming against her chest, so fast that even Kaname himself was able to feel it crystal clear from where he was.

Veronica's eyes were fixated on her lap. She was preparing herself because the load of scolding might come down any moment. But little did she know the pureblood king was not intending for something like that. The reason that no scolding has come yet mare her more agitated.

"Look at me." There was no need for him to raise his voice; his command automatically did the job. She looked up at him; eyes widened, lips partially parted. Deep and slow sigh passing them. Though very young yet her beauty pulled him like magnet, which no other woman has been able to do so far.

A part of him wanted to forget everything and wanted to seal the little gap of her mouth with his own. But he contained him, because at this point his rage was far greater than his lust.

"You look scared." He continued taking her chin between his fingers. "Do I look that frightening?" he added with a dark chuckle. His glowing red eyes that peeked through his long bangs and the wicked smirk curling the ends of his lips…a gorgeous but very frightening sight indeed.

He tightened his finger around her chin. "Are you not going to defend yourself?" Another dark chuckle escaped him while his hand that was holding onto her chin moved to her hair. Wrapping a few locks of her soft brown hair between his fingers he pulled his towards his face, only to deeply inhale the scent of it. _And it smelled exceptionally good…_

"Your hair smells out of the ordinary." Then letting go of her hair the same finger landed on her face tracing over her perfectly done makeup, trailing down to her soft glossed pink lips and then from there trailed to her jaws following her jawline to the crook of her neck; rubbing his thumb on her pulsating point. "You look beautiful." Nearing her ear, he purred into her hear. "Very, very beautiful."

Veronica opened her mouth to speak but closed it right away not finding the right words.

"Tell me…who is it for that you look so beautiful?" A question that made the young princess's heart stops. "Is it me?" the young girl gasped slightly. "Is it for my affection?"

"What?" Veronica asked feeling utterly confused. Only to have his smirk widen even more.

"Ah…have I frightened you?" he said gently cupping her face and assured her in a light hearted tone, "It was a joke, a bad joke huh?"

"Are you angry at me?" Veronica finally managed to master her tongue.

"It will reduce my anger once you tell me who that boy was." Once more his light hearted tone changed to a dark one sinister one. "Who is he to you?"

Veronica remained silent. She did not know what was the right away to tell him that they were sort of seeing each other, for quite some time but kept it very low.

"I believe I asked you a question…and I expect an answer." His tone was gentle yet dangerous.

The younger vampire was too scared to speak. Her mouth trembled in fear.

"I want an answer." His commanding tone reminded her.

"I-I am s-sorry." The smirk on the older vampire's lips widened. At this point she was indeed an amusing sight to watch. The girl who practically shouted at him at the top of her lungs few nights prior was now trembling like a scared cat desperately pleading for dear life.

"But that is not my answer." He toyed with her even more. He decided to make it simpler for her by breaking down the question. "What is his name?"

"Ta-kero Osaragi." She mumbled her voice barely audible but Kaname Kuran clearing heard the syllables that left her mouth.

"What is he to you?" His stern voice demanded for the second time.

"We love each other." This time Veronica tried her best to fight her fear and speak. Inside she braced herself for a tight slap or a shouting by what shocked her was that she got neither; instead a rare sound reached her ear.

Laughter!

To Veronica's utter surprise it was sound of laughter; that too from her beloved papa. Veronica was shocked…and who would not be? After all this was the first Veronica heard him laugh, so loudly.

"Love?" He asked between his laughter. "Do you even know the meaning of that word?"

"Love mean love." Veronica said innocently. And suddenly his laughter stopped, his eyes glowed more red, with a dark glare emanating from it.

"No my dear," he spoke observing the overly seductive stockings she wore. He placed his palm over her stocking covered foot and slowly started to slide up following the bends of her slim leg.

"…you are wrong, love does not mean love. Love is nothing but Loss Of Valuable Emotion."

"What?" Veronica asked confused. Instead of answering he gently gave her knee cap a little squeeze.

"There is no such thing called love." Kaname started while his hand also slowly started working its way upward towards her thigh. "That boy does not love you," his palm reached her mid-thigh where the hem of her skit rested. His fingers cunningly made its entrance but Veronica too on reflex placed her plan over her skirt preventing his hand from going further. Her eyes met him in a confused stare. She was not sure what he was trying to do.

As for Kaname Kuran, he only saw one thing in those eyes, and that was fear.

"However…" the older male continued, his palm over taking her and sliding towards her outer thigh. Once more it stared to move upward. This time, making the young girl gasp in shock "What are you doing?"

But he chose not to directly answer her. Instead continued to go further upwards his hand reach the point where her leg connects to her hipbone. His hand continued to search for a second or two till it met its desired object, which was the hem of her undergarment. The red thong; which she specifically purchased for today's event.

"What are you doing?" This time her voice had more fear in her voice.

Not a word left his mouth till his fingers found the carefully knotted string of the thong that was on the sides of her hips. All this time his eyes were locked with her in a shameless gaze.

"…but however there is one thing that he surely wants from you," with that said in a swift pull he undid the knot of her undergarment partially opening it. A sharp gasp left the young princess's lips at her adopted father's action. Her eyes closed down in a tight squeeze and a deeper shade of rose took over her face. Her body started to shiver vigorously out of fear.

Knowing that he has taken it too far Kaname quickly pulled his hand back. The truth he it was not his intention to do it in such manor, it was highly inappropriately and should not have happened but no matter how hard his brain commanded him to stop…he body indeed betrayed him.

"I am sorry. I did not intend to frighten you." He quickly apologized taking Veronica's small face between both his hands. "What I tried to explain is that you are precious, so is your innocence." Veronica just stared at him dumb founded. "Your innocence should not be bared before any. It is a treasure that should be kept hidden."

Veronica once more blushed realizing what he was actually trying to tell her. Yes he was lecturing her regarding her virginity. This sort of conversation with Kaname was indeed an embarrassment for the young vampire. He was like her father and daughter did not talk to father about such things.

"I was not going to any such thing," Veronica assured. "But Takero is a good boy. He wants to court me Papa… that too only with your permission and blessings."

Finally lifting himself off his knees Kaname Kuran placed himself beside the young girl… and pulled her small form closer to him resting her head over his chest and asked. "Do you like the boy?" he asked her with genuine interest.

"I love him very much." Veronica declared childishly, "It was love at first sight."

For the second time Kaname Kuran wanted to laugh out loud but this time he held himself back knowing it would be very rude.

"Well then I shall turn blind eyes as long as you keep yourself decent." Kaname warned her but also gave her his blessings. "But before that I must see him for myself and decide that he is right for my princess."

Veronica could not believe her ears. It was too good to be true. Not possible. To make sure it was no dream she pulled away from his embrace and looked at him for confirmation. And yes his eyes reflected the blessing his heart held for him.

"Really…you want to meet him?" Veronica wanted confirmation.

"Really…I want to meet him." He confirmed.

Intoxicated with joy the young princess pounced on the pureblood tackling him down on the bed with all her weight.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou so much Papa…" She placed a deep kiss on his cheeks. "I love you…I love you so much…"

"I love you too…"  
_love you very much…so much that I yearn for you all to myself…only mine you shall be…and for that reason I will allow your silly love to grow because the more it will grow, deeper will be the heartbreak…you may think of me as your enemy but believe me…it is for your own good that I do what I do…because there is no such thing as love._

Sadly the only audible parts to Veronica were his firsts four words.

**a.n. sorry this chapter is a bit longer. hope you all enjoyed. thank all for the reviews. also wanted clear one thing if anyone is confused...veronica is different here than other stories. She is a girl of barely 16 (very much pampered and spoiled) where as Kaname is like man in his mid 30's to late 30's. but i promise you that she is going to grow up as the story progresses. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Heartbreak, healing and Realization**

* * *

Today is the day!

Today is the big day for Veronica; finally Takero is coming over for dinner. He will meet her Papa. And Papa will give them his blessings and then nothing but happily ever after waits for her. Veronica never expected Kaname to be so understanding of her relationships. The fact that he accepted and showed interest to meet Takero meant a lot for her. Now all she could hope that Takero wwould not screw it up out of nervousness.

Veronica knew Takero was nervous, so nervous that he did not know what to even wear for dinner at Kuran manor. It Veronica who chose his outfit for the event.

It is almost dinner time. Takero will be here any moment. With each passing seconds Veronica's heart rate grew faster and faster. And breaking all the anticipation the bell finally ranged. A maid was making her way towards the door but Veronica ran past the maid and opened the door herself…and there he was her man standing outside with a bouquet of red roses for her.

"Flowers for you, my beautiful Veronica." Takero spoke extending the flowers towards Veronica.

"Oh Takero!" A deep shade of red blushed over her face.

"Oh Veronica," Came Shoka's over mother voice. "how long do you wish to keep the handsome outside."

Who made her way towards Takero held him by the arms and dragged him into the house. With Veronica following them behind trying her best to hide her blushing face.

And just as they made their way inside,

"Princess!" all three of them looked up to see Kaname Kuran making his way down the stairs with Seiran following him behind.

"Papa!" Veronica ran towards him and taking him by the arms dragged him down with her. Till he was face to face with the blonde aristocrat male, Takero Osaragi.

"Kaname Kuran, pleasure to meet you." The vampire king was the first to extend his hand. For a moment it was utter silent. Takero stood there like a statue just staring at him, the vampire king.

"Takero!" Veronica pocked him with her elbow and with her eyes signalled him to shake Kaname's hand that was extended in his direction.

"Sir, no lord Kuran." Takero exclaimed taking Kaname's hand with both his for a gentle shake. "It is an honour to meet you sir."

"The honour is mine boy," Kaname responds.

…

At the dinner table Kaname and Takero seemed to have a pretty civil conversation with Kaname doing most of the talking. Takero after all was quite nervous a chose to speak only when it was necessary. Shoka too did quite a bit of talking mostly praising Takero and how much him and Veronica looked good together. She even went to the extent of planning their weddings, honeymoon etc etc together but was stopped by a sharp glare from Kaname.

That left Veronica to be the only one who barely spoke. All the while eating her salads with her blushing bride face.

After dinner Kaname invited Takero to his study and desired to speak alone with him. The part that actually got all three of them tensed. But no option was left for them never the less.

While Kaname and Takero conversed inside Veronica and Shoka stood outside his door trying their best to listen to it as much possible but as luck would have it…to their utter disspointment they heard absolutely nothing.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Veronica asked.

"Your possible wedding." Shoka answered absent minded manner. "I guess."

"DO you think Papa will like Takero." Veronica was surely nervous that Shoka could see.

"I don't see why not, however I hope he does, better for-" Shoka was cut off mid-way since the door to Kaname's office opened.

Veronica's heart stopped many questioned clouded her mind; negative questions to be precise. Questions like what would he do if he did not like Takero. Who would she choose Takero or Kaname her Papa?

Kaname and Takero both came out. Both seemed to be quite engrossed in their conversation which was about sport. Football to be specific! Both Shoka and Veronica have their jaw dropped. Living with Kaname for all these years neither of them knew he was into sports, or watched football.

Veronica was glad, it only meant one thing Kaname actually opened up to Takero, he considered him like a son.

"Princess?" Kaname called her making Veronica slowly walk towards the men.

"Papa." Veronica was not able to look into Takero's eyes. She was that shy.

"I must admit you have good taste." Kaname said stroking her head. "I am proud of you princess…and you," this time he turned to Takero. "You have my permission to court her, make sure she does not shed tears."

"Sir I give you my word, I shall shed blood before she sheds a drop of tear." With that said the young vampire took Veronica's hand and placed a deep kiss at the back of her hand. "Veronica…I love you and forever will. I want to make you mine only if you will have me as yours."

"Yes." Veronica answered right away.

That is how with happy ending the night passed. Veronica believed she accomplished everything in life and all that remains now is her marriage to Takero and their happily ever after.

Well that is how her life was for the next four weeks nothing but romance and hapiness…because soon after that Veronica walked inside the night class chemistry lab one night and witnessed the most horrify sight that she never even imagined in the her worst of nightmares…Takero in arms of another girl…both unclothed indulged in passionate love making.

* * *

"My lady Veronica..." her maid banged onto her door with her fist. "Please open the door, Lord Kaname wishes to see you." The sound of soft sobbing could be heard from the outside. And that's it, that all was the maid could hear.

"Milady please, open the door!" The maid pleaded, tension dripping from within, after all what would she answer lord Kuran? It has been over few hours since the Kuran princess returned home and since then has kept herself locked inside her room. She did not even bother to come down for dinner.

"GO AWAY!" Came the response from inside. "LEAVE ME ALONE…ALL OF YOU."

"Milady-" the maid was about to speak once more but feeling a powerful aura approaching she got distracted. Turning around the maid saw the head of the house, making his way towards her direction.

"Any improvement?" Kaname asked the maid standing in front of Veronica's door.

"I'm afraid not Kaname-sama." The young maid responded, looking down at her feet. "I have been standing here for twenty minutes. She still refuses to open the door."

This time Kaname himself knocked on her door impatiently.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Veronica shouted from inside. "GET LOST, LEAVE ME ALONE."

Kaname looked at the maid with a bit of bewildered eyes. He too was a bit shocked from that high pitched shouting. Though he was the last one, who should be that shocked because not many days ago he himself experienced her shunting first hand in the kitchen in front of all the servants.

"Get the keys to this door…Mira." Kaname said to her maid reading out her name from the name tag that was attached on her chest.

"Yes my lord."

As the timid maid returned with the keys, Kaname signalled her to open the door for him. She unlocked the door and opened for her master to enter. Once entered Kaname shut the door behind. His eyes immediately fell on Veronica's small form thrown over the bed. She was on her stomach, with her face buried into the pillow. The movement of her shoulder blades clearly told him she has been crying hard, for quite some time. Her sobbing was the only source of sound in the room.

Instead of disturbing her by calling her, he made his way towards her. Upon nearing her bed he quietly sat down beside her. She did not turn to acknowledge his presence. He did not mind that, after all she had her heart-broken. And that pain that a broken heart could give was immense…none knew that better than him.

Today her young fragile heart was broken. He had no intention of sending more pain to it than it was already enduring. He leaned down and placed a longing kiss over her head before burring his face into her hair, while his hand slowly slid down her arm and finally entwined over her small hand.

"It will all be okay." He whispered to her. "Do you wish for me to erase his memories?"

The young vampire nodded her head no. And he respected her decision, if that was what she wanted then…

But despite everything he did not let her go, instead held onto her tightly with all the passion, love and affection he held for her in his heart. He wanted her to know that he was there for her, and he would never let her go.

Though exhausted from crying Veronica briefly managed to take a glance at the their entwined hands before drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

And he did not let go in the end…he stayed with her the entire night holding her into his arms…the place where she was the safest.

* * *

Next day Veronica woke up with the feeling off a cold hand tenderly stroking her head. Opening her eyes she was greeted with a beautiful sight of Kaname tenderly smiling at her.

"Good morning Princess." Veronica blinked and blinked a few more times to get her vision adjusted.

"I have brought all your favourite desserts for you." He said while signalling Veronica to look down on the bed where a tray full of pastries, éclairs, cream rolls, cheesecakes, chocolate truffles, fruits tarts and etc etc many different sorts of favourite dessert items that Veronica prefers.

"Good morning," he wished her once more, this time kissing her forehead and whispered against her head "rise and shine my darling." He kissed her once more, this time on the apple of her left cheek.

"Good morning Papa." Finally the little princess spoke wrapping her small arms around his neck bringing him closer than he already was.

"Hmmmmnn, they are so delicious…" Veronica hummed watching all the delicious looking bakery items before her on the tray. I her mind she was confused about which one to start with.

"What?" Kaname inquired "Is it not to your liking?"

Veronica gave him her famous confused stare. "It is…" the young vampire spoke but looked down in shame as she completed her line, with the words that were in her mind. "…but if I finish all these now there is no doubt I will write history on being the fattest vampire…and thus no man will ever love me."

A sad sarcastic chuckle left her lips… "How does it even matter?" Kaname saw the sudden trembling of her lower lip and could tell that she was struggling hard not to burst into tears once more. But that effort of her went down the drain and she snarled. "No one loves me anyways."

With that said Veronica picked up a piece of pastry and shoved it inside her mouth. And then another piece and then another. Though at first Kaname wondered what was in her mind but later realized she was going to choke herself if it's not stopped in time.

"Princes-" He was a bit late she already started to choke.

"Princess, princess clam down." He quickly went behind her and rubbed her back in for her to relax as she vomited out the half eaten cakes. "Relax my dear, please relax." He whispered into her ear bringing her into his arms.

"I hate my life….i hate it." Veronica once again started to cry; this time she cried her heart out. "I do not wish to live, please kill me."

"Princess, do not do this please," Kaname requested her to stop but who said she was going to listen. "Stop hurting yourself, the more you hurt yourself...the more you are hurting me." Kaname could only hope that his words would soothe her but it did not. "I love you my precious princess...even then why do you wish to hurt me?"

"I want to die." She sobbed again and again making the male realize that it was actually a wrong time for him to talk. No matter how much he tries at this point she will not listen to him. Therefore he decided to remain silent. Kaname said nothing just held her into his arms tightly. Though she struggled to break free but his hold was a lot stronger than her struggle.

"Please kill me…please." Veronica continued with her sob even after a long time. Her body was getting exhausted yet her mind kept on tormenting her with the disturbing images of Takero in that other girl's arms.

This time, Kaname knew he had to do something or else this exhaustion alone would be good enough to finish her. Thus he put a hand above her head and put her to sleep. Hoping that few more peaceful slumbers will eventually calm her down.

* * *

Two days later Veronica woke up this time feeling a lot better. All this time Kaname not even for one did he leave the house. All the paper works were brought home to him and he signed from there. And most of the meeting were conducted through conference call or video conference from his office.

Veronica though most of the time preferred to be locked inside her room. But Kaname did not mind that, instead he went inside her room and spent time with her.

During this time he tried his level best to teach her how to play chess, a sport she could never get through her head. Kaname's comment to that was that Veronica was too dumb enough to understand the concept of chess. And in her defence Veronica said that her brain was not evil, that is why chess was not her cup of tea.

Yuki dropped by sonetimes with Ai and Ren and spent an entire day with Veronica and her brother Kaname. Takuma too sometimes showed with piles and piles of for Kaname to sign and romance manga for Veronica to read. Despite Kaname's protest Takuma never stopped bringing those into the house. A part of Kaname always blames Takuma this sort of turnout for Veronica's brain. After reading all sort of obnoxious romance manga all her head thinks about is love, marriage and happily ever after. Headmaster Cross too showed up sometimes with all sorts of junk food for Miss Kuran, something which they often finished in one sitting.

All in all the next few days for Veronica was going quite well. While opening up the door to Kuran manor for all; Kaname also made sure that a certain individual does not show up and it was Shoka. After all Shoka's presence and her taunting comments are the last thing that Veronica needs. After all he had no desire to rub salt into her already wounded heart; because Shoka's lousy attitude towards Veronica would the nothing more than that.

If you think Shoka was kind enough to listen to that and not show up then you are highly mistaken. Shoka showed up every now and then. With desperate attempts to lay down with her lover but it only resulted in Kaname showing her away all this time.

During these passing days, one night Veronica did witness an incident or rather an act that changed her views on men forever. It was around three am. Only few more hours until down and at this point timing was of no value to the young Kuran lady. Neither she has school to go to or studies to do. Therefore she did what she felt like whenever. Most of her time was spent by eating sleeping and watching televisions. After dawn is the time when she usually goes to bed but today she only woke up half hour ago as she slept in the evening till night.

She was making her way from the kitchen to her while but source of faint struggle reached her ears. It confused Veronica and out of curiosity she decided to follow. And like cliché it lead her towards Kaname's office. Unlike all times this time the door was partially open…with barely a crack. Shoka was inside, Veronica understood from her scent and her voice. Giving into the curiosity Veronica indeed decided to peek.

"Lord Kaname, please." Shoka purred seductively undoing the buttons of his black silk shirt.

"No Shoka." Kaname spoke trying to put a gap between them "You must leave."

"But I am here for you, Kaname-sama, only you." Shoka spoke slipping her red night gown off her shoulders. Veronica's eyes widen as she how confidently Shoka stood before Kaname fully unclothed.

Kaname simply closed his eyes with a tired sigh.

"Have me, Kaname-sama." Shoka offered closing the distance between her and the pureblood. "It is for your betterment." This time she wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled him closer into a passionate kiss.

Veronica watched with wide eyes; totally amaze with this female's seduction skills. She was not giving Kaname the chance to speak. Her lips kept his mouth shut from her lips it moved to his neck, kissing it, nibbling it, licking his throat to going back to kiss his sharp jaw line. At the same her hands leading his hands to touch her in places that sent exotic pleasures all throughout his body. At one point of time Kaname's eyes did close down in blissful pleasure.

No matter how strong of a vampire Kaname Kuran was, in the end he was man. Behind all the exteriors of tough man he was a vulnerable lover, who lost the only love of his life to the man he despised the most.

"Kaname-sama…" A soft moan left Shoka's lips as Kaname started to take over the control and started to kiss her.

And the thing that happened next shocked both the females; the one in his arms and even the one witnessing everything from outside.

Suddenly he pulled away. Putting as much distance between him and Shoka was possible.

"Kaname-sama?" She exclaimed taking deep breaths. He too was taking deep raspy breath, after all pulling away from such intimacy difficult than one can imagine.

"…Leave…" He commanded between his heavy breathing. "I want you to leave…immediately."

"Kaname-sam-"

"No," he cut her off with the hand. "I refuse to indulge myself into such pleasure when my only child is suffering from such heartbreak."

"Kaname-sama?"

"Shoka…please leave just for now…leave." The last word was a straight command with the use of his power that Shoka with no will could disobey.

"As you wish my lord." Veronica watched with her mouth gaped as Shoka walked passed her Papa with her head lowered in both shame and anger, picked up her clothing wrapping themselves around her excited. Veronica too ran back towards her room watching Shoka run out of Kaname's room.

Entering her room Veronica threw herself over her bed. Nothing made sense to her…but in her heart deep respect filled up for Kaname. Tonight he changed her view of men. She realized all men are not lust full creatures. There were different ones too. And Kaname was one of them. Shoka was his lover, she was a beautiful lady indeed with the exact bedroom skills needed to keep her man satisfied yet today Kaname refused her. It was no easy task, he was aroused beyond measure yet he refused the pleasure Shoka offered him just for her sake…just for her…only her…

With thoughts of Kaname in mind once more Veronica drifted off to sleep for the night.

* * *

Next when Veronica woke up it was already late in the afternoon. Getting off her bed she ran straight towards Kaname's chamber and this time instead of knocking she burst in only to find her beloved papa asleep on the red velvety divan.

Being the cautions creature he was Veronica was a bit surprised to see that he too was capable of being careless. After all the window right opposite to him was were open with chilling winds entering, and worse the curtains were not closed.

_What was he thinking? _Thought Veronica grudgingly making her way towards the window to shut it down and pull the curtains. Then she walked into the vampire king's bedroom and came out with a comforter that she wrapped around him.

This time instead of leaving, him to his slumber she stayed. She sat herself down on the divan beside his sleeping figure and continued to comb his brown locks with her fingers. And for the first time in her life she saw things differently. She took notice of his breathtakingly handsome face, his sharp jawline, his long nose, long dark lashes, think elegant eyebrow and most importantly his beautiful dark mahogany hair that curtained a portion of his face.

_He is beautiful…so beautiful…_a realization that hit her.

For the next few days they only spent time in each other's company. Many nights they went for dinner outside. As they dined in the restaurants Veronica would from the corner of her eyes secretly admire him beauty. She watched with amazed eyes how gracefully he carried himself, in the dark navy suit. How gorgeously his hair layered over his shoulders. How sultry his eyes turned when he would drink a bit too much and with such a style he held his cigarette. Kaname was no smoker but occasionally he did smoke a cigarette or two. He is the live description of what is known as handsome and sexy yet graceful at the sometime. In her young language he would be described as bloody damn hot!

In one word he was perfect…absolutely perfection.

Little did Veronica know that things started to change inside of her? She would get the feeling of butterflies inside her stomach and heart would speed up every time her eyes would meet his sultry gaze. Even though she could not see but could feel her cheeks getting warmer every time he would take her hand and kiss the back of it. And most importantly something inside her fluttered every time he told her how much he loved her.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" Came her favourite husky voice.

Veronica turned her head back to _he _was making his way towards her. Totally glowing under light of soft late afternoon sunlight.

"Go back inside, the air outside is cold." He lightly scolded her.

"Papa-"

"No Papa, it is very cold in the garden so go inside Princess." He commanded.

"Yes Sir!" Veronica said with a salute.

And as she was about make her way inside she stooped noticing his formal attire. He was dressed in a white suit with black shirt underneath and red silk tie around his neck and a shiny black leather shoe to completely his look.

"Where are you going Papa?" Veronica could not help but ask. In her mind she hoped it was no date with Shoka. "Are you going out on a date." She asked tracing her finger over his tie.

"A formal gathering actually, for adults only." He replied tugging few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Do you promise to be a good girl till I return? And take care of the house?"

"I do…" She responded looking down.

"That's my Princess-"

"Kaname-sama, ready?" this time it was a third voice interrupting them. It was none other than Shoka, who stood by the main entrance door. A bit far from Kaname and his princess who were on the garden. Shoka too looked quite beautiful on the red lace gown. Her blonde hair tied up in a lose bun with few strands hanging by the sides. And the red lips sat perfectly on her.

"I will be a bit late, but do finish your dinner and take roper rest…is that clear?" Kaname instructed her.

"Yes very much…I promise I will be a good girl for you."

"Thank you Princess." He leaned down and places a soft kiss on her head.

With that he made his way towards Shoka. Veronica watched from behind as her beloved Papa was walking away from her….the sight in front of her acted like an eyes opener. She realized what a fool she had been to run after to shady boys for love whereas the best man was right before her eyes. But then to Kaname she was nothing more than a child…his daughter to be precise. And the one whom he was heading towards is his lover, and possible future wife.

The realization made her heart burn. No, she decided she is not going to lose Kaname at any cost. She will not lose his love…she will have him only to herself and share him with nobody…absolutely no one.

Watching Kaname link his arms with Shoka, she called him out.

"Papa!"

Kaname turned hearing his precious girl's voice and as he turned automatically his arm that was linked with Shoka unlinked seeing how Veronica was running towards him. He opened up his arms for her and in a matter of few seconds she threw herself into it only to have him scoop her up at once lifting her feet of the ground.

"Princess." He whispered burying his face at the crook of her neck. "What is the matter?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am going to miss you." Veronica too spoke under her breath, nuzzling her face into his hair. Shoka Looked away rolling her eyes. Their over affections for each other always irritated her.

"I will miss you too my precious Princess." Kaname responded. Both their holds tighten on each other, especially Veronica's who had her one hand tightly fisting into his hair and other on the shoulder of his suit jacket.

And next time when Shoka looked in their direction she was greeted with what she would consider rather shocking and confusing. Kaname stood with his back towards her, his face was buried deeply into Veronica's hair but Veronica was different, she was staring straight towards her. Shoka did not know why but for some reason the wild challenging look of Veronica's eyes sent a thrilling shiver down her spine. Something was not right, Shoka concluded.

"Princess, I love you." Kaname said first. At that exact moment Shoka's feared proved to be true as a slanted smile crept up Veronica's lips. It was the most wicked smile she has ever seen.

Touching her lips to Kaname's ear shell Veronica responded back "I love you too Papa…I love you very much." All the while her eyes stayed glued on Shoka.

And it only confirmed the noble lady's fear, _the brat is definitely up to something._

**a.n. thank you all for reading. sorry for another long chapter. hope you guys like it. any ideas for next chapter feel free to share. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter-12 Talk with Yori**

* * *

The black limo drove at slow steady speed as it almost reached Cross Academy.

Insides of Veronica crunched up in nervousness. After all she was not going to Cross Academy to visit her relatives, but to visit someone special. A friend you could say.

Soon after Kaname left Veronica too left; even though she promised her Papa that she will be a good girl but there was nothing wrong with going out was there. Then again she had to meet someone.

"We are here milady." The driver's voice snapped the young girl out of her thoughts.

"Please for me, I will not be long." With that Veronica opened the door to her side and climbed out of the car.

Instead of going towards the Cross residence Veronica went the other way towards the moon dormitory. Usually for normal people it is a very difficult task to get inside the moon dorm or the premises near it. But Veronica Kuran was no ordinary person, being the daughter of Kaname Kuran she was not even stopped at the gate, instead was given the direct permission to enter.

"Hi, I am here to meet Siya Ori." Veronica informed the security in charge. "Is she available?"

"Yes ma'am, please follow me." The security guided Veronica towards the said person's room.

Veronica impatiently knocked on the door only to be opened by a blonde haired female, moments later.

"Oh! Veronica." the female was genuinely surprised to see the Kuran princess. "I was not expecting you."

They were friends to be precise but always looked out for one another.

"Siya-senpai we need to talk." Veronica said.

The said person is Siya Ori, daughter of Sara Shirabuka from her first marriage to Lord Ori. Unfortunately few years after Siya's birth her parents separated and her mother remarried the Ichijo heir and Siya lived with her father. And coming from a family of divorce Siya too was a bit disturbed. It changed her personality at a very young age. She became one of the sultriest girls in the night class.

Despite everything she was still a head turner. Ai seemed to hate her due various warning and lectures from Yuki but Veronica actually always secretly admired her.

"Come in Veron." The blonde female held the door open for the younger female to enter.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Soiree that was being hosted by the Aidos.

Sayori Aidou, the wife to the Aidou family dressed herself in champagne colour silk gown for the occasion. While her husband Hanabusa Aidou chose to dress himself in black formal suit with blue tie matching his eyes. Yori's childhood best friend Yuki too arrived dressed in blue gown with her husband dressed in grey suit.

Soon after night fall all the guests started to arrive and by midnight all the guests were there including the vampire king Kaname Kuran.

It was more of a friendly gathering for all vampires of higher class to attend and have dinner, share drink, dance, discuss politics and further future plans.

Younger crowd mostly partake in dancing and socializing while getting themselves drunk whereas the seniors mostly indulged themselves to talk of politics. In the senor group mostly consisted of Asoto Ichijo, Nagamachi Aidou, Lord Shiki, Lord Ori, Isaya Shouto and many other senior members. And among them Kaname Kuran preferred to be presented and with him his plus one an over bored Shoka; who would constantly try to drag Kaname Kuran to the dance floor to flaunt her affections towards each other. Especailly if Yuki Kuran or Ruka Souen Kai was nearby. Though to Yuki it did not matter, because now that she found her happiness she wanted the same for her brother. But to Ruka it mattered a great deal, even to this day Ruka watched her beloved Kaname-sama with sad eyes.

"Yori-chan, do a duck face we are taking selfie." Yuki instructed her best friend bringing the phone before them. "Oh come on Yori-chan, please make duck face." Yes Yuki unlike her brother always preferred to fit into the younger crowd. Her mind was till to this day is a bit childish.

"Wait I want to be in the picture to." It was Hanabusa Aidou who just left in between an intense conversation just to be a part of the selfie.

"Alright couples selfie then." Yuki declared and called out to her husband. "Zero join us." Of course the silver haired hunter refused; only to have an over excited Hanabusa forcefully drag him into the picture.

**CLICK!**

In the end the picture came out to be Sayori smiling, both Yuki and Hanabusa competing to get the best duck face and a very angry looking Zero.

That was not all they started to click more pictures from many different angle. Only to have Ruka join them too.

"Yuki." with the sound of that deep voice their little pitter-patter come to an end as everyone becomes alerted by the powerful presence nearing.

"Kaname-sama." Both Hanabusa and Ruka were the first to greet the Kuran head.

"Oni-sama." Then Yuki greeted.

"Lord Kuran." Then it was Sayori and Zero just looked the other way.

"Please," Kaname spoke out with a gentle smile on his face. "Do not let my presence ruin your enjoyment."

"Oh oni-sama you are not ruining our enjoyment, we were just taking pictures." Then Yuki suggested. "Why don't you join us too."

Before Kaname could respond, "My lord." The sultry voice of Shoka followed by a pair of slim hand circling around the pureblood's wait is what the group witnesses. Ruka immediately closes her eyes, not being able to take it in.

"Good evening Lady Shoka." Yuki was the first one to greet.

"Good evening Yuki." Shoka greeted back in tone of power, as if she is already the queen of all vampires. But Kaname Kuran was not the type to sit and let his mistress insult the person who he loves the most in this world.

"It's Lady Yuki to you Shoka." He corrected his mistress in a bit of a harsh tone.

"My apologies, haw have you been Lady Yuki." Shoka spoke through gritted teeth suppressing her anger and hatred for the Kuran princess. It was quite visible, if someone were to carefully observe they can clearly tell the insecurity Shoka feels around Yuki. And being the observer Sayori Aidou did not miss the look of hatred Shoka had in her heart for Yuki. Observation told Sayori that Shoka is one of those filthy females who would do anything to keep her power and now her power only meant Kaname Kuran.

And that got the ginger haired female worried. Sayori was not worried about Yuki but rather about Veronica. Working at Cross Academy as guidance councillor made both her and Veronica quite close. In-fact was the only one to whom Veronica always opened up. The young Kuran princess does not hide anything from her and from few of their recent conversations Sayori was able to figure out that Veronica has developed what could considered a crush on her adopted father.

Not only its forbidden but a very dangerous thing indeed.

If Shoka is ever to figure that out only God know what level she will sink into just to get rid off Veronica. Meaning Veronica's life is in danger. And Sayori knows better not to just sit tight and do nothing. She has to do something and fast.

The only opening option she was to let him be aware, after all this can be stopped if action is taken at the right time.

"Lord Kuran," Sayori's voice made a stop to the conversation that was taking place between her husband, Kaname and his sister Yuki.

"Lady Aidou." The king greeted taking her hand to kiss the back of it. With that came Shoka's hatefull glare.

_Just as I expected…_Yori thought meeting eyes to eye with Shoka.

Ignoring Shoka, the ginger haired female focused her full attention on Kaname. "We need to talk, about your daughter."

"Just the two of us?" Kaname confirmed.

"Yes."

"Well then." Un-linking himself from Shoka's arm he extended his hand towards Sayori and offered, "Shall we?"

* * *

"So you have a crush on your father?" Siya asked with quite a serious face surprising Veronica a bit. On her way to the academy Veronica feared that this girl might make a joke of her for some reason she did not judge her.

"I want him for myself!" Veronica declared then asked shyly looking down at her lap. "Is it normal?"

"It is, but then illicit sex can take place between anyone. Relationships don't matter." The girl had very different thinking.

"But he is my papa." Veronica declared with guilt. "Where is sex coming from?"

"Everything is about sex little Veronica." Siya smirked.

"But he is love with Shoka-"

"Oh please Veronica, darling you and I both now he doesn't love Shoka, but yes he, still is in love with Yuki Kiryu." Veronica bit her tongue feeling a bit awkward.

"Then why is he with Shoka?" Veronica asked frustrated.

"Veron!" Siya gave her a, 'what the hell look!' "A man needs his appetite for sex to be satisfied. No matter the case in the end he is a man, insatiable desire for his carnal needs…mostly due to the betrayal he received from his sister. "

For a moment both the girls remained silent only for Veronica to speak up after a while breaking the silence.

"So he is still in love with aunt Yuki?" Veronica wondered. "What is there in aunt Yuki that he loves so much? I mean Shoka is perfect!"

"You are right Shoka is perfect." Siya agreed lighting herself a cigarette. "She is a pretty face, an hour glass body but she lacks the innocence of Yuki Kuran." Siya noticed how carefully Veronica was taking in her words. "And the one thing that arouses Kaname-sama the most is innocence."

"But will he ever look at me that way?" Veronica asked feeling a bit ashamed.

"He will, if you can make him." Siya replied smirking. "And from where I am seeing you are the forbidden fruit to him…and Veronica" Siya called to Veronica's full attention. "Always remember this; no man can ever resist forbidden fruit."

Hearing those words Veronica's face brightened up. "The will you teach me how to be the better forbidden fruit?"

"You already are that Veronica, so concentrate elsewhere," her friend advised.

"Like?" Veronica asked, trying to learn.

"Your first task, observe."

"Observe?" Veronica asked back raising her eyebrow.

"Yes observe, both Yuki and Shoka and carefully learn from them."

"What am I supposed to learn?"

"Oh dear Veronica, that is up to you to figure out."

* * *

"So what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Kanamed asked Sayori taking her to the terrace.

Instead of answering the female let out a deep sigh. To tell the truth she was conflicted at this point. When she approached the Kuran male Yori was determined in her head that she will tell him of Veronica's on growing affection towards him. But now that she thought about it over and over again, it few question ventured into her mind question like what if Kaname pushes her away? Then the poor girl will have nowhere to go in this vast world; she has no one to look after her. NO matter what in the end Kaname is her only family, he is the only source of shelter the poor girl has. And Yori had no intention of taking it away from her.

"Lady Aidou?" Kaname called to get her attention.

"It is about Veronica." Yori declared. Still making up her mind on whether to tell him or not.

"What about her? Did my Princess do anything?" Kaname asked sounding concerned. But then again when every time it came to Veronica he was always concerned.

Yori made up her mind, to go with the second option and not to tell him at all and instead this is what she told him. "Veronica is growing up."

"I am aware of that." He was very much aware of that; the way he watched her that no detail could escape those hawk eye. And not that he could feel her changes too, each time they embraced her body told him of the changes that it was enduring.

"She is no longer is the child that she once was." Kaname pointed out.

"Time flies." Yori added. "I myself feel quite surprised watching my own children grow up. Anyways about Veronica…you need to make sure she understands that you are her father."

A small chuckle escaped Kaname as he asked, "Why have I done something wrong as her father?"

"Oh no, I did not mean that." Yori spoke getting a bit nervous. "I mean Veronica, feels a bit lonely, she misses you…her father." Yori did not know that the male in front of took her words in but showed away the last part that said 'her father'. "What I am trying to say that your relationship with Shoka is absolutely your personal matter but concerning Veronica, she fears she is losing your affection."

Kaname did not interrupt the female just carefully listened to her.

"It would be best if some sort of friend can be formed between Veronica and Shoka. Once Veronica is ready to accept her as a mother figure it solves all problems…"

"Shoka must come to accept Veronica's importance in my life, if not she can be dealt with."

"And for Veronica, spend some time her; let her know that you are her _father _you shall be there for her at all times…just let her know that you are there and you will always be there."

Little did Sayori Wakaba Aidou know she was fueling up the fire that would lit up the most sinful and forbidden affair that the vampire race ever see… an affair that would not only shed many tears but cost lives, innocent lives.

**a.n thank you for reading and all the reviews. i hope you enjoyed this chapter. lemme know if you guys have any idea on how Veronica can attempt to seduce Kaname or the little innocent tricks she can pull.**


	13. Chapter 13

**a.n. please re-read towards the end i changed and extended it. hope you all will like it. thank you. **

**Chapter 13 Troublesome desire **

* * *

The sounds of deep moan escalated and the male sharply pulled the female into his arms.

"Kaname-sa…ma," Shoka suppressed a moan as her lover started to undress her. Hoping to connect with him as fast as possible she too started to undo the buttons of his shirt and once undone pushed it down his shoulders.

Once the shirt gone her long fingers traced over his smooth toned chest before finally wrapping them around his neck and finally pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Pulling both their bodies together onto the bed Shoka whispered in a deep husky voice into the male pureblood's ear.

"Do you want me? My lord?" she purred licking the outer shell of his earlobe making her lover let out an animalistic groan.

"I'm going to have…you…my dear Shoka." Kaname too whispered back taking her earlobe in between his teeth and giving it a little bite. While the same time his skill full hand worked its way to slide the lred lacy undergarment off her legs. This wild action took the female lying underneath him over the edge as she desperately clung to him trying to melt their bodies together as one.

Giving up all his calm and composure Kaname Kuran too was quite aroused to be connected with this seductive lady.

In the end no matter what Kaname could not deny the fact that Shoka looked quite stunning wearing that red lace lingerie set.

Sliding her hands down Shoka assisted him in undoing his tan pants and pulling it down his hips. Both of them cried out an audible moan at the bliss of their union.

Over the time as the pleasure reached to its height Kaname picked up his pace making the female beneath him cry out his name over and over again till that entire load inside him milked out of him leaving him empty and in utter ecstasy.

The tired body of the dark haired male collapsed over his blonde mistress utterly satisfied and panting for air.

* * *

The couple spent the entire night on the bed, their indecent bodies hidden underneath the duvet. Shoka snuggled against him fast asleep. Her one arm wrapped around his torso. Kaname on the other hand just woke up from his short nap. His body tired from the intimate exertion.

Looking at ticking clock on the bedside table Kaname noticed it was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon. He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom for his start of the day shower. More so he reeked off Shoka and that was not how he wanted to present himself before his daughter.

_Daughter…_the pureblood thought in a dark mind. _What has the world come to that a father tries to picture how his daughter would squirm underneath him? _

The hot water pouring down from the shower was able to cleanse his body…but did absolutely nothing to clean his filthy soul.

Kaname's head tilted up facing the shower head, allowing the warm water to wash his face while letting his eyes slowly closing down. Once his eyes were closed finally he could see _her…_his precious doll.

_…Doll…_

_I may call you Princess in public but in our lone time you are my doll…I know you find it quite ridiculous but this is what truly describes you to me. You do not understand Veronica how beautiful you have become that it is unreal…_

_Every time I look at those eyes…I lose myself, I become restless, impatient…so impatents that my heart is incapable of beating properly. It is your fault…all your fault._

_It is your fault to own such mesmerising eyes…that alluring smile…that inviting scent…_

_You shall be punished…for playing me…today I am not going to spare you._

_Your lips parts in an audible gasp while I grasp onto your sound. _

_Oh! The sound you make! Oh God!_

_…I want to hear it again, this time louder. But you don't listen to me. You naughty little minx…_

_I tighten my hold that I have on your arm. You whimper this time it sounds even better. _

_I look into your eyes…my heart warns me. It tells me I will forever lose my ability to look away…_

_I don't listen…the fool I am. _

Suddenly Kaname Kuran snaps his eyes open. His breathing slow and heavy; once more the Kuran lord finds himself aroused at the deep thought of his adopted daughter. He also notices how often his palm was rubbing against his thighs. He was touching himself in order to calm down. But the problem was the more he touched himself the more his desire to touch her increased.

There was one temporary solution for the time being. And he took that…he twisted the shower tap to the right changing his warm water to ice cold. Now all he could hope that it works.

* * *

After the shower instead of waking Shoka up and sending her back home, Kaname Kuran made his way towards his little Princess's chamber. He slightly opened the door to her room, the gap was so small that it was barely noticeable and it worked because Veronica did not notice anything.

And harbouring the habit of carelessness Veronica indeed could not pick up the presence of being watched. Thus it gave Kaname some generous amount of time to look at her, watch her, observe her…with her even knowing.

The vampire king too, preferred it that way. After he did not want Veronica to find out that he always watched her…always from the shadows hidden in that darkness.

And he watched her…he watched as his daughter Veronica was sprawled across the couch in her room, while conversing with her newly formed best friend come advisor Siya on the phone. Her perfectly manicured fingers rolled and twilled between locks of her hair; a beautiful shade of pink spread across her cheeks. Shy smile often curled up her lips revealing her upper set of teeth; which moments later bit into her lower lip changing her eyes to nervous glances.

_Oh so beautiful look my precious chewing onto that lip of yours, if only…if only you would have known that I too desire to bite that lip. _

Not only did he watch her but heard her too. She was talking about him, that he knew very well. He know more than that, he was no fool after all, he was aware that she was becoming infatuated with him day by day. He knew that his touch now caused her to blush. He was quite well aware of the jealousy that she harboured against Shoka. And every time he thought about the young girl crush on him his heart swelled up in pride and his flaming desire erupting for her, like lava of the volcanoes.

_If only you knew…that you are not alone my precious Princess, I too feel the same way about you. No, it is not same…in fact more, much more than even you can begin to imagine._

Veronica becomes aware of a presence outside her door.

"Have to go now, talk to you later Siya senpai." She muttered under her breath whispering softly. With that said she hung up the phone and gently threw it the other side of her couch and sat up straight.

Then moments later the door to her room slowly opened and her unearthly handsome Papa walked in. He was dressed in a navy blue shirt with details of leaf patterns on his left shoulder and his black silk pyjama trousers. Like most of the time this time too Kaname first couple of buttons of his shirt open, with his chest peeking through the inside.

The young female was not even aware but the approaching male did take notice that the blush on her face took a shade deeper.

"Princess." He called her in his alluring voice.

"Papa!" her voice was mix sultriness and innocence making it devilishly delicious. Veronica actually stood up as Kaname approached her. She stood before him nervously whereas he watched her intently with confident eyes.

Settling down on Veronica's couch Kaname extended his hands and with his narrowed eyed gaze he commanded her to take it. As if being hypnotized by those gorgeous shade of wine eyes Veronica placed her small palm over his large one and watched as he closed his closed his fingers caging her hand in between them.

"Did you sleep well Papa?" She asked in her caring voice and continued. "You face tells me that you did not sleep properly."

He gave her no answer instead guided her to sit on his lap. Veronica looked at him with her hooded eyes as he took her hands to his lips and affectionately kissed all five of her fingers and entwined their hands together.

"Nothing can affect me, if my day starts with the brightest sunshine that you are…" this time the Kuran lord spoke cupping the younger girl's face before placing strands of her hair behind her ear as he whispered purred "…my beautiful Princess."

Veronica could not explain in words what she was actually feeling. How her heart pulsated at the closeness? Not too long ago this closeness between them did not leave much effect on her but now things were different….everything is different.

"Papa why are you here and not with Shoka?" Veronica could not conceal her jealousy though she, in her mind thought she was doing a pretty good job.

Once again her Papa gave her no direct answer. Cupping the back of her head, he gave her right cheek a soft supple kiss, making the young girl blink in utter confusion. And then he repeated the same action for left side of her face… fully aware that his little princess was missing her beats.

And then finally answered her question that Veronica kind of forgot that she even asked.

"We must plan the Christmas party…shouldn't we?" Kaname suggested, the corner of his lips perked up in hidden smirk. In truth he just wanted to be near her, wanted to be touched by her that's all.

Pouting her lips the little girl Veronica inquired in an arrogant tone "You need my help?"

Kaname just nodded his head to reply while his eyes bored into her.

"Why should i help you?" She demanded with air of authority, while her long lashes fluttered like an innocent flirty girl and her fingers unintentionally playing with one of the button of his shirt.

Kaname closely observed and took count of how often her fingers came in contact with his bared chest. Instead he too keeping his calm composure responded in his commanding voice "Because I commanded you to do so."

Chewing back her lower lip once more Veronica answered, this time her voice had a playful tone to it. "What is i disobey?"

_Oh the devil you have become...Princess._

Leaning a bit forward closer to her ear once more Kaname whispered, "Then I'm afraid I will have to punish you."

"And how will you punish me?" Her tone on its own become more teasing. Somehow the normal conversation between the adopted parent-child started to take the sexual tone.

"Hmmmm...how shall I punish you?" Kaname hummed a little nuzzling his face against her pretending to think and then suggest. "Ah...I know, i shall tie your hands down and..." he left the sentence incomplete but Veronica could not hold back her curiosity.

"And?" Veronica asked.

"Tear your flesh with my fangs...and fest on your blood." This time he leaned a bit more closer making his lips come in constant with the shell of her ear making her shiver under the release of his hot breath. And no did not stop there, he nuzzled his face more against her, with his nose taking in her scent at the same time with his skillful hands suddenly attacked her with tickle.

Veronica squealed out at the top of her tongue in the surprise attack.

"NOOOO...STTTOPPP! PAPA NO...PAPAH...PA...PA..PLEAASSE..."

Veronica too did not hold back. With one hand she grabbed a fistful the male's hair and her other hand fisted on his back grasping onto his shirt.

Lost in all their father and daughter time neither actually realized how inappropriate their position actually turned. Kaname almost lay her down on her back and attacked her this time using more force. Making Veronica squeak and squeal out in the tingling sensations. TO fight back she too bit onto his with her teeth but that had no effect on him.

"You naughty little girl..."

Veronica once more squeaked from her position and shook her head vigorously.

AHEM! AHEM! AHEM!

The sudden sound of throat clearing get Kaname frozen on the spot. Veronica on the other hand coax her head to side to see Sayori Wakaba Aidou standing by the door. With quite a disappointing look on her face. Pulling himself back from Veronica Kaname stands on his feet but does not look at Sayori in the eye.

"If you need me for anything I will be available in my office lady Aidou." Kaname spoke awkwardly before walking past the ginger haired female. It's truel that he was feeling a bit awkward. In his head several time the thought of erasing her memories passed but he was not sure whether to do it. After all he did not want anyone to know of his feeling that he started to harbor towards his young daughter.

"Thank you lord Kuran but I'm here to meet Veronica actually." Yori answered her eyes fixated at Veronica giving her a look of disappointment. But the young female didn't even seem to have bit of guilt in her. Rather her face was full of joy as if she had been victorious.

Just as Kuran male exited Veronica chamber closing the door behind him, Veronica face lit up in joy and she leaped few feet above the ground.

"Aunt Yori~I'm so happy~" Veronica sang and danced her way towards Yori.

"Oh Aunt Yori I'm so happy...I DID IT! I DID IT!" Yori just watched her completely astonished getting a hint of where she was going. "He was hard. Aunt Yori, i have aroused papa... i made him horny." At this point in time Yori wished that she too had the power to erase memory. She would have definitely used it now on the Kuran princess.

"VERONICA!" instead she scolded her. "Have you gone mad? Did i not tell you to erase such bizarre thought from your head."

"No i won't aunt Yori, he loves me. In-fact he is the only man who truly loves me."

"Veronica, it is your father you are talking about." Yori only hoped that her words would kick some sense into this girl. "How can you even bring yourself to think of him like this?"

"Why what's wrong? He s not my real father." Came Veronica's smug reply. "As a matter of fact, all the boys i have liked so far are not even close to his feet. He is out of the world gorgeous."

"Veronica do you think he will return your feelings? He loves Shoka."

"NO he does not love." Veronica hissed. "He may still be in love with aunt Yuki, but that is least of my concern... I will grow up in few year and then easily will be able to seduce him then."

"SEDUCE HIM?" Yori almost screamed at Veronica. "Who is putting such thoughts into your head? I have known you since you were just a child and you," YOri pointed her finger at Veronica. "...don't think this way."

Yori was not actually angry at Veronica, she was worried about her specially after the way she just caught the father daughter. If is not stopped now, it will surely take a dangerous turn.

"Veronica!" this time the older female cupped her face and shook her gently. "Listen to me Vero-"

"No!" Veronica cut her off by pushing herself off Yori. "I love him ...I love Kaname." This time she did not even address him as Papa but by his name. "And you know what aunt Yori, you warn me that i should save my virtue for my husband, I promised all this time that i will follow it but now i changed my mind..."

Yori's heart stopped suspecting where it was going.

"I will give my virginity to Papa!"

_This worse than i thought..._Yori by now is more than sure its pointless to talk to Veronica. She is a stubborn child and stay within her own set of ideas. At this point she is only left with a choice, '_I must speak to Lord Kuran...'_

**a.n. thank you for reading hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also please lemme know how can i make the Christmas party special for little Veronica and you guys. So tell me what can Veronica do at the party to get her Papa's attention?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Like most days Shoka woke up in her lover's bedchamber tangled under silk sheet that covered her naked body.

With a deep sad sigh she sat up holding the sheets before her chest. Its been over twenty five years that she has been sleeping with Kaname Kuran. Never in these twenty five years has he done any sort of romance with her. Well at the beginning things were different. He was close to falling in love with her, he took her out to romantic dinner, and they danced in soft music, she laughed he smiled…everything was falling into place. She was this close to becoming the queen of the entire vampire race but alas before that he decided to take in an orphan and become a single father.

Veronica was slight tolerable as a child but now everyday as she grows she is nothing but an eyes to Shoka. Worse part she is a pureblood meaning everything her beauty enhances, with every passing second she bloom into a lusciously blooming flower that glow for an infinite number of years. Same with Kaname he too will remain youthful concealing his thousands of years of age. And in between this handsome father and daughter Shoka…beauty will only last for few thousands of years and then done she will age like all aristocrats do.

Her cousin Ruka once reminded her long time ago that she was wasting her time with Lord Kaname because he will never return her feelings the way she desires.

Pushing those disturbing thoughts away she pulled out of the bed. Showered, got dressed and once she came out sound of loud laughter hit her ears. One she instantly recognized to be Veronica's but the other one after a careful hearing figured out belonged to Yuki.

A chill ran the noble female's spine as her ear picked up the topic of conversation to be Kaname Kuran. Two ladies she despised the most were conversing about the man she desired the most.

"I am not going to tell anyone…but you must admit it to me." It was Veronica's voice.

"Admit about what?" Yuki's confused voice followed.

" Who is more handsome Papa or uncle Zero?"

Groaning Yuki answered "both are different."

"That is not an answer." Veronica interjected.

"Ok," Yuki paused for a bit. "Zero is cool and Kaname oni-sama is hot."

"Aunt Yuki!" Veronica spoke in an exasperated tone. "Uncle Zero is not cool…he is hot and Papa is hwat."

"Ok alright, I give my mother." Yuki almost begged losing the argument.

Shoka only hoped that it stopped there, but it did not. In-fact got worse.

"Now you have to tell me did you and Papa ever kiss?" Shoka's eyes widen at the question Veronica asked. And it gets worse. "You guys ever had sex?"

"VERONICA?" Yuki almost exploded in both anger and embarrassment.

"Ok maybe not sex but nothing erotic?" Veronica asked and Yuki nodded her head.

"No we only kissed a few when after waking up as a vampire and the time when I stayed with him here for some time." Yuki elaborated.

"So what went wrong?" Veronica asked raising her eye-brow.

"I realized my love for Kaname was like a sister and my love for Zero overpowered the love I had for Kaname-"

"And now you are bored with Zero and want your Kaname back." Came a third voice. Both Yuki and Veronica turned to see Shoka descending down the stair with an air of superiority around her as if she is Kaname's wife, the queen.

"You are indeed very desperate lady Yuki…shame on you."

"Shoka don't talk to aunt Yuki like that." Veronica told her, in a voice that was close to commanding.

"Do you not have manner child..." Shoka spat towards Veronica. "You are not supposed to speak when elders talk."

"Well teaching me manners was your job but you were too busy pleasuring your master." Veronica spat back.

"He is my lover, my future husband." Shoka uttered the line staring down Yuki. The blonde female was trying to make her point clear. And show the senior Kuran princess that she is actually the Kuran Queen.

"And for that reason I want you to keep your paws off him?"

Yuki was stunned by her brother mistress's tone.

"How can you talk to her this way?" Veronica demanded, with her voice challenging Shoka. "Apologize to aunt Yuki…NOW!"

"Veronica…Veron..calm down…calm down Veron." But the said person just brushed off Yuki and stood right before Shoka.

"I said apologize to aunt Yuki…whore!" Veronica said with a smug smile.

"Veronica!" Yuki shouted.

"What did you just call me?" Shoka eyes flashed red in rage.

"A whore…" Veronica proudly repeated.

"Veronica please stop it..." Yuki was on the verge of begging. The two females were right before her fighting about her.

Being the stubborn girl she was Veronica ignored all Yuki's pleading and continued to use her newy learned colourful words towards her step-father's mistress. "You are also…a slut…prostitute…skank-"

"Shut UP!" Shoka screamed and with that he smacked the young pureblood on the cheeks with her palm using all her five fingers.

"Now that should teach you a lesson, brat-"

"What is going on here?" Came the husky voice of the Kuran leader. Who just entered the manor, back from his visit to the council.

"Oni-sama." Yuki spoke out awkwardly; as a matter of fact she was the only one spoke.

Neither Shoka nor Veronica looked up to face him, both had thier eyes fixated to the ground…and the next thing Kaname Kuran's vulture eyes picekd out was the red mark that sat on Veronica's beautiful face, tainting it...the mark of Shoka's tight slap.

**a.n. thank you for reading. sorry for the short chapter. hope you all like it. and lemme know whether you guys enjoyed it. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He was livid. Blood pulsating through his vein was boiling. In few long strides he was right in front of Veronica. Kaname forcefully took the young girl's face in between his fingers and forced her to look up at him. Her warm green eyes met him in nervous stare. His already cold wine eyes widen in anger as it examined the wound on her face.

As he turned to Shoka the flower vase that was standing few meters away from the blonde female.

"Lord Kaname!" she yelped in surprise and fear.

"Silence." He commanded.

His voice was exceptionally calm, so was his posture. A frightening sight indeed. At the very same time all lights in the kuran mansion started to blink followed by loud noise of glass cracking.

"How dare you?" Kaname snarled, "you raised hand your on my daughter...tearing you to shreds is not enough." he held Shoka by the throat.

"Kaname ONI-SAMA!"

"PAPA!"

Both Yuki and Veronica screamed out in union and pounced themselves on Kaname. Yuki holding her brother from the back and Veronica grasping onto her father from the sides.

"Please let go oni-sama it was a misunderstanding." Yuki cried hoping her brother would understand. "Tell him Veronica it was a misunderstanding."

"Papa...please let her go. You will kill her! Even hers cried fell onto deaf ears. Till the following words left her mouth. "Papa please let go, it was not her fault...it was my fault."

And the time stopped. All eyes three pairs of confused eyes were focused on the youngest vampire. A heavy silence took over the room. The only source of noise was the sound coming the release of heavy breath from all of them. Overwhelmed by all the hard stares Veronica looked down and admitted before they could even ask.

"I called lady Shoka filthy names..." the young princess admits shamefully. Her action light up Yuki's face with pride. She was glad that her niece finally admitted her mistake. But Shoka on the other hand was quite confused by her sudden change in color. "I should not have done that," Veronica paused and looked at Shoka in the eye and spoke in an apologetic tone. "Please forgive me Lady Shoka."

Kaname watched the scene in his signature expressionless mask.

And then she turned to Kaname and called him "Papa, I was the one asking aunt Yuki about the time she was your fiancé." the stoic expression on Kaname's face fell replacing it by sad, angry and hurtful look and Yuki too looked very uncomfortable. It gave Veronica the exact answer she was looking for...he was still did not forgive Yuki for choosing Zero instead of him.

"I asked aunt Yuki if she would like to be with you." Veronica spoke closing the gap between her and Kaname. She placed her palm on his throbbing heart and told him "but aunt Yuki said you are only her brother and it shall remain that way for ever..." Veronica paused to take in Kaname look. He said nothing just remained silent. "Her heart only belongs to uncle Zero."

Shoka and Yuki too, both were a bit stunned by Veronica's words. Well the words she said are nothing but the truth but that was not the conversation Yuki and Veronica had, infact it was totally different.

"Lady Shoka miss understood," Veronica said cupping the pureblood king's face with both her hands. "The thought loosing you made her insane. So papa please forgive her."

This time Kaname too took her face between his palms and placed a longing kiss where his mistress slapped her and nuzzled his face on that spot affectionately.

"Oh my dear Veronica, my dear Princess, you possess such a kind heart." Kaname said engulfing Veronica small form into his arms.

While Kaname was saying those words his face buried deep on top of Veronica's head, Yuki too neared the embracing parent child and rubbed her hand on Veronica's hair. Therefore neither of the Kuran siblings noticed as Veronica slightly turned her head from inside Kaname's arms and looked at Shoka.

The young Princess's eyes were soft and apologetic. It suddenly made Shoka feel sorry for the young girl but then something entirely different happened...Veronica winked. And in that instant everything changed, starting from the soft look of her eyes to the frown of her face which took the form of totally wicked grin.

_Bitch._ SHoka mouthed realizing that it was all a trap setup by the young brat.

And with a mocking innocent smile Veronica turned her head back and nuzzled back into Kaname chest melting into his arms.

* * *

Over twenty day have passed since that incident. Shoka was sent back home by Kaname and he also asked her not to comeback till further noticed. Yuki too went back that night after a really silent and awkward dinner. Neither of the Kuran siblings actually talked. It was Veronica who did most of the talking like a chatter box and the two older vampires behaved like couple who will soon divorce.

The next couple days went exactly as Veronica wanted. Kaname stayed home, did all official work via phone or video conference and sometime Takuma came by to drop and pick up the official files. Other than that it was their Papa and Princess time. They watched movies cuddling on the large couch in Kaname's office or Veronica's bed. They went to the rooftop at night or the garden to count the stars. Veronica made dinner and Kaname fed her and other times he made her sit on his lap as played with her soft hair sometimes combing them with his fingers sometimes just by burying his face into its waves. During this time not a single day passed by that Veronica took the blood tablets. She lived on Kaname's blood. She drink from him every day thirsty or not sometimes even twice.

After all these it became sort or difficult for Kaname hold back on his lust. If seen from his point of view one would under how was just barely holding onto being over the edge. Everyting about that girl aroused him, the innocent gaze of her eyes, that soft smile, those legs, her feet one rubbed over the other one, the chewing of her lower lips and the way she would bite her nails..._oh so divine you are._

What made matter more worse was Shoka's absence. He needed Shoka only so that he could quench his thirst for Veronica. Give himself temporary relief from the itch that he could not scratch.

Veronica too observed and fact that Kaname was having trouble with his thirst. One evening Veronica entered his chambers only to find him swallowing an entire case of blood tablet.

"Papa!" She exclaimed shocked.

With his hand he signaled her to stay back. "Don't come near me...My thirst is not under control."

Veronica knew quite well the condition of his thirst. and that was the main reason why she came into his room thin strapped night gown that ended above her knees. It show almost whole of her neck. Her hair tied up in a messy bun letting out few loose strands. She made sure that her neck remained completely exposed and her pulse points were sprayed with the scent of Jasmine perfume. The smell that lured Kaname the most.

"You must leave princess." Said Kaname when he noticed that Veronica was making her way towards him. But she ignored him.

"Papa.." She took him by his hands. "please allow me to help you."

"Princess,"

Veronica stopped him before he could even continue. "Can a child not help her parent?"

Kaname did not know how to answer this question and thus did not even stop Veronica as she undid his over coat and pushed it off his shoulders.

"This is not permitted for father to pierce his daughter's neck." Kaname warned her.

"Nobody will ever know this happened." Veronica said dragging him into his bathroom. deep down Kaname knew it was a terrible idea many thing can happen once he sinks his fangs and penetrate her neck... and he should stop right now but for some reason his legs just forced him to follow his daughter's lead.

_...because this may the only chance you will ever get. _

Veronica shut the bathroom door and locked it.

"Take off you coat," she instructed and he followed without question.

Once his suit jacket came undone with her fingers Veronica pushed it off his shoulder then with those same finger she undid his silk tie and then unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of his shirt before taking him by the hand and walk into the shower.

She twisted the shower knob and water from above start3d pouring over them. Switching it hot warm mode Veronica turned towards her Papa and said shyly. "Mrs. Kumaki taught us in science class that warm water locks the smell of blood." Kaname's eyes widen in shock. "Go ahead drink my blood, not a soul in this house will know."

"Princess." He said her name between his uneven breath while his wine eyes took the shade of red luster. HE HEARD MANY different voices in his head screaming at him to stop and runaway from her as far as possible but then The hot water pouring from the shower...how it crawled down her neck, the look of her eyes, the smell of her tantalizing blood all tore apart his conscious and sanity one after another. Thus knowing it was forbidden and taboo act for a father to drink off his daughter...

He leaned down...caged her in his arms...bared her neck ...placed a long lick over her pulsating flesh...and the hideous taboo act was committed

His sinful fangs pierce through her virgin neck with her rich warm blood gushing into his mouth.

_A sinful man you are..._

a.n** thank you all for reading lemme know if you liked it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Piercing**

* * *

The matter was serious, special meeting was called, that too in very short notice. The main conference hall of the vampire council was buzzing with angry tone of vampire elders. Who were smashing the each other on the debate of upcoming problem with the blood tablets. The Ichijo group has been accused of producing cheap and bad quality blood tablets have the possibility to turning back level D vampires to Level-E. If this bill is passed and these tablets are let into the market the situation can take a serious turn.

"I assure you, these tablets will bring no harm to any vampire of any level. In-fact it will make blood table available to all vampires out there." Spoke the current COO (chief operating officer) of the Ichijo group.

"The previous tablet caused problems that made some vampires lose mind. What assurance is there that such actions will not repeat?" Spoke on of the nobles.

"It is my guarantee this time." Takuma Ichijo the CEO of the Ichijo group spoke up. "This time we are collaborating it with Hanabusa Aidou."

Kaname's attention was drawn back at the buzz of his phone. You see this is not the first time his phone buzzed during these long hours of meeting. It ranged many time as Shoka called him, Yuki too called him left voice mails and texted him about keeping Ai and Ren with him for a while since she has to go out of town with Cross and Zero is already out of the country in mission. The vampire king did not even bother to reply. Then there were those apologizing texts but the last time his phone buzzed it was a message from Veronica.

Thus he removed the phone from the table and placed it on his lap before opening the text message.

**Veronica: Thinking about you Papa.**

**Kaname: What if I do not believe you?**

He replied right away and received a response from her before thirty seconds could pass and thus their texting continued.

**Veronica: I can prove it.**

**Kaname: Then why not, prove it. **

The next thing Kaname Kuran received was a picture message. It was a picture of Veronica taken as what the new generation would refer to as 'selfie' standing before her bathroom mirror. She was dressed in light pink pyjama shorts and white full sleeved cropped top that had a large lip print on the chest area. The expression in her eyes were sultry and her lips pushed up making a what girls now a days did-a duck face.

Kaname couldn't help but chuckle at the choice of her picture at first but then his eyes landed on her form and moved down to her revealed small waist. He noticed that she got new piercing, navel piercing. Now he knows why Yuki was shouting few days back with 'how dare you get a piercing there!' No matter what he could not deny the fact that it actually looked quite attractive! And he liked how that ring sat on her stomach giving it a new definition of beauty.

**Veronica: How do I look?**

The pureblood king gave it a little thought. His mind searched for the right words on how to answer. And then he came up with this.

**Kaname: ….hot!**

**Veronica: Lol…you mean hwat?**

A part of him was nervous. He did not know whether he wrote it correctly. And after receiving her reply he was sure that he made a total fool of his image in front of his daughter. Before his mind could come to a conclusion about his last action he received another picture message from Veronica.

This time with even greater curiosity he opened the message. On to see a picture of Veronica's face only difference this time her eyes were glowing red instead of her regular warm green. There was a small caption at the bottom of the picture that said 'thirsty and waiting.'

And yes that message was good enough to encourage Kaname Kuran to go home. Couple of days have passed since he drank from her that night in the shower. A part of him hoped deeply that he too will get the chance to sink his fangs into her neck tonight.

Meanwhile, at the meeting Akatsuki Kain observed the odd behaviour off their king. His inwardly smile and smirk and his constant attention on the phone proved one thing that Kaname Kuran didn't actually pay any attention to the meeting. A part of him was very curious to know what was going on with the pureblood. As much as the gossip suggested that Kaname sent his cousin in law Shoka back home, after a nasty argument she got involved herself with his sister Yuki Kiryu and daughter Veronica Kuran. All in all at this point the pureblood's life was everyone's interest that associated with the vampire society. May it be vampires, may it be hunters.

…

"Lord Kuran!" Sayori Wakaba greeted entering the café were the vampire king was already waiting for her in one corner sipping into his coffee.

"Forgive me for being late." The female apologized.

"Please do not worry yourself to such matters." Kaname said gesturing the female to take a seat. "So what is so urgent that you wished to meet here?"

Taking a deep breath she replied carefully arranging her words. "It actually about Veronica, lord Kuran."

"Veronica?" Kaname asked sceptically sipping into his coffee.

"…yes Veronica." Sayori said sipping into her own coffee that Kaname has already ordered for her. " Kuran-sama the problem is more serious that I previously anticipated." With that she started to explain all that Veronica has admitted to her and how she was determined about giving up her purity to him. Kaname too listened to her words carefully…very carefully. After at this point in life Veronica was the only thing that intrigued him.

…

By the time Kaname Kuran reached home it was past ten nearing eleven. Wasting no time he went straight for his little princess's room.

"…Princess..." He called her as his formed leaning her door frame. The said girl looked up looked at him slamming her laptop down.

"Papa!" the excitement was dripping from her voice. She ran into his already awaiting open arms.

"Have you taken the tablets?" He asked gathering her into his arms. Deep down he hoped that she waited for him instead of taking the tablets.

"I told you already I was waiting for you." Veronica answered pulling out of his embrace, as she tugged him along with her by grasping into his arms. Just like the last time he followed her this time too.

His heart pumping with many different sort of anticipation and was absolutely thrilled as the young female urgently opened his over coat, pushed it off his shoulder and cast it in another direction. Then it was turn for his black suit jacket that too followed which too flew in the same direction as his long grey overcoat.

The feeling of being pushed by Veronica on the bed was, well he actually had no word in his vocabulary to describe the exact feeling that vibrated all throughout his body as his little girl pushed him on the bed. The powerful vampire fell straight on his back and laid there as if he has lost all his power to fight back.

In all honesty Kaname Kuran enjoyed the masochist thrill and at this point Veronica was somehow making him experience that. He simply lay there and watched as the young pureblood straddled his hips.

_A bold move indeed!_

Her slim fingers undid his silk blue neck tie and then moved to his shirt. And one by one almost all of his buttons came undone revealing smooth toned chest…that shivered in various different kind of pleasure that only a trace of her fingers were capable of doing.

Even though inside Kaname was disappointed as she retraced her hands back and instead this time leaning down she placed a long lick starting from base to the entire length of his long neck with her warm wet tongue.

His eyes already closed down and brows squeezed together as one in bliss that her biting caused. The sound of her small gulps followed by the inhale and exhale of air double the euphoric feeling the Kuran lord was experiencing. But it is a common saying that good times last only a while…and it was no different for kaname Kuran because soon Veronica's thirst was quenched and pulled away from his neck.

Though his greedy eyes he saw a line of blood dripping down the corner of her lips.

_So beautiful you become everyday…that I cannot help but greed for you…_

He was tempted by her but then Sayori Wakaba's words play in his mind crystal clear yet his senses refused to hear.

**_I think it is my first and foremost duty to warn you, your daughter is becoming infatuated with you._**

In a swift motion the male pureblood rolled switched their position. This time he was the one on top.

"You naughty child piercing your body with my permission." He teased.

**_She has started to picture her life in your arms._**

"Sorry papa…" her reply was innocent yet there was her naughty childish side hidden behind her soft smile.

**_Her mind is erasing that fact that you are no more than a father figure._**

"This time I will not easily forgive you…my doll." He purred his voice full of lust. "You shall be punished."

**_She wants you more and her desire is dangerous. You presence have somehow invaded her on growing sexuality. She wants to take the place that belongs to Shoka and Yuki, meaning your heart and place in your bed._**

He licked the line of blood from the corner of her lips. It was an action that was highly inappropriate for a father to do to his daughter. Kaname knew probably one day his name will be there in the history of worst father that exist; but he did not care. It no longer mattered, nothing did.

And that is why could look at her with those lusty red eyes and as for her blood, not in words but in gaze.

**_You must main am appropriate physical distance from her now that she is growing up, do allow her to get confused..._**

"Princess, you must never tell anyone about blood-bond we have created." He said cupping her face.

"I give you my words." She too cupped his face back. "I never will."

"Good girl!" He whispered in her ear, well aware of the fact the shiver his breath spread throughout her newly blooming body.

"In that case, instead of punishing I shall reward you."

"Reward me?" The young girl asked confused. "How?"

"I will teach you…" He replied face sliding downwards passing through her throat, collarbone…chest finally reaching her stomach.

**_And most importantly always remind her that you are nothing but her father…_**

"What will you teach me?" Veronica asked shyly a warm shade of pink tinting her cheeks. Instead of answering he traced her newly pierced navel with his long middle finger; while their eyes still remained locked in a hungry gaze.

"You neck is not only place where one can drink from." Her large eyes widen because she was more confused. And to clear her queries he placed and open mouthed kiss on her muscle very close her navel. In the process wetting the muscle with a flick of his tongue…

**_and that is how it shall remain forever…_**

And then he bit her. His sharp elongated fangs pierce through the muscles of her stomach …where he just kissed.

"…P-papa…" the words left her lips with a painful moan.

This was the first time that this respectable word sounded so filthy…so sinful…so impure…

**a.n. I'm back wit this story. hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. thank you all for reading. Also I would appreciate if you guys lemme know how this chapter was thank you all.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Papa to her, father to her children**

* * *

The tic-toc sound of the clock and the rustling sound of the wind from outside gave the room a quiet environment. This is one of those times when one can think and reflect on the actions that have been going on.

It was the same for Zero.

Beside him, his wife Yuki was fast asleep. The sound of her soft exhaling was almost lulling the silver haired hunter to sleep. At times like these many tings entered the mind of the silver haired hunter. Thoughts such as whether Yuki truly loves him? or does she still harbours feelings for her brother? Because in all these years they got married had children but onething in Yuki still did not change; and that is her love for her brother Kaname.

Till to this day according to Yuki, her Kaname Kuran can do no wrong. Therefore both Zero and his children are always careful about choosing words when it comes to talking about Kaname Kuran. This is one common trait that Zero and Ai-Ren shares, all three of them sort of despises Kaname Kuran for his evil manipulative nature.

In the eyes of Yuki and Cross, there is no better father in the face of planet earth apart from Kaname Kuran. Most of the time Zero hears this line as Yuki shouts at him- "learn from Kaname nii-sama, he is raising Veronica on his own with help of any female." Other times Yuki would say. "Look how much respect Veronica harbours for oni-sama; I can guarantee you that Ai and Ren don't even have half the respect for you."

These words actually perked up Zero' s curiosity and he indeed do a small research on Kaname's fathering tactic but the result he found was horrifying. It is something that he can never tell Yuki because Zero knows that Yuki will not believe him.

And it all started with Zero closely observing his nice Veronica. Yuki was right about one thing Veronica was very fond of Kaname but that's how it appeared to someone watching from far. Once he looked closely he realized Veronica was actually obsessed with Kaname -a very unhealthy obsession.

He kept a close eye on Veronica and slowly all her actions fell before him piece by piece. Zero has known Veronica since she was child; she barely grew up before his eyes. Thus he was well aware of her nature.

In general Veronica is a very shy polite girl; but in the recent time he noticed a slight change in her. Especially in Kaname Kuran's presence! Veronica doesn't necessarily dress herself like a slut but on her last few visits he noticed every time Kaname comes somehow her skirt becomes three inches shorter magically. The innocence from her large set of eyes disappears replacing them with the most lusy eyes he has ever seen. It is like she becomes a different person in Kaname's presence.

Kaname Kuran on the other hand is another nutcase, according to Zero he was evil to being with. Therefore his actions really didn't come to Zero as a great shock. Kaname always made Veronica sit on his lap even though now she has grown up so much. It doesn't just end there; Zero has witnessed the scene of Kaname rubbing his hand on his Veronica's bare thigh. His son Ren told him that He has seen Kaname kiss her spine one time at the Kuran manor; Ai showed him a selfie that Veronica herself sent Ai on her phone during her Singapore trip. In that picture Kaname was biting her earlobe.

All these actions are highly inappropriate between and father and daughter, even in vampire society that allows sibling marriage. Few years back father were allowed to drink from their daughter but after some cases and reports of child molestation and sexual assault Kaname Kuran himself change the law and made it strictly forbidden for parent to drink from children. Now look at him…how he behaves with his own daughter.

_Two faced snake!_

It's been over moths since Shoka is out of the picture and Kaname-Veronica relationship is becoming weirder day by bay.

The Kuran's came over for dinner three nights ago. It was Yuki's birthday, Cross invited Yagari, kaito and Jinmu as well. During that dinner Veronica did something that may have looked 'awwwe so adorable…' to both Yuki and Cross but to the rest it 'what the hell…' when Veronica with her mouth picked up a chocolate biscuit and offered to kaname and that perverted man without a second thought took a bite of the biscuit from her mouth .

At this point Zero is more than sure, if their father-daughter relationship keeps going this way, then, in about couple of years from now Veronica's papa Kaname Kuran will become papa to her children too.

…

"That's all for today!" The vampire king declared. "We are to proceed with the same meeting tomorrow."

With the very short statement Kaname Kuran ended the very important meeting. But in truth he was just too eager to go home. The same nonsenses every day irritated him.

"You may take you leave." He ordered and some people right away got off the seats and with a respectful own exited the conference room. To Kaname's utter disappointment some people actually stayed back.

"Kaname-sama?" One of the noble called out.

"How can I help you lord Kimomoto?" Kaname asked politely only for the older male to get off his seat and make his way towards Kaname .

Nearing the pureblood king the older male carefully takes out his cell phone from the pocket. After swiping through his phone for a while he hands over the phone to Kaname, and as Kaname takes the phone he was a bit surprised to see That it was a picture of a young boy no more than twenty three years old. He was wearing his graduation cape with the graduation cap and was holding his degree in hand.

Kaname just gave the older man a questioning looking.

"This is my son Kyosato, he just graduated from Oxford University in Physics." Those words initially made no sense to Kaname, after all he was used to being approaching him with their girls not boys. After all he was straight and held no interest in men. "He will return to Japan shortly."

"I believe we have job opening at the senate for internship but I do not deal with that please speak to Senri about it." Kaname replied assuming it where this was going; but little did he know that he was so wrong.

"My lord he already has a job offer from the senate." The older vampire declared. "I was just showing his picture to you in hopes that you will like him." Kaname's body stiffened. "Our lady Veronica is also growing up. I think she and our Kyosato will make a wonderful couple." Kaname's eyes became wide, very wide. This indeed came as a shock to him. All this time she worked so hard to keep those rubbish boys away from her and now families were taking interest in her.

"My lord please take a look at my youngest son Akuto." Another man spoke up.

"This is my nephew Kaname-sama, Shiba, he is very handsome. He also likes lady Veronica." another man spoke up.

"This is my brother Subaru, Kaname-sama, I am sure Princess Veronica will come love him." this time it was a lady.

"My son is huge fan of your daughter. He will do anything for her."

Suddenly everyone felt so brave, as they started to display their son and nephew to him. This scen remained Kaname of the time when these entire aristocratic lords were driving him crazy to take their daughter as mistress now the same group is back, this time their target is not him but his little girl Veronica.

Though Kaname Kuran remained seated with a calm posture, inside he was fuming up but then he was determined, that none of these people were getting her Veronica... his Princess was only for him to have. He is a father to her, he will also be the father to her children. He knew how absurd it sounded but who who said that he cared? He was the king...the one who has the power to make the laws and possess the power to break the law if needed.

**a.n. another short chapter i ad ready. hope you guys liked it. Lemme know if you guys enjoyed. thank you all. **


	18. Chapter 18

He shivered…

He shivered in tantalizing pleasure. His entire body weakening bit by bit but he enjoyed every bit of this sensation. The feeling that his body received every time Veronica's innocent fangs tore through his flesh.

Their tangled body remained curled up together onto his four poster king sized bed. From far it appeared to be couple in their intimate moment but clothed. Kaname Kuran was the one below lying down on his back. His head tilted to an angle giving his daughter the perfect angle to suck out the blood from his neck.

The young vampire sunk her fangs deeper making him bite into his lower lip in order to supress the deep moan that almost came up to his throat. After all maids and servants are outside his room, going through their everyday chores of cleaning the manor. And if any of them are to hear a moan from him it will surely create some nasty gossips.

According to them he is actually tutoring Veronica. Well that is the excuse he made when he asked one of the maids to call for Veronica. And the young girl too entered his chamber with set of books and pen. Those objects were long tossed aside as he scooped her up in his arms and dropped her on the bed before hovering over and caging her in his arms. And then sinking his fangs into her neck!

Veronica may not be able to describe these feelings in words but the language of her body always told him how much she wanted him.

The vampire king snapped out of his thoughts the moment his daughter pulled her fangs out of his neck. The pleasure indeed came to an end.

"Papa!?" He watched as she called him. What a beautiful sigh she was with a line of his blood dripping down the corner of her mouth.

"Hmmm…" he hummed running his tongue through the corner of her mouth completely cleaning the trail of blood.

"You…you went to Shoka's h-home?" Veronica asked hesitating.

"I did." He admitted.

"Why?" her eyes widened and the look on her face was to die for.

"To break her heart." hearing this answer Veronica gave him a questioning look. But before she could get more confused he cleared it up for her. "I discarded her."

Her face lit up in joy though she was trying her best to conceal it but extreme happiness is something that cannot be hidden.

_Finally I will be able to love you with all my heart Papa…_

…

"Guess what?" Chirped an over excited Veronica to her cousin Ai.

"What is it this time?" Ai asked in her signature monotone voice while going through the latest fashion magazines.

"Papa discarded Shoka."

"Oh!" hearing that response from Ai the smile from Veronica's face changed to a frown.

"What? Aren't you shocked?" Veronica asked practically pushing the older girl by her shoulders.

"There is nothing to be shocked!" Ai exclaimed. "He simply got bored with her probably. He was with her for almost twenty years. I know you and Shoka never got along but I hope you and the next one will get along."

"Next ONE!" Veronica exclaimed. Her voice half shocked and half furious.

"Yes off-course next one." Ai said eyeing Veronica. "I don't understand why you are over reacting. Kaname oji-sama is the king and now that he is done with Shoka and single again all the aristocrats will throw their daughters at his feet."

"But Papa said he will not take any more mistress." Veronica's voice was sad.

"Veronica!" this time Ai groaned inwardly. Honestly every time she met Veronica all she talked about was her Papa-papa this, papa that to the point where it was becoming pathetic. It almost sounded like she was obsessed with that man.

"Listen to me Veronica," Ai spoke this time her tone had anger underlying it. "He is my uncle and your father, a paternal figure to both of us. So why should we be so much concerned of his sexual life. Let him bed who he wants to. This is none of our concern. It is still written all over his face that he is in love with my mother; so as long as he is bed with another lady happy, we are relieved. At least he will not come after mother!"

Ai stopped. She knew her lecture had probably gone too far. Veronica was awfully quiet; her head hung low, her long bangs covering her face. Both her hands were tightly fisted upon her lap. And the next thing she saw was what shocked Ai the most, droplets of tears falling on her lap.

"Veron!" Ai called her cousin gently shaking her. Veronica just slapped her hand away.

"Hey Veron! What's wrong?" Ai was more than confused. "Talk to me, tell me what's bothering you!"

Veronica continued to cry.

"Veronica if you don't tell me how would I kno-" Veronica cut Ai off.

"I don't understand," her voice was almost inaudible.

"What is it that you don't understand?" Ai was getting really confused.

"Why? Why is it always _her?" _Veronica muttered under her breath. "Why is everything about aunt Yuki all the time."

"Vero-"

"WHY CAN'T HE JUST FORGET ABOUT HER AND LOVE ME INSTEAD!"

For someone like Ai who was listening to this felt as he she was pushed from peak of the mountain, that's how much was her level of shock.

"Veronica?"

The said person just threw her arms around Ai and cried burring her face into her shoulder.

"I'm in love him Ai." Veronica admitted making her cousin's eyes widen in shock.

"Veronica…" All Ai could do was mutter her name in utter shock. For Ai her brain was having hard time believing and adjusting what her little sister way saying. It made no sense to her how can Veronica be in love with Kaname oji-sama. He is her father.

"I'm in love with Kaname."

"VERONICA!" This time Ai pulled back angrily and shook the girl by her shoulders hoping to get her back to her senses. "Are you even listening to yourself? Do you have any idea how absurd that sound?"

"I don't care."

"YOU HAVE TO CARE." Ai shouted back. "The vampire society may approve sibling marriage but it never approves parent child relationship."

Ai paused to take a deep breath and continued. "Veronica listen to me carefully, this dream of your will never come true. It will not happen, it cannot happen. It's a taboo. It's forbidden." Veronica continued to cry and with all her heart AI hoped that Veronica will come to her sense and get herself out of this ridiculous mess.

"Tell me how will Kaname oji-sama feel when he comes to know of your vulgar dreams about him?" Veronica looked away not meeting Ai in the eye. "Will it not hurt him?"

"Ai-"

"No Veronica you must erase such absurd ideas from you head. For both you and Kaname –ojisama's sake."

Veronica quieted down and nodded her head into agreeing. She realized it was best to change the topic before she gets more emotional and reveals more depth of their relationship. Off course it was easier for Ai to lecture but she was not aware of anything. She did not know the detail of the relationship Veronica shared with her adopted father. They already have a blood bond. They drink from each other by sinking fangs into each other's neck and in many other places. And in vampire society drinking blood from one neck is considered highly sexual. It is as intimate as having inter course. Therefore Ai did not know what she was talking about since she has no clue that Veronica and her Kaname oji-sama were already bonded in a taboo relationship.

…

That evening, Veronica stayed at Yuki's house for dinner. It was more of an intimate gathering. The headmaster came over too. He was in his usual jolly mood. Everyone was like their own usual self except for one, her Zero oji-san.

Yes, in the recent time Veronica observed that Zero was eyeing her like a hawk. But then again he was always like that more of the strict type parents. That is one thing Veronica hated about him.

"You look awfully pale lately." Zero commented on Veronica's complexion. But then again he had a point after all Veronica blood was being sucked out by her father almost all the time.

"Zero oji-san…" Veronica called out in her nagging tone.

But his next comment indeed skipped a beat of her heart. "What with you wearing such heavy perfumes lately at home?"

Veronica's face turned doubled the pale than it already was. She feared if Zero could sense her Papa's scent on her form. And to make sure something like that doesn't happen, Veronica put on perfume over perfume on her to get rid of Kaname's smell from her form.

"Oh Zero," Yuki intervenes. "Why do you always have to get into their nerves? Let these young ones enjoy their life a little bit. Remember the time I used to secretly feed you my blood?"

"There you go Yuki now you are just encouraging them." Zero said sarcastically while pulling Yuki to sit onto his lap.

"Mother-father please stops!" Ai interfered. "Please don't get all lovey dovey in front of Ren."

"Ewww…" Ren commented.

"Oh my children are so in love." Said the headmaster who was coming out of the kitchen with bowl full of rice in hand.

"Let me help you grandpa Cross." Veronica quickly got off her chair and ran towards the former hunter to grab the bowl from in. And while the young girl was busy assisting her grandfather she did not notice that her cropped tee-shirt arched up revealing her perfectly thin waist and not only did it reveal that, it also reveal that fresh red hot hickey mark that laid upon the curve of her waist.

Worse part…nobody noticed it but Zero.

A part of Zero wanted to call Veronica and demand right now but he knew Yuki and the other might miss understand him and accuse him of being a prude. But that was not the case Zero was only concern for her. To him Veronica is not only his niece but a daughter too. A definitely he was not a father like Kaname Kuran.

_Who could have done that? _

Zero knew his mind was being ridiculous but for some reason something from the inside told him that it could be work of one person only…Kaname Kuran. Why? He did not know but surely he was going to find soon…very soon.

**A/N thank you for reading hope you guys enjoyed. Also I hope you guys liked Zero protective fatherly side too. Who is a better father Zero or Kaname? **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N this chapter does contain some disturbing bits at the end. Warning you guys before hand. **

**Chapter 19 When things start to get filthy**

* * *

"CHEERS! TO YUKI AND ZERO!"

The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. It was Yuki and Zero's marriage anniversary. Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs wishing the couple best of luck for the rest of their lives. Everyone present their wished their best for the couple except for one being who remained in one corner of the bar and kept on finishing glass after glass.

You guessed it right it was none other than the vampire King Kaname Kuran. In other words Yuki's brother. Who till this day could not forgive Zero for stealing Yuki away from him; he could not forgive Yuki for not loving him and most importantly did forgive himself for not forcing Yuki to stay with him.

Kaname mostly wanted to ignore such party that had anything to do with Yuki Zero and their marriage but Yuki on hand was someone who was determined to involve her brother in everything that happened in her life.

Many tried to explain it to her that it's best to let him be but Yuki never listened.

As he was about to sip into the next glass a small hand grasped his wrist. He did not even have to look he knew who it was.

"Oni-sama, are you here just for the free drinks?" Came her moronic question.

"Yuki."

"You cannot just sit by the corner. You need to socialize," she was best at lecturing no matter who it was. "That way may you will find the love of your life."

Kaname looked back her quite amused. But he also knew she had a point. Well apparently the way Yuki's new neighbours were staring at him and how other human and vampires ladies were gawking at him sure if he made some effort he would find somebody to settle with. Then against these ladies were nowhere near Shoka the one he used to bed. So it was pointless after all I would be a disgrace to go down. He could only go up and up meant _her_, his little girl.

"It's late I should go Yuki." was all he said.

"But you just came only a while ago." His sister argued back.

"I must leave… Yuki. I'm exhausted and I have work tomorrow."

"But Kaname oni-sama-"

"Thank you for coming Kuran!" interrupted the voice of Zero Kiryu. The one he despised the most.

"Thank you for having me Kiryu."

The tension between the men never actually calmed down.

"Good night Yuki." with that maintaining as much sober face as possible Kaname Kuran exited. After all being in these sort of events were nothing but painful for him. And now he just couldn't wait to go back home to his little Princess.

* * *

After returning home that night he felt empty, incomplete, isolated and lonely. The thing is Yuki is now happy and it all happened because of the biggest sacrifice he made…by letting her go. In return what did it bring him?

Nothing! Absolutely nothing.

Yet to this day he has to put up the act of being happy for his beloved little sister. Just to show the world the kind man he is.

With all these thoughts in head Kaname Kuran did not even know that he past is chamber long before and now was standing in front of Veronica's room.

_My child, my daughter and my utmost carnal desire…_

Silently he opened the door to Veronica's room. Only to find her fast asleep on the bed, with books and copies lying everywhere around her. She was studying for her upcoming exams he could conclude from the looks of it.

Her mouth was slightly gaped, she was drooling.

_Such a child you are._

He sat down beside her down beside her on the bed and cupped her face with kindness written all over his face.

Well you see Kaname Kuran in the eyes of the society was a kind heart man. He is the man he made sacrifice of his own heart for the sake of his sister's happiness. He is the man who made marriage between former human and pureblood princess possible. He is the man who adopted an orphan pureblood child and gave her life and status.

But is all for show, just for show. The truth is he is savage. He is a beast, a monster and possibly another form of the devil.

Especially after what he is about to do he will probably made the devil himself look saint standing before him.

"Princess?" he tenderly called her. His voice filled with sorrow.

The girl just shifted in her sleep. She was already too tired from studying all day. If it was any normal caring father he would have simply left her alone to her rest but this is the demon we speak off.

He called her once more, this time giving her body a gentle shake. After few more of the calls the said girl snapped her eyes open and shot up at once.

"…Papa…" she barely managed to speak through her sleepy voice. Her eyes blinking and blurry vision still adjusting to the surrounding.

"I'm sorry to have awakened you." Kaname spoke to her tenderly. Bringing her form closer to him.

"Papa." Veronica was still confused as to where things were going.

"I feel lonely Princess." He kisses her cheeks and whispered into her ear in the process. "Very lonely."

Now everything registered into Veronica's mind. Kaname was at Yuki and Zero's anniversary party. Off course now it all made sense it must have had hurt him to see them both together so happy.

"Are you sad to see aunt Yuki and Zero oji-san happy? Papa?" She too cupped his face tenderly. And instead of answering, he leaned down more into her touch. Thinking it was best not to say anything at a time like this Veronica too remained silent.

"I'm afraid," he finally spoke.

The little girl's heart broke hearing that line. What she could not pick up was the hidden agenda behind that line. And for that reason she said what she said.

"You will never be lonely." She spoke confidently. "I will never let you be lonely…never, ever again."

"Princess!" he was indeed astonished at her tone.

"I am will not be like aunt Yuki. I will never betray you. I will remain by your side for ever." She said it in one breath.

As for Kaname Kuran these lines served dual purpose, both his heart and loin were on fire.

"Oh Veronica," he purred. "…my dear girl…my princess…my doll!"

"I will never leave you Papa." She started again. "I will always stay with you if you will let me forever."

"And why would you do that for me…this old man."

"You are no old man to me, and even if you are old thousands and thousands of years old I don't care."

"And why is that?"

Veronica gulped nervously not knowing how to answer that.

"…Because…" she was heisting not sure it was the best time to admit her feelings towards him.

"Because?" his patience was running low.

Veronica decided to remain silent, as she was still uncertain regarding the turnout of events.

"You have to tell me princess, or else how would I know?"

"Papa," to paused taking a good amount of air inside her, held it in for a while and released and completed her line "I-I love you Papa."

"Did you not always do? I am your father it is natural for you to love me?" You see that is the action of a sinful man. He very well knew what she meant yet he twisted her words.

"Not Like THAT!" Veronica snapped in frustration. Shocking Kaname a bit.

"I…feel for you the same way you feel for aunt Yuki." Finally she spilled out the words that were in heart for the past several months. "…I-I…I am in l-love with you…Papa."

…

…

…

Nothing but utter silence is between them. The depth of silence crushed Veronica's heart as she already knew the response she would get.

"I'm sorry…" Veronica said moving away from him. She quickly got off the bed while with her sleeves wiping the tears of heartbreak. But just as she was about to open the door a large palm slammed the door at the same time another hand forcefully turned her around.

"Wha-" She does not even get the chance to ask anything as a lips come crashing down upon her small mouth.

_BA-THUMP!_

Her fragile heart leaps a beat.

On instinct young Veronica wraps both her arms around him, one hand wraps around his shoulders and other fists on his beautiful silky hair. At the same time Kaname swoops her petite form off the ground by grasping onto her waist to adjust the difference in their height.

A soft sweet moan escapes Veronica as her Papa forcefully parts her mouth with his one and plunges his tone inside, exploring every little corner of her tiny mouth. His tongue takes control over her tongue and the join together in conjugal dance.

Another deep moan escapes both as their kiss intensifies further. But then suddenly Kaname was the first one to pull away from this kiss abruptly. Shocking Veronica a bit!

He started at her with his glowing red blood thirsty eyes and put her form back to the ground slowly.

"Are you thirsty Papa?" Veronica asked concerned.

"Very." He replied shamelessly.

"Here you go." She took all her hair to one said an offered her neck to her.

Instead of leaning down and biting his neck as Veronica expected him to do, he did something very different. He brought her hair back to its place. Shocking Veronica even more, to the point where it almost hurt her as she started to think that he no longer enjoyed her blood.

"Papa?"

"Princess…tell me, why should I bite you?" He said cupping her face. "…cause you physical pain?"

"Your bite causes me no pain." She replied right away.

"Why is there need to pierce your neck…Doll?" His predatory eyes not breaking contact with her as he got down on his knees.

His odd actions made no sense to Veronica, till she felt him undoing the ribbons of her fluffy towel like Pyjama pants.

"What are you doing?" Gasped Veronica as the thing fell down to her knees. This was getting below her comfort zone but she was too scared to tell him anything.

"Tell me dear, what is the need to pierce your flesh when blood is already flowing through your body?" he purred, with his finger tugging onto the lacy elastic of her under pink cartoon printed undergarment.

Veronica watched with horror filled eyes as with simple scrap of his nails her undergarment was shred to pieces. She finally realized what he is about to do.

"Your blood is far too precious to be wasted." He said pulling out her tampon and tossing it away like the garbage material it is.

Veronica's heart was bursting out of her ribcage. She was not just scared she was terrified.

"Papa…" she fearfully uttered feeling him gently rubbing her inner thighs.

"Just close your eyes Princess." He commanded. "It will feel good I promise you."

Even though Veronica did not want to but for some reason her body refused to listen to her. And it did exactly as he commanded.

"Papa!"

Her head shot back against the door and hands grasped on the door frame as her beloved Papa indulged himself to her already flowing out monthly blood.

_You are such a good daughter Veronica…I'm proud to be you father._

**A/n thank you all for reading though this chapter was quite sick...but then again this in not clean story. thank you all.**


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter 20 Impure Thoughts**

* * *

"I will be back in three days."Akatsuki Kain said lovingly to Ruka while putting his over coat on.

"Have a safe trip." Ruka muttered under her soft breath fixing his neck tie. "I heard Singapore is filled with beautiful girls. I hope you don't forget me."

Akatsuki saw the shy smile of her face. It was so beautiful, the most beautiful sight for him.

"No matter how many beautiful girls throw themselves at me, I will fight my way back to you Ruka."

"Oh Akatsuki…"

The fiery haired man leaned down and kissed his beautiful wife. The one he loved even before he knew what love was and will love her forever and ever and ever no matter what happens!

"I love you Ruka." With that he placed another tender kiss on her lips and left for his business trip in Singapore with a heart full of love for her and only her.

…

Days in the Kain household seems empty without the presence of its master Akatsuki Kain. It's been a day and he left for his business trip. And already the house is empty. At lonely times like this Ruka's mind wondered off to many places. She thought about her times in Cross Academy, the first time she went in their Kaname Kuran drank from her.

An impure shiver ran down her spine as her memory danced at the thought of Kaname Kuran sinking his long fangs into her neck.

The sad part is it only ever happened once. Just once!

In the end when time came and his beloved fiancé Yuki chose to be with someone else he still refused to pick her as his mistress. Instead he chose Shoka her cousin.

And for twenty years they remained together. In all these time Kaname Kuran never usually paid attention to any females. But any he had any need or desire he just went to Shoka. All Ruka could do was watch from the sidelines or watched from the shadows. No matter how much it pained RUka still watched how Kaname bedded her cousin Shoka. Sometimes it was sweet like they are lovers drowned in passion and sometimes it looked like they were just wild animals lost into the depth of desire.

And all these time the only thing in Ruka's mind was…_what if she was the one?_

In the deepest darkest part of her mind Ruka closed her mind and imagined how it would feel to be under Kaname Kuran at least once. During the shower, on bed with Akatsuki, Ruka would close her eyes and block her mind the harsh reality of the world and think of nothing but Kaname Kuran.

_Kaname-sama…my Kaname_

As she walked into her husband's study Ruka found his secretary Selina settling some papers into the file.

"Oh my lady I did not notice you." Selina was a bit surprised seeing Ruka at the door steps suddenly.

"What brings you here Selina, I thought Akatsuki granted you few days off?"

The maid replied right away. "He did my lady but I am supposed to drop these files to the Council head office yesterday. But I totally forgot my lady. Now I'm worried how angry lord Kaname will be since these files are already a day late." Akatsuki's assistant kept on blabbering nervously organizing the files.

A part of Ruka told her this was a bad idea yet another part told her it was all is fair in love and the words just automatically spilled out of her mouth.

"How about you enjoy your day off," Ruka added as a suggestion "…and I take those files for you."

"You would do that for me my lady?" the assistant asked in a grateful tone.

Ruka only nodded her saying…_yes._

…

With great anticipation Ruka took her steps through the corridors of the Vampire Council Headquater. She passed door to door till her feet took her took her upstairs and she found herself standing before the closed double door with the name tagged beside –Kaname Kuran.

Ruka took a deep breath before knocking the door and her heart sped up once the sultry voice from inside answered.

"come in."

Ruka pushed the door opened and was delighted by the sight the handsome, evergreen Kaname Kuran. Elegantly sitting behind his desk, dressed up in the best fitted tailored suit, hair cascading the side of his shoulders, watching her with those lusty red eyes and that devilish smirk playing across his lips.

"Lord Kaname!"

One after another impure shiver just ran down her spin, tingling sensation started to build up between her legs…her mind just blurred and a voice from the inside told her something bad, really bad might happen.

And in that sultry voice he called her "… Ruka…"

That is it, she knew that something bad would really happen.

**a/n So ruka and Kaname are close and alone after sometime and kain is away what should happen. since veronica is not ready yet? Lemme know what should happen between this pair? cuz her feelings towards kaname have not yet changed. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Figuring it out**

* * *

_"So I went to drop of the file at his office in Senate and he invited me for coffee, the next afternoon." Ruka said proudly flipping her hair. _

_"Kaname-sama invited you for coffee? What about your husband?" Shoka asked irritated. _

_"Due to an emergency Akatsuki is has to go to Malaysia directly from Singapore to attend a meeting on behalf of Kaname-sama and will not be back until the end of next week." _ _Then Ruka also added. "Tomorrow I'm going shopping for the occasion. And you are more than welcome to join me after all you can pick the outfit I can to this coffee date." _

_"Date?" Shoka snarled. "You need to buy dress to just to and have coffee with him?" _

_"Not just a dress, new shoes-heels to be precise. Kaname-sama loves heels. Also pair of new under garment set." Ruka said in her aggressive voice._

_"Why undergarment set? Did he promise to take you to a hotel?" Shoka had a really hard time containing her anger. She has been with Kaname Kuran for long and now this bitch just jumps out of nowhere tried to make a place in his heart. _

_"You are a married woman Ruka? You have a loving husband just be happy with him." Shoka planned to emotionally blackmail her cousin but little did she know she was also desperate just like her. "You cannot betray Akatsuki for Kaname-sama." _

_"Akatsuki will understand…" the words that came out of Ruka's mouth next were beyond cruel. "As long as I can be with kaname-sama I do not care about anything the world, the society or even Akatsuki." With that she turned on her heels and left behind a terrified who Shoka. _

"Kaname-sama…" Shoka called out his name desperately pouring drink into his half empty glass.

The pureblood chose not to answer, to the woman that was sitting on the floor before his knees desperately clinging to one of his legs begging for forgiveness. Instead he drank his drink.

Shoka did not or rather could not remove her eyes from his regal form. Even in this darkly lit environment of his study he illuminated from every angle. She has not seen this man for almost over two months. Nothing has actually changed in him apart from the fact that he has become more handsome, maybe because his hair grew a bit. Since now the beautiful ebony lock almost cover his eyes.

"…Kaname-sama I will do everything you ask me to do." She cried not even bother to wipe the tears off her face. "Please do not do this, do not let me go like this…torture me in bed as much as you want but please don't end this!" Shoka came to learn that Kaname Kuran recently paid a visit to her home and only met with her father where he said that he is unable to continue their relationship and provided no further explanation.

Both her parents are already upset with her. Then to rub salt in her wound last night her cousin Ruka came to visit and she informed her that she met Kaname-sama and he invited her to have coffee with him.

"I'm begging you Kaname-sama please, don't…"

"Shoka-" he finally opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I know you invited Ruka for coffee." Shoka spoke in more of an accusing tone.

"Yes she is my friend; we went to the same school." He cleared up, even though he owed her no explanation. "Is it wrong for me to have coffee with her?"

"SHE STILL HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU!" Shoka snapped.

"Lower. Your. Voice." Kaname too hissed instantly grasping the female by her throat, nearly choking her for a while before letting her go.

"She went shopping for you." Shoka said. Though Kaname's face remained emotionless but inside he was a bit surprised to know that Ruka still desired him. "She bought a new dress, a pair of new heels and matching red lace bra and panty. She desperately wants you."

Kaname Kuran closed his eyes in irritation. The way the woman before him was speaking as if she was no more than sixteen. On purpose she was acting childishly. It is something that Veronica always did. Well then again Veronica's one was always cute because she is still only sixteen therefore these type of attitude suites her. But this woman Shoka she was old and her trying to act like a child brought him nothing but headache.

"Kaname-sama." This time she purred his name with one of her finger tracing the belt of his pant.

For a while he allowed her to touch him and closely observed her action. He watched as she rubbed her palm against his chest, caressed his face, tugged his hair, kiss him on the lips and trailed it down to his chin to his throat to his collar to his chest. It was then when he decides to push her away and commanded something very encouraging.

"Disrobe!"

"With pleasure my lord." Her confidence doubled and gazing at him with her seductive hazel eyes she got rid of her top teasingly and for some time played with the strings of her bra strap. Shoka desperately looked over the man's pant searching for some tenting if that happens then surely means she has succeeded but so far saw nothing but the widening of his smirk.

She was also not the one to give up. She unclasped her bra and threw it in his direction and he too caught it with complete ease. And examined the black lace brace with amused eyes.

"Do you like what you see my lord?" confidence was booting her voice. His smirk widened.

He watched her as she stood before him, her top absolutely bare her big round breast staring at him with those teasing pink buds. His perverted mind wondered how would his little princess look standing before him like this?

_Better…no way better…beyond comparison. _

Knowing Shoka's shameless nature he was not surprised when he saw her sucking onto one of her own breast. It showed her desperation even more and desperation in woman was something that disgusted him.

_Innocence…why does it always desire innocence? _

He knew that he tolerated enough of her nonsense for one day, well enough for his patience…but no more.

"Seiran!"

"My lord." The female appeared right away but even her blank face became flustered by the sight of half bare Shoka standing before her master.

In shock Shoka quickly placed both her arms before her covering her bare chest. Her face full of confusion, as to why suddenly the pureblood decided to call it off. "Kaname-sama?"

Sadly the pureblood did not even bother him to turn to her instead focused his attention on Seiran.

"Arrange for a car and send her home." With that he got off from the large armchair he was sitting on; completely ignoring all of Shoka's desperately calls.

Shoka was indeed shocked by his action but what shocked her more was what she noticed later. When Kaname Kuran got off the chair, he did not meet her in the eyes and left the room in a rush but for a split second she was able to notice that his eyes were actually burning red.

_He is thirsty…why is he not coming to me? _

It made no sense to the blonde haired female…but who said she is going to give up!

* * *

Meanwhile surrounded by the mist silence of her room young Veronica was trying to finish her science project. She put her whole heart and head to it. After it was one of the best policies she found to block her head after that odd sexual encounter she had with her Papa.

The truth is that incident kind of shook Veronica from inside. Veronica is one of those girls raised in luxury and delicacy. Kaname Kuran did block out the harsh reality from her. She has only seen the world from his arms. She saw what he showed her, heard what only he told her and understood what he explained to her.

Growing up in the comfort of all the fairy-tale like environment and watching Disney movies, Veronica's idea of love was a fairy-tale. And exactly how it is showed there, prince always comes to the princess rescue riding his while horse in shining armour. Well it all corrupted Veronica's little brain, she sort of pictured Kaname the same way… the difference is if Kaname Kuran is put to into those Disney movies he will actually be the villain not those princess. Veronica in her heart was searching for light but Kaname was only darkness.

After the moments that they shared few night prior Veronica sort of gets the hint on maybe 5% of what sort of mess she has gotten herself into. And she is not sure if there any way even out of it. For now the best policy is to concentrate on her studies. Since that is one sector where Kaname never bothers her, if he sees her studying he will simply give her enough space. That is how it has been going on for the week.

The sudden opening of her door and slamming gets Veronica alerted, mostly because of the presence that just entered.

With her rapidly beating heart Veronica turns only to come face to face with the glowing red lustred eyes and the word that slips out of her…

"Papa?"

For about few seconds he only takes her appearance in. She is so beautiful that every time he looks at her, the world and everything on it seems ugly.

His heart jumped as she turned to him!

She turned to him with a confused look. Wide eyes and the pencil between her lips that she was unknowingly nibbling onto. _Oh such a baby you are…my baby…my child…mine only…_

"Good evening Papa…" she greeted in her child like voice. "Was there something you needed?"

Before he could find an answer the words slipped from him, "You!" And she just blinked her eyes in response.

"Me-" Before the young girl could register, her eyes widen in fear as in only few long strides her father was standing right before her. And in a swift motion he snatched the pencil from her mouth and tossed it away. The next thing Veronica felt was a strong hand behind her back of her head that pulled her up for a ferocious kiss. No it was no kiss, not according to Veronica. To her it was more like her eating the lower part of her face off. On instinct to save herself Veronica tried to place her hands on his chest and push him away but this attempt was nothing but failure because he did not even bulge. Pointing out the fact that he was bare holding her, with his two hands he was only holding by the back of her head and below her chin.

It was that night Veronica witnessed his real strength.

Soon as he was done with savagely eating her face, the next thing Veronica felt was her back colliding with the wall in a loud thud and a sudden sharp pain taking over body as a pair of sharp fangs tore through her neck.

Tears gathered into Veronica's eyes from the painful sensation. She could no longer hold back on her sobs. But unfortunately the sounds of his lustful gulps were a lot louder and totally supressed the sound of the cry.

Shoka jaw dropped at the horrifying sight she just witnessed. She saw everything, how he kissed her and pushed her to the wall and drank her blood. Once Kaname Kuran pulled his fangs off her Veronica's limp form collapsed into his arms. The once more he fed her his blood with own mouth. It is as if he was always looking for excuses to kiss everything made sens to her, why suddenly he wants to end twenty of their relationship, Ruka is no the problem...Veronica is the problem. The very first time she was introduced to Veronica, Shoka's mother warned her that when this girl grows up chances are there Kaname Kuran will want her for himself and that is exactly what happens.

But as far as Shoka's can remember this act is forbidden, it's a taboo. And it is Kaname Kuran who made this law almost few years back to put a stop to child molestation in the vampire society. And now, he is doing it himself. She will not allow it. As long as she lives no body can have him, no one can have her Kaname -sama. His can go where ever but his body and bed should be under her control. Now that she knows his little secret probably things will be even easier.

_Bastard! If you think you can get away from this you are highly mistaken...ha ha ha ha hah!_

**a/n thank you all for reading this chapter. hope you all enjoyed. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Coffee turns dinner and something more**

* * *

It was more of a pleasant afternoon. It bright outside, illuminated by the soft sunshine. At time like this the harshness of the sunlight could not touch the vampire due to the chilly wind. Therefore it all worked out perfectly fine. Most sophisticated vampires' picks out days like these to spend outside. Kaname Kuran too would have probably done the same. He too usually took his daughter out on days like this but unfortunately today it was not possible.

With a heavy heart he unlocked the door that led to Veronica bedroom.

"Kuran-sama." The maid became alerted upon his entrance.

"How is she doing?" Kaname asked marching towards the bed where Veronica lay asleep.

"Her fever is still high." The maid informed.

It is indeed quite unusual for vampires to be sick but Veronica always ever since she was a child had the tendency to get infected with high fever every time some frightened her.

"Wait outside." He ordered the maid.

Once the maid closed the door behind her exiting the room; Kaname sat himself on the bed beside the half sleepy girl. He rested his forehead on her and this slight contact made Veronica opened her eyes.

"Papa…" she could barely speak. She was practically burning with fever.

Even though the though disturbed him Kaname very well knew that he was actually the cause of her fever. His savaged action terrified her. He cursed himself inside for the stupidity. What was he thinking? Veronica was a child he could not give her the same sort of intimate treatment he gave Shoka. Veronica might think she is all grown up and matured but in reality she was only sixteen with no experience. She will not be able to take the beastly side of his…unless, the evil thought appeared in his head.

_I can take time and teach her everything one by one…_

"How are you feeling Doll?" he asked not taking his forehead off her.

"It hurts." She replied.

"What hurts my dear?" he asked tenderly kissing her forehead.

"Everything…my entire body hurts." Instead of saying anything in words he kisses her once more this time on her nose, then on both her cheeks right of top of her flushed face.

"Why are you kissing me so much?" Veronica asked innocently but the was nervousness hidden under her tone that Kaname was very well able to detect.

"Can't a father kiss his daughter?" He gave her a teasing reply while running his nose along the line of her jaw and give her earlobe a gentle bite.

The bite make Veronica almost yelp in fear or shock Kaname was not sure. But he knew this much somewhere along things were going wrong because his sense could pick up doubts from Veronica's side.

"But are you my father?" A very important question actually, but it actually proved kaname's theory correct. _She is in doubt! How ironic._ "Yet you do inappropriate things to me, why is that?"

When children ask question many at time they don't realized that it might just baffle the elders because they simply ask out of innocence but answering them many not turn out to be simple. And at this point the same thing happened to Kaname Kuran he was baffled, he was not sure how to answer that question actually. He is this girl's adopted father their relationship should not be this indecent but yet he cannot help.

Even now when he should be putting her to sleep and let her rest; he is doing something completely opposite, he too climbed on her bed and pinned her down with his hips exactly above hers. Shamelessly making her feel the erection that slight touch of her loin has caused him.

"Papa?"

"Yes?" he responded taking her small chin between his lips.

"It hurt."

with his teeth he gently nibbled onto her chin and asked "What hurts...my precious Princess."

And she just blurted out. "Your weight." Startling Kaname. "It hurts."

Feeling somewhat insulted Kaname pulls away from his daughter's little form. He is affirmative that his previous indecent and provocative move on her has to be the reason for her sudden distance. The pureblood king cursed himself inside. He should have know she was too young to handle such things. At this point only he was only left with one choice...

Leaning down he carefully placed soft kiss on the young girl's head.

"Forgive me Princess...I have caused you distress but for now I want you to forget everything and rest." Veronica's eyes widen as she suddenly felt his hand land over her head followed by a warm feeling taking over her making body become numb with every second till it gave into the incoming darkness. And the last thing she heard before fully getting consumed by darkness was...

_We will start all over again._

* * *

An impatient sigh left Ruka Souen's lips as she sipped into her coffee. It was actually her third cup. She is supposed to meet her Kaname-sama here in this posh café for evening coffee. The time they both agreed upon or rather he agreed for was six pm but her watched told her it was ten minutes to nine.

_Almost three_ hours. Her upset mind reminded Ruka.

He is late by three hours almost. It is not like Ruka tried to call him in his cell phone, she did but every time it was Seiran who answered the phone and said 'Kaname-sama is with Lady Veronica.' It got to a point where it pissed her off.

And in her defence Ruka had all the valid reasons to be angry. After all she spent over three hours just to get ready to come here. She wore her most provocative dress with gorgeous underwear set that she purchased only for this day. Got her makeup done perfectly as well as her hair; because first impression is everything if that fails there is no second chance.

Kaname Kuran on the other hand spent over twenty years in the company of her cousin Shoka. Who is extremely glamorous, sexy, and sultry and there are many other provocative words that exists to describe the female's beauty but let us not go there…right now it's about Ruka not Shoka.

Just when Ruka was about give up she heard the footsteps followed by strong smell of musk and spice. Seconds later his powerful aura soothed tensed muscles. She was glad and beyond relieved that he has finally arrived.

"Ruka!" the sound of her name, it sounded so much alluring, she felt more beautiful when it rolled out of his lips.

"Lord Kaname!" the female quickly stood on her feet. She wanted to bow but his appearance made her forget everything. She just stood staring at him in awe taking in every inch of him.

Kaname Kuran unlike Ruka did not actually come very dressed up for the even but he was a stylish man to begin with. He avoided his official suit instead wore something causal. Khaki colour pants with perfectly tucked in white shirt and on top of that dark navy blazer. To keep the look simpler he avoided his tie and left the first couple of buttons undone. His hair cascaded down his shoulders, off-course the perfectly polished brown Italian leather shoes cannot be ignored. Most important the way the female vampire and the ladies around were gawking at him he was more than sure he looked perfectly well for the occasion.

"I apologize for my rudeness," He started to speak once more being perfect aware of what the sound of his voice and look of his eyes were doing to the female vampire. "I know I am very late, but I am more than willing to make it up to in some other way. Only if you are okay?"

"Kaname-sama."

Her breath came out short, desire has already started to pool between her legs. He could smell it, her desire for him, her sinful arousal caused by him.

"Ruka…I insist." There goes the smile which even if after million years will still melt the aristocratic female's heart.

"But Kaname-sama?"

"Ruka…" He muttered her name in his lust full voice. "Allow me to take you to dinner tonight."

Ruka was not sure what to say, it was not like she did not know what to say but she didn't know how to say. Never in her life did she imagine that Kaname Kuran would ask her out for dinner. Now she felt under-dressed.

"Ruka?" this time the pureblood extended his hand towards the female being absolutely aware of what of reactions his actions were causing to her body. "Have dinner with me tonight." He purred in his seductive voice.

And off-course she could not say more. How can she say no to him…She may be able to deny or say no to Akatsuki thousands of time but Kaname Kuran not even once! She did not have it within her to say no to Kaname Kuran.

She placed her trembling hand on his and waited for him to hold it in a comforting hold; which he did in a while before turning around on his heels and tugging her along with him.

"Oh Ruka…" the female looked at his back adoringly. "I will not speak about this meeting with anyone."

She was so lost in his seductions that she did not even realize that line; it was actually a warning telling her not to mention a word about their meeting.

"…Me too…" She said hoping to impress him with her answer but he stopped in his track. Looked over his should glanced at the female and spoke the ultimate line before taking her out of the café.

"You are very much obedient, unlike Shoka and that is a quality I admire in women." And that line did not only make Ruka blush deeply but also made sent several electrifying shivers down her spine.

Something inside told her this is going to be a long night! And at the same time a voice from deep within her conscious repeated screamed at her '_you are making the wrong the choice'_ But Ruka did what was best for that time she blocked everything off her mind and concentrated on him, Kaname Kuran. _Her Kaname-sama! Her and only her. _

**a/n to all those who are mad reading this chapter. Kaname kuran at this point is the king and head of entire race so him sitting in a room watching videos and self releasing is not an suitable option for him. I mean it will hit his prestige. So he will definitely seek out to the ones that will take care of it. But yeah feel free to hate him. Also point to be noted he is no longer the same Kaname he once was when he waited for Yuki. he is a different man now. **

**Thank you all for reading and hope you all enjoyed. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 To love a wrong man**

* * *

When light rays of sunshine caressed her face she opened her eyes. It was almost mid-morning when Ruka Souen opened her eyes and once she did, she found herself in a unfamiliar room. Looking around she understood it was no room but a luxury suite.

She shot up on the bed and with that duvet quickly cover her indecent form. It was that point when she actually realized that she wore nothing. For a second her heart stopped and her muscles tensed as she found her bra on the nearby table, her undergarment not too far from there and her precious dress a little further away from the round coffee table. But she slowly calmed down only when the images of last night flashed before her eyes…her lifetime wish has finally been fulfilled. She has finally pledged herself to Kaname.

_Oh Kaname-sama!_

A deep blush spread over her face as images from last night one by one flashed before her eyes as if she is watching a movie fast-forward. She saw everything, starting from how Kaname brought her into this hotel to ordering dinner. She was so excited that she barely ate. After dinner there was wine and champagne and then Kaname Kuran told her that he discarded Shoka and now he is lonely, and how a painful hunger is eating him away bit by bit. Then he looked at her with his blood red eyes and right away Ruka offer her blood to him. From there one thing led to another and before she knew it she was on the bed with the pureblood ripping their clothes off.

Her blush deepen as she remembered how painful and yet pleasure able the session was. Akatsuki may be taller than Kaname by an inch or two but in size Kuran was much much much bigger to the point she bled just like she during her first time. When Akatsuki is a kind and gentle loving her sweetly, Kuran on the other hand fucked her hard and showed no mercy. Ruka knew it was shameless of her to admit, that even after that Kuran has managed to give her more orgasm in one night than Akatsuki.

_What am I thinking…this is Kaname-sama and that is Akatsuki. Why am I even trying to compare?_

They used no protection she still shivered remembering how he released inside her in hot thick splurts.

Ruka was not surprised to see that he was gone but what hurt a little was that he did not even leave a note.

_But it is excusable as long as it is Kaname-sama. _Ruka thought turning on the shower stepping inside.

…

"What are you saying?" Ruka's mother Rikari Souen gasped at the bombshell that her daughter just dropped. "How is that even possible?"

"Okaa-san, I myself cannot believe that it actually happened." Ruka cooed like a small little girl who has been hugged by her childhood crush. "Kaname-sama and I made love."

What her mother said next was beyond shocking. "I'm proud of you my child." Yes that is what her mother said even though what Ruka did was beyond hideous, especially cheating on such a gentle and loving Akatsuki. It is when her mother should be slapping her or punishes her but instead she chose to support her daughter. Well she too was as greedy as Shoka's mother. She too wants her daughter to sleep on the same bed as their king does. It will be far better postion for her daughter to be Kaname Kuran's mistress rather than being a wife of the Kain household.

"Ruka?" this time her mother called her seriously getting her daughter's full attention.

"Listen Ruka, I don't want you to follow your cousin's Shoka's footsteps. She was with him for twenty years and yet he did not make her his wife. Make sure the same does not happen to you."

"What do I do? Okaa-san?" Ruka asked getting confused by her mother's words. "And what about Akatsuki?"

"Ruka that fool Akatsuki should be least of your concern. He will always love you like a madman. But you," Her mother pointed her finger towards Ruka "put all your concentration on Kaname Kuran and on his pleasure. If possible try to get yourself pregnant with his child. Then he will marry you and make you his queen."

"But what should I tell Akatsuki?" Ruka asked again this time making her mother a bit irrigated.

"You tell Akatsuki nothing about the liaison. Is that understood?" Ruka nodded her head in response. Then her mother asked. "Tell me Ruka which one is better? Kaname Kuran's queen or wife of Akatsuki Kain?" A soft smile graced up the younger vampire's lips that matched her mother's already existing ones. After both the mother and daughter knew which one was the better option…and t was definitely not Akatsuki Kain.

…

Days have passed in blink of eyes for Ruka Souen after all most of her days at this point were quite exciting as it only included dinner in secrecy; followed by that amazing sex in many different hotels or resorts of town. But good times always come to an end and it was same for Ruka because Akastsuki will be back the next day from his trip. Then she will have to find out different ways to continue her relationship with the Pureblood king. But then again Ruka was not very worried after all, the Kuran male will find out some sort of way to continue this. For that reason she desperately hoped that tonight is going to be very exciting or she will make it exciting for him so that he craves her again and again.

As she stood before him in his office at the vampire council headquarter, she realized that she was not alone in desire he too was quite looking forward to their time tonight.

"I have already booked a room for us tonight. For our dinner!" Kaname Kuran said keeping his eyes focused on the document in his hand. Even though the man said dinner Ruka knew she meant sex but he was too polite to utter the word.

"Akatsuki will be back tomorrow night." Ruka informed hoping to get a positive reaction from him and she got exactly what she hoped for. "I do not see how that is relevant?" Kaame asked her back.

"Will you still have dinner with me once he is back?" Ruka could not help but ask while a deep blush took over her face.

"Ruka," this time he put the document down and focused his garnet eyes on her. The look of his eyes already arousing her, "You may call me shameless, but I will be blunt, I enjoy having dinner with you. So as long as you have on problem…neither do I…" Ruka was more than relieved to hear that. "However I do not want Kain to figure any of this out, it would wound him deeply and certainly do not wish for that." Once again Ruka understood her warning but she was more than glad that he wanted to peruse their relationship.

Suddenly the door to Kaname Kuran's office shot opened, "Papa…" Veronica barged inside tossing her school bag to a different direction. The male pureblood too stood up right away marched towards the approaching younger vampire only to swoosh her up from the ground to his arms.

"Oh Princess." He said kissing both her cheeks.

From what Ruka could tell Veronica just came from the school after all she was still in her uniform. What made no sense why she came so early after all the night class is till supposed to be in session.

"I have a present for you Papa…" Veronica chirped.

"Which is?" he asked with quite enthusiasm. Ruka observed.

"I got full marks in my maths test." Veronica answered proudly. "Now where is my present?" She demanded pouting her lips. Ruka could not pin point but something about the younger vampire's body language was not right.

"I don't have anything with me at the moment." Kaname admitted. "…but anme what you want it will be yours." He said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Thinking for a moment Veronica came up with her childish demand. "I want special dinner tonight and twenty different presents."

"How about thirty different presents?" Kaname suggested. His offer even more childish making Ruka a bit astonished. After all this was the first time she was seeing the father daughter this close. She did not a clue about the depth of their relationship.

"That works too, but what about dinner?" Veronica demanded.

And this time before Kanam could answer Ruka opened her mouth, making one of her biggest mistakes.

"Lord Kuran cannot make it to dinner tonight. He has to attend an important meeting, with a very special client. I'm afraid you will have to postpone your dinner plan for some other night Princess Veronica." The smile from Veronica lips dropped. What Ruka did not realize that her voice was way harsher than she wanted it to be.

Who said Veronica was also going to give up? She quickly faced to Kaname and asked or rather said.

"You are not busy!?" For someone like Ruka who was watching it was hard to tell whether it was a request or demand. It made her really anger.

And finally Kaname Kuran gave his overly anticipated answer. "If you say I am not busy Princess, then I am definitely not." He said kissing her temples affectionately. "Now go wait for me in the car I will there shortly." He said ushering Veronica out of his office and once Veornica exited finally Ruka opend her mouth.

"It is the last night before Akatsuki's return." She wanted to remind him on what he was going to miss out on but the response she got from him was something entirely different.

"Ruka," He called her name seriously.

"Kaname-sama?"

"This is the first and last time you use that of voice with my daughter." Ruka's mouth parted in shock. She never expected him to turn so grim suddenly. "Is that understood?"

"but Kaname-sama she-"

"Is that understood Ruka?" this time his voice was even more dangerous. And the female sknew it was best if she surrendered now and she did.

"Yes, I understand…I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." She said keeping her gaze down.

"You may leave."

Understanding his signal she turned on her heels but before she could exit his office room his voice stopped her once more.

"I have said this to Shoka many time, and today I'm telling you…your place is always replaceable not Veronica's." Ruka could not believe her ears, it felt and sounded impossible that Kaname Kuran could be so cold towards her that too for an adopted daughter. A child he picked up from the street.

"Now go." That was his next command, in a harsh voice that matched the previous tone she used with Veronica.

**a/n thank you all for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed ruka's dreamy future…**


	24. Chapter 24

**chapter 24 **

* * *

A stressed out Senri Shiki walked back and forth before Kaname Kuran's office at the vampire council headoffice. Meeting with the Yamaguchi was due almost half an hour ago but there is no sign of Kaname. What made the matter worse was that Kaname is not the type of person to be usually late. He even informed Shiki before leaving yesterday that today he will arrive by early morning actually by ten-ish, the meeting with the Yamaguchi's were due around 11.30 sharp and now it is past twelve.

Senri was really getting stressed out. He heard the calm voice of his cousin,

"I'm a bit late Shiki," Sanri observed the marching figure of kaname kuran. Clad in his off-white overcoat Burberry muffler around his neck. Those were the part of his usual features but what stood out the most was the smirk across his lips. It was wider than usual and his normally dead wine eyes were had some glint of amusement in them.

And then the young vampire's eyes fell on the form of Seiran who was struggling behind her master with both her hands filled with shopping bags. Shiki could not help but roll his eyes here he was waiting for Kaname for over hours and there he was busy shopping.

"Are the Yamagichi's here?" Kaname asked waking past Senri entering his office.

"Yes everybody is apparently here." Senri said in his monotonous tone. "We were just waiting for you."

"Go ahead, I will be there shortly." Kaname said taking off his coat-muffler and hanging them on his coat hanger.

Before leaving Senri watched as Kaname instructed Seiran to wrap up the items inside with fancy gift wrappers. Since it was Senri he did not even pay his eyes to pick up for whom those presents were, but if it was probably any other things may have been different. Senri knows how to mind his own business, that was the quality Kaname admired in him and that was why it was safe for the pureblood to keep in cousins in his inner circle of pawns.

* * *

When Ruka and her husband Akatsuki arrived hand in hand at the senate head-office they found Seiran standing outside the main building and before her two male who by the uniform the couple understood were the Kuran servants. Both the males had their hands full of shopping bags.

Excitement built up inside Ruka's stomach. Getting pampered was something that every female on the face of this planet earth enjoyed. Only a handful of them are fortunate enough to be pampered by the one they truly desire. Ruka Souen also felt that fortunate seeing those shopping bags. Well you see the, Ruka was also among those fortunate ones her husband Akatsuki loved her more than his life but to Ruka it actually didn't matter. Just as the saying goes grasses are always greener on the other side…like that Ruka only wanted to be pampered by Kaname Kuran; who treated her no more than mineral water bottle and we all know what happens to the bottle once the water is finished…it goes into the garbage bin.

"Good afternoon Seiran." Akatsuki greeted the Kuran's main assistance.

"Akatsuki Kain." Seiran too greeted him back him back with a smile. After order the Kuran servants to leave. Akatsuki was actaully a bit taken aback by the tiny and barely noticeable smile on the grey bob haired female. Seiran was more of a stoic personality there even the slightest smile on her face which happens maybe only once in a blue moon. But little did the man actually know that smile was actually a smile of pity. Yes Seiran pitied the fiery haired man. From her position she could only sympathized with the ma, only God knows what will happen to this man once the truth about his wife and her master comes out. Then again who will tell him? No one but her is aware or has any knowledge of this unfair affair taking place. She, Seiran is the solo witnessed of their coupling. And the way they did...Kaname Kuran dominated all of Ruka's moves, thrusting into her like a savage caveman making her scream out in pleasure like she was some common whore than wife of well known noble was loyal to Kaname Kuran she was not going to spit anything out to Akatsuki.

Her keen eyes also picked up while she and Akatsuki lightly conversed how Ruka was eyeing the shopping bags. Seiran knew the ash blonde haired female was wonder if some of them were for her.

"What are those shopping bags for?" Ruka could no longer conceal the curiosity.

"For Lady Veronica." Seiran replied focusing her eyes on the female just to see how long it takes for that hopeful smile of her to turn into a disappointed frown. It didn't take long, not even a second as the soft smile from Ruka's face disappeared. "All for lady Veronica? Are you sure? There are were way to many bags!"

"Why?" Akatsuki asked holding her hand and jokingly continued, "were you expecting a bag or two for yourself?" Sadly that was exactly what she had in her mind. But there were no chances for her to speak her thoughts out loud.

"Off-course not!" Ruka's tone came out as a hiss even though she did not intend for it too. "I was merely concerned for that girl's well being. If Kaname-sama keeps on pampering the girl this way she will end up as nothing but a spoiled brat." That was the only reasonable explanation she could give it to her husband.

* * *

That very evening to celebrate the new business venture with the Yamaguchi's an intimate office dinner was thrown by the Senete. It was attended mostly by the adults. Kaname Kuran was the only member of the Kuran family and possibly the only pureblood that was present present at the intimate gala. But among the nobles the entire Aidou clan was present. To represent the Ichijo family it was only Takuma and few other members, and handful of ones from the Touya family and some other well-known noble families too who were present that day at the council.

Ruka and Akatsuki were also among the guests. Many of the elders personally came to congratulate Akatsuki on his mission in Singapore and off-course their wives did not spare to tell Ruka how fortunate she was to be a wife of such a wonderful man. But to Ruka all these praises went through one ear and left the other. Her unfaithful eyes slowly found its way towards the handsome form of Kaname Kuran. Who was standing exactly adjacent to her conversing with the senior Nagamachi Aidou for quite some time. That is when it gets Ruka alerted, and as she carefully noticed it was Nagamachi Aidou who was doing most of the taking the Kuran head was just sipping into his drink pretending to listen to him.

Rage started to pulse through the ash blonde female's form as she noticed her cousin Tsukiko Aidou making her way towards her father and Kaname Kuran with her flushed face. Nagamachi Aidou proudly introduced his daughter once more to the pureblood king. What angered Ruka more was when Kaname without a hesitation took the petite blonde's hand and kiss the back of it.

"Ruka?" Her husband's concerned voice brings her back. "What's the matter wife?"

"Are you watching? Uncle Aidou is pushing Tsukiko towards lord Kaname." Ruka said through almost gritted teeth.

"Yes, I have observed." Akatsuki too joined to conversation with his wife, not being aware of her jealousy. "Rumours are there he discarded Shoka and now taking this as an opportunity the noble families are once more throwing their daughter at him." RUka held back her breath to quench her fuelling anger. "This time their hopes are stronger. Since lady Yuki is already married with two children…" Ruka's grip on her husband's hand tightened.

It was as if her silent prayers were answered, Kaname Kuran was finally making his way towards them. All Ruka could hope was that Akatsuki was not watching, with every step the pureblood took towards them her breath came out hot and shaky. Though he was not touching her but the narrowed glance of those wine shade eyes were already tickling between her thighs.

"Akatsuki," the Kuran pureblood acknowledged her husband first then her. "…Ruka." Unlike Tsukiko's he did not take her hand for a kiss and it deeply saddened Ruka. After all what was Tsukiko? She was nothing compared to Ruka, not at east tonight. Ruka spent hours and fortunes to make sure she is the one that stands out tonight and that is how it has been; she was glowing in her red gown. Yet her Kaname-sama was showing no affection towards her. Questions like, is it not enough for him? Should I do better occupied her thoughts?

"I'm proud of you Kain, you did an excellent job." Kaname congratulated him. "You shou;d be proud of your husband too Ruka." He spoke to the female displaying to her his signature sultry smirk.

"Kaname-sama, yes…" Ruka blushed deeply and underneath her gown her legs pressed against each other tightly. She was swelled up and her inner flesh was throbbing to get a taste of him. Ruka was not one of those insatiable women but lying down with Kaname Kuran awoke these new feelings within her. Now the important question is how will she be even able to pretend with Akatsuki that he makes her happy? She was indeed in an impossible situation.

In all these Ruka did not realise she was slowly following the same path as her cousin Shoka once did or probably still trying but this time Ruka is determined she will not let her cousin have Kaname, her Kaname.

Ruka knows the only person Kaname ever wanted from the bottom of his heart is his sister Yuki and she respected that. Therefore if he was not Yuki's then he is her only she has the right to be by his side and no one.

"Kaname," all three of them turned their head upon hearing the sultry voice purring the pureblood's name only. And to their utter surprise it was Shoka walking towards them. She was dressed in a blue shot dress that ended on her mid-thigh. From her sloppy walking style it was clear that she was drunk.

"Kaname?" this time she turned the pureblood around circled her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head over his chest. Leaving Kaname with no choice but to hold her a bit awkwardly.

"Behave yourself with Kaname-sama." Ruka hissed at Shoka like snake ready to spit its venom. But her cousin completely ignored her and kissed Kaname on the neck almost liking his neck.

"Shoka behave your-self." This time Kaname gave her a subtle pushed to put a gap between them. The girl was so desperate that she once more took her steps towards him. Placed both her hands on his chest and rubbed gently.

While her Shoka's one hand up and down the length of his torso her other hand played with his blue silk tie. Eventually all attention turned towards the pureblood king and his probably former mistress.

Ruka and Akatsuki too were among the ones watching. But unlike other Ruka was livid why if you ask; while Shoka continued her vulgar attitude the pureblood was simply sipping onto his drink while watching the woman with his calm eyes. What made no sense to Ruka why a powerful vampire like kaname kuran was standing? He could kick her, push her even make her disappear into thin air but he was doing none of it.

"Kan-"

"Shoka," this time he uttered her name rather firmly. "Please refrain from touching me like this. We are in public and actions such as these are indecent."

"Oh really!" Shoka exclaimed taking a step back. Now rage was boiling inside her. "Well publically is the only place where I can touch you Kaname-sama," Shoka was clearly drunk because what she said next was not something one would dare to utter in their right state of mind. "…because in the privacy of your home you only allow your daughter to touch you like this."

Kaname said nothing but everyone saw the tightening of jaw, clearing showing that he was struggling to hold back on his anger.

"You only need me for your release, FOR THE AROUSAL VERONICA CAUSES WITHIN YOU." Shoka screamed. In her defense she was clearly not in her right mind.

"Shoka behave your." Kaname speaks in a dangerously calm voice, warning her.

Takuma Ichijo with his eyes signals the guards to escort Shoka out after all if by any chance Kaname loses control the night will surely turn into a disaster.

"SHOKA?" this time her father rushed towards her and scolded. "Apologise to lord Kaname, NOW!"

"NO, I'm not going to apologize to him. He is a filthy man." Shoka spat. "The way you look at that child is disgusting."

"SHOKA" her father yelled. "Kaname-sama please forgive us."

Just then two suited henchmen of the Senate appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Shoka by her arms.

"Ma'am I'm afraid you have to leave." At first the female security tried to explain to Shoka but she paid them no means.

"I want the entire world to know that-HEY WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Shoka screamed as securities start to drag her away. "LET ME GO, LET ME GO… YOU PIG!" Shoka continued to scream. But before she was completely dragged out of the hallroom she looked at Kaname and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HE LUSTS FOR HIS OWN DAUGHTER…YOU SICK DISGUSTING PEDOPHILE!"

A heavy silence fell into the room once Shoka was taken away. Nobody dared to speak a single word, though thousands of questions were filling up all minds including Takuma Ichijo who stepped forward and stood beside his best friend in case he needed any support.

"Are you alright Kaname?" the pureblood gave him no initial reply he was occupied with finishing drink in his glass. Once the drink was done the dark haired pureblood looked at his friend replied in one word.

"Perfect." He appeared calm, way too calm for the situation.

Takuma did not how was it possible, for someone to remain that calm after being accused of being a pedophile. No matter how much Takuma tried to ignore but his conscious started to questioned him was Shoka really speaking the truth?

**a/n IS SHOKA RIGHT? IS KANAME A PEDOPHILE? Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. **


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n: this is not just an author's note. I completely changed the first chapter of this story. SO please kindly re-read the first chapter.**

**Many of you may get confused but please do not hesitate to ask me any questions you may come up with.**

**Therefore if you guys are confused feel free to ask me your question in i will be more than happy to answer them. **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS NEW TWIST AND CHANGE. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25 ABCD of Physical Desire**

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Veronica last saw Kaname. From what she has heard he has not even left his room since his return from the senate dinner which was few night ago. None of the servants were allowed to go in except for Seiran who went in and out three four times a day.

Veronica learned from the servants that he was drinking a lot, three to five bottles would go into his room and come out empty and then it would be turn for the next bunch. He was not even answering any phone calls. Thus the landlines of the Kuran manor were constantly ringing with all sorts of personal and professional phone calls. The calls were divided into two groups if it were from the Senate and any other official matter was dealt by Seiran and the personal calls were dealt by Veronica.

With all these going on there were no doubt that something was seriously wrong with him. But at the rate she was getting phone calls she barely had time venture out about these matter.

"Yes aunt Yuki, he only ate one of the sandwiches that you sent." Veronica spoke holding the cordless receiver to her ear while munching into a bowl of strawberries. "Don't worry I'm sure he will be fine." Veronica said with a sigh.

The conversation with Yuki went on for more of minute before the former princess had to go.

Within a minute after the conversation with Yuki, Veronica heard her name being summoned. "What is it?" She asked a bit irritated, after all these constant phone calls were driving him nuts.

"This is for lord Kuran," the servants marched forward with what to Veronica looked like a white box. "This cake is sent from the Kain manor. Lady Kain specially made it for lord Kuran."

"Take it to the kitchen." Veronica just brushed it away since the phone on her hand ranged again showing that it was from the Cross house; meaning it was Yuki calling to resume the conversation.

Veronica answered the phone with a tired sigh. Making Yuki get curious and veronica told her that once more she just received cake from the Kain house hold. The matter actually gets Yuki alerted.

"Veron?" Yuki called her in a tone as if she had some gossip to share. "How often is Ruka sending food for oni-sama?"

"Good enough for us to last at least ten days." Veronica casually answered but then the realization hit her head that; "Hold on aunt Yuki," it was actually odd, very odd indeed. "She is sending a lot of food, calling almost every half an hour." Veronica did not like the fact that she just discovered. She hoped it is not what she is thinking but still she asked, hoping it she was wrong.

"Why do you suddenly ask?" Veronica asked Yuki unknowing tightening her grip on the receiver.

"No, I heard from Madam Xing, she heard it from her sister in law who heard it from her neighbour that Oni-sama and Ruka went out for dinner few times. I mean they were noticed at some five star hotels." Veronica felt her insides drying; she sat straight on the large arm chair she was lazily sitting on. "It was also when Kain was out of town." It remained Veronica during that time for few nights Kaname did not return home until it was mid-afternoon. And now she knows where he was.

A sudden wave of rage spread through her body.

"I will call you later!" with that Veronica hung up the phone on Yuki and rushed towards the kitchen.

The on duty cooks and maids in the kitchen become alert feeling Veronica's presence approaching.

"I want all the food that came from the Kain house in the dumpster." Veronica commanded in a tone that was very much unlike her; full of authority. "Is that understood?"

"Yes milady."

"Good!" with that she turned her back on them and exited the kitchen her head boiling with anger.

_One Souen is out now another is trying to make its way…how irritating._

* * *

Later that night Seiran informed Veronica that her Papa has summoned her and wishes to see her immediately. Her foots steps were between walk and jog as she marched from bedroom to Kaname Kuran's wing. A part of Veronica wanted to run, after all she was impatient, and another part of her demands an explanation about Ruka and the rumours about them in the air, whether they were true or not.

Despite everything Veronica chose not to barge into his quarter. That would be ill mannered and that was one trait Kaname deeply despised.

From inside his deep sultry voice commanded her to enter.

"Papa," Veronica entered keeping her focus down on the floor. For while her eyes rose up to find the man on the couch leisurely sitting. His silk black shirt was almost undone with most of the buttons from up his collar remained opened revealing almost his entire smooth toned chest. "Seiran told me you wanted to see me?" Veronica asked quickly adverting her eyes down on the floor. She felt nervous at this point she is more than sure that he has caught her staring his chest.

"Veronica?" he used her full name to call her and with a slight nod of his head motioned her to come forth. Veronica without a question obeyed.

From the depth of his voice she could tell that he was dangerously drunk. Therefore at this point talking about Ruka, she could not decide whether it was good idea.

Once Veronica was at a hand distance he grabbed her and settled her over his lap.

"There is something I need to inform you, I need to you listen to me carefully." The straight sharp tone of his voice made her nervous. Quite nervous…but what she did not know was that the new he is about to give her will cause her a heart attack.

"I'm sending you to a boarding school," Veronica's heart stopped. "…two weeks from now you will be in London." Veronica only hoped and prayed it was all a dream no a nightmare.

"Papa?"

"You cannot change my mind, the decision is final." Veronica opend her mouth to protest but her Papa already silenced her by announcing her departure date. "Thursday the 28th is your flight."

"WHAT?" Veronica shot up from his lap. Her mind is close to exploding.

Now everything made sense to her, like all the pieces of the puzzles were fitting into its right place. So because of Ruka now he is getting rid of her. Is she that important?

"Is it because of Ruka?" the words just slipped out of her mouth even before she could even stop it.

"Excume me?" He demanded in a harsh tone. One of his tick eyebrows automatically rose up. The only question swirling in his mind…how the hell did she come up with this?

"You are sleeping with aunt Ruka…aren't you?" Veronica asked breathing deeply to keep her temper in check.

"How is that any of your business?" Kaname too demanded in a tone that challenged her. He was already angry to being with and now her words were only spraying alcohol into the already blazing fire.

"What kind of a classless man are you? Sleeping with your friend's wife?" Veronica literally spat on his face. "You're disgusting!"

And everyone knows what happens when you spray alcohol into blazing fire…it explodes and the same happened here. The next few seconds were a bit blur to Veronica but all she could feel was hard back handed slap by Kaname that threw her on the table.

The wine bottle and glasses slid off the table and shattered onto the floor. Some of the servants outside heard the noise of glass breaking. But all knew it was best to act as if nothing happened. Except for a new maid named Mina, a former human, who was quite curious about what happened.

"I heard sound of glass breaking from inside lord Kuran's chamber?" The young maid asked the older maid who swiping the floor a little distances away from her. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Listen girl," the older maid impatiently turned towards the young Mina, "a lot of strange things often happen in this house and you will do what we all do, mind our own business."

That is when the sound of door opening gets their attention. Both the maid watches as a crying Veronica rushed out of their mater's quarter, running towards her own. Veronica was born with quite an extraordinary pale complexion and due to that the slap left its clear mark on her face. From where the maids stood with their clear vampiric vision they could see and tell that she was hit.

"Did lord Kuran hit her?" Once again Mina asked senior. "Looks like she has been slapped badly!"

Within thirty second after Veronica it was Kaname Kuran who came out of his chamber but unlike his daughter he just calmly walked, towards the same path his daughter did. He too slammed the door shut once he was inside Veronica's chamber.

"It appears they had a fight." Mina commented. This time for Suki the senior maid it was getting really irritating. For this reason she always hated trying the new comers, they are so curious about everything especially about the father daughter relationship. For that reason it is a rare occasions for new comers to last.

"They always fight, now, girl have you finished cleaning the carpets?" Suki sort of scolded the young maid. Hoping that nothing weird happens and causes a new distraction for the training maid.

And thankfully nothing strange did happened and Suki was able to start her training on Mina and how to clean the vases. Vases were easy to clean but some of them could be a bit complicated due its shape.

"You must always hold them at the base tightly." Suki instructed Mina letting her hold the long crystal vase. "This way it will never fall." But little did she know her teaching will be useless because in the next second they heard something Very Strange.

"I LOVE YOU!" It was screaming of Veronica's broken voice, suggesting that she was crying. "WHY? DON"T YOU NOTICE MY FEELING FOR YOU?"

Mina's mouth gaped to a biggest O that was possible while her hold on the vase loosened making it fall straight onto the floor shattering it in pieces.

"Oh God!" Mina gasped. "Did you hear that? Lady Veronica just confessed her love for the Kuran-sama?"

The older lady just snorted in disgust, completely irritated with this new girl. "Why are you acting so normal?"

With a deep groaning sigh, Suki warned "Listen girl, you are here to work, and try not to poke your nose into their matter. Best is to keep your ears closed, but if every by accident you hear some then erase it from your head. Or the consequences will be dangerous. Now GO to the kitchen."

Just as Mina left for the kitchen, Seiran appeared before the older maid and spoke "The new girl seems nosy; inform me if she continues to behave this way."

* * *

…

Kaname Kuran found himself at loss of words, something that very rarely happens to him. She just confessed. A part of him was jumping with excitement but then the reality was hard. Then again if there is will there is always a way. And for him right now the only way is if Veronica like a good girl agrees to his terms and conditions.

_If Not?  
Then it's settled she is going to London._

"Come here!" He ordered but instead of following she continued to sob curing up on her chaise like a little ball.

"Princess! Come here." She curled up even more. _Girls of this generation… Bless them!_

"Veronica." This is the third time he called her, but she did not move and inch.

Giving up he walked to her chaise, only to see she was peeking from her keeping one of her eye slightly opened to see if he was coming. This action really amused him. It also made him realize she was a really naughty girl but she lacks the proper knowledge.

Truth is Kaname did want physical relationship with her, but her action from their times prior suggested it was best to wait until she was at least eighteen. Meaning two more years…at the very least. Oh for heaven's sake, her body is not yet developed.

Once again, Veronica opened of her eye to see Kaname was here but he was already there, his wine eyes staring right at her. Hoping she did not get caught Veronica quickly squeezed her eyes shut.

"If you continue like this, you definitely going to London." With that he was about to turn but Veronica quickly acted by extending her hand to grasp him, no the fabric of his pant…though it was very of unintentional but coincidentally where she grabbed happened to be his inner thigh…very near the most erogenous zone of his body. First it was only the fabric of his pant but now her small hand grabbed the flesh of his thigh. So even if he wanted to move he could not, mind you Veronica was not using any power but his body simply could not let of the touch.

"Why are you stopping me?" Veronica did not notice the deep sigh that came with that line.

"I don't want you to go." She slowly sat up her hold on his thigh remained intact. "Nor do I want you to send me to London."

With another sigh, this time he sat down beside her. "Listen to me princess, this is not permanent, but I am simply trying to protect you. I don't want you to be taken away."

"Why would somebody take me away?" Her eyes were large and wide as she asked. Those wretched eyes, no matter how badly Kaname wanted to focus on other things…they simply pulled him like a magnet.

"Shoka accused me of being a pedophile." He sated as a matter of fact.

"What's a pedophile Papa?" Veronica asked, while warm hand continued rub on his thigh. Veronica did not realize that though Kaname was trying his best to just maintain everything under control but her actions like the one she is doing currently is just pushing him towards being a pedophile.

He did not want to go to details about that word and decided to explain it to her with subtle simple words. "She said out loud that, I am sexually attracted to you."

"Are you?" For a moment Kaname wondered whether he saw it right, did her eyes really sparkle with joy? She wanted him that much? Instead of giving her the answer she was craving he simply looked away.

"Well…are you attracted to me?" this time his fatherly instincts truly kicked in. Gently pushing her away he stood up. He made up his mind to walk out before it was too late. But who said it was going to be that easy?

Before Kaname could even reach for the door knob; he was already held back by her small slim arms.

"Please don't go." She cried burying her face into his back. This action reminded him of the time he witnessed from the moon dormitory when Zero was about to leave and Yuki rushed to stop him.

As if the situation could not get any better or rather worse, one of her hand started to move downward passing his chest…his stomach…his lower abdomen…His lids closed down once her hand passed down the belt of his pant. The desire to get released by her took over him.

He just remained there like a statue, trying to enjoy the feeling of her and on his loin. Her touch was too tender and painfully light. The feeling was quite painful, like an itch that desperately needed to be scratched.

"What. Are . You. Doing?" His breathing was heavy; voice came out through gritted teeth.

"I'm trying to make you feel good." She said with hopeful eyes, while her hands struggled with his belt.

And the most horrify realization hit him, she doesn't even know the ABCD of pleasing a man.

"Come with me," it was all he said as he started to drag her along with him towards her bed. He pushed Veronica to the bed and stood before her for a while before he started to undress.

Veronica watched with wide eyes as she dropped his shirt to the floor…then the pant…he stood there before her in his black boxers. His eyes confidently staring at her while hers quickly shut down out of embarrassment.

This time the fear of reality took over Veronica as her Papa climbed onto the bed 80 % naked; and pinned her down with his body. She realized there is no way out for her.

"What even happens tonight shall remain our secret. Is that clear?" Veronica nodded her head in fear.

"You shall not talk about this with anyone…not Yuki, not Ai, not even your aunt Sayori." Veronica nodded her head robotically.

"Good girl." He purred in her ear while tenderly kissing her head like a perfect paternal figure.

"Look into my eyes," He commanded. This time balancing his entire weight on one hand, while his other started to undo the buttons of her pyjama shirt.

A deep blush formed on her alluring face, she was not aware of the excitement this red hue caused him.

Holding her gaze with his hypnotic one he guided her palm towards his boxer and made her push it down and wrap her finger around his erected flesh. Veronica quickly closed her eyes upon that contact.

"Open your eyes." He scolded and she did, the only emotions in those innocent green eyes were… fear. For now he chose to overlook it, it was already too late. For some wicked reason the fear in her eyes aroused him more, his flesh throb.

Keeping a firm grip on her hand he started to make it move, teaching her how to pleasure him.

Her loose hand automatically grasped onto his back and her face his around the crook of his neck.

He squeezed her hand on his hold making her hold his erection tighter and squeeze it firmly while at the same time guiding it to move faster and faster. Soon she felt change in his breathing pattern, as they started to come off short, the air he realised was so hot that Veronica felt like it might burn her skin.

"Faster…" Veronica did not know why he whispered that in her ear while he had full control to being with.

His grip on her hand suddenly became painfully tight. His back was sweaty. Low deep moans started to come out of him. His movement changed…it was fast superfast and before she could try to find out what going on few thick spurts of hot liquid fell over her chest.

He continued to pant for a while before bending down to the valley of her chest; Veronica peeked to see that with his tongue he licked up the liquid forward. He took as much as he could in his mouth…and moved towards her mouth. He pared her mouth with his hand and dashed his entire long tongue inside as fast as he could, sealed her mouth with his and fed her his seeds. He held her head in a little tilt till she swallowed it entirely.

**a/n thank you all for reading and sorry for another disgusting chapter. But shameless i'm gong to hope you guys enjoyed. Please feel free to let me know how disgusted you guys are... as for my reaction I'm going to go now brush my teeth clean my tongue and gargle with an entire bottle of mouth wash. I want to know what you guys are gonna do!**


	27. Chapter 27

**ENDING HAS BEEN EDITED!**

**a/n this chapter has matured content. disturbing matured content. also i would personally like to apologize to my reader Valencia. my intention was not to offend anyone and I am so sorry for not putting the warning note. its just that this is not a love story but a very disturbing thriller. I will try my best to cut down on the dirtiness of the story...some bits will be there since it is portraying a disturbed person's disturbed personality. **

Chapter 26

"Lord Kuran!" Shoka's father Shahito Souen fell on his knees clasped both his hands together before his chest and begged forgiveness. "My Shoka, may have grown in body but is still a child." All the members present watched, just watched as one of their own prestigious noble man was now before their king on his knees desperate holding onto the king's one leg. "Please don't kill her!"

Kaname Kuran calmly observed as all curious eyes were on him. They were all anticipating an answer. Truth is they are all anticipating an answer, a response, a reaction from him. But then again he could not be reckless and just say what ever his mouth felt like that will make him no different than Shoka.

"...Lord Souen!" He went forwards towards the kneeling aristocratic vampire and pulled him up. "lord Souen, like you I have a daughter too." Kaname spoke calmly like his usual self. "And for that reason I can understand your pain. I'm am not going to execute Shoka, if that is what you fear!" He even went as far as to pull the noble man into a light comfort embrace. "I have spent quite a long time Shoka, and it pains me to see her in this condition, so please believe me, i want her betterment."

"LOrd kaname you are so kind." The Souen male spoke happiness gleaming in his eyes.

"Shoka is falling into madness!" kaname declared not just to her father but to all the members present there. "No one in their right mind can use such horrendous word about a beautiful father-daughter needs help,"The pureblood king announced, then he turned his attention back to his former mistress's father. "We are all with her, she will be alright. I just hope that you trust my decision Lord Souen." Kaname said earning a shocked look from the aristocrat.

"Do you trust me lord Souen?"

All Shoka's faher could do was nod his head.

_Perfect! _a small smirk curled up the corner of the handsome pureblood's lips.

* * *

Reaching home Kaname Kuran wasted no time, by handing over his coat to a nearby servant he rushed his way up to her the young princess's bed broom. As his neared young Veronica's room his nostrils were filled up with her fresh citrusy scent; exciting him more and more anticipation of his colourful imaginations.

Without knocking he opened her door and entered. Only to find her engrossed in her studies so deeply that she did not even notice the intrusion in her room.

For while he observed her from where he stood, watching her as she studied.

_My dear little doll! How adorable you look as you…_His eye narrowed down on the pen that Veronica was actually nibbling onto. Sudden childish jealousy filled up his mind. He glared at the pen as if it was his competition.

He moved behind her. Veronica still did not turn to look at him, instead continued with her writing.

Since her hair was tied up in a big bun over her head it served in batter way. He did not have to waste time in removing it. Instead he just dove down to attack her innocent neck with opened mouth hot kisses.

"Papa" Veronica almost gasped but the man did not stop his action. "I have to finish my essay Papa." Any normal father would allow her, or rather encourage or even assist her to complete her essay. But this is no ordinary father we are talking about. This extra-ordinary father did something entirely different. He wrapped his one hand around her small waist and with other hand snatched the pen from Veronica's hand and threw it out of her window before closing her books and exercise books slamming them shut.

"Papa! That was my favourite pen." Veronica exclaimed. She moaned out as he harshly nibbled on her delicate neck that he was pampering not so long ago. "…aah!"

"You naughty little cat," he scolded her teasingly whisper ingot her hair. "Nothing is allowed to be your favourite but me." With that said he pulled her up from her study table and threw her over his shoulder and walked towards her bed.

Veronica's form fell on her back once it was dropped on her bed. Soon the view of celling she had was covered by Kaname's face.

"Papa!" Veronica blushed deeply and her shameless excuse of a fathered took the delight to indulge him-self to the blush. "Papa I must finish my homework."

"Yes…that you must." Kaname purred kissing down the lines of her jaw to her neck. "But before that allow me to give you a good time."

Veronica gave him a confused stare not sure of what he actually said or what his words meant. So far their relationship is only to up make hot steamy make outs, blood drinking, him kissing her neck and she giving him desired release by her hand.

To take her confusion away the older pureblood leaned down and sealed her mouth with his and hand worked its way and next thing Veronica felt was his fingers playing with the elastic band of her undergarment before it was pulled down her thighs…legs…and finally thrown into the air before it falling somewhere on the ground.

"Tonight I shall take you to paradise, just the way you do with your innocent touch." With that he inserted not one but two fingers inside of her earning a sharp gasp out of her.

"Ungh…Papa! What are you-" her mouth parted.

"Sssshhhh…just close your eyes my youngling…" he purred biting into her earlobe "and relax…" and with his long fingers started to stroke the small inner walls that ever never invaded before until tonight.

…

Meanwhile at the Souen manor...

"Shoka?" the said person looked up to see her father entering her bed chamber. "You have visitors…my dear." Her father spoke hesitantly.

"If it's people from the Vampire council ask them to leave." Shoka said as she returned back to combing her hair. "I am not going to apologize, I said nothing wrong, and lord Kaname is a pedophile. I may not have the physical proof but soon i will have the evidence in my hands. I'm sure that by now he even started his affair with that child. He is sick! He needs mental help."

Shoka was so engrossed with her blabbering that she did not even notice a third person entering her room until he cleared his throat.

"Oh lord Ichijo!" Shoka did not seem very surprised to see him, but she should have been because a very big surprise was indeed waiting for her. "You may go an tell your friend I am not going to forgive him so easily this time. What does he think of me piece of meat? Or a pleasure slave? I am no longer giving him his desired releases...unless he pushes that girl out of his life."

While Shoka contained with her rambling she missed out the apologetic look her father gave Takuma Ichijo. Little did she know just the way she accused kaname of being a pedophile; he too believes that Shoka is not in her right mind and she greatly needs help to find her mental balance. And that is why Takuma Ichijo is here to carry out a final investigation. And her behavior just proved Kaname Kuran to be the one correct in this circumstances.

"I have self-respect too!" Shoka huffed placing both her hands on her hips. "He cannot go on kissing that girl behind my back. Can you believe it Takuma, he is planning to marry that girl when she turns eighteen. He is an impossible man- father!" Finally when her eyes fell on her father she realized that he was crying. "Why are you crying father?"

"Shoka!" this time it was Takuma who sympathetically called her nearing her and tenderly stroking her head spoke. "It will all be alright, we are with you."

"What do you mean?" Shoka received no answer from the Ichijo head, instead two females dressed in white apron walked in. Before Shoka could even figure out what was going on both her hands were tied up behind her back with special anti-vampire hand cuffs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Shoka screamed frantically. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? LET ME GO! LEAVE…" she hissed at the ladies. "Father what are they doing? What the hell are they doing Takuma…TAKUMA? "

Both her father and Takuma Ichijo remained quiet.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" This time it was Shoka's mother who ran inside only for her father to pull her into a helpless tight embrace.

"LET ME GO, I'm not going anywhere. Father, mother…where are they taking me? Takuma?" Shoka started to cry in fear. "WHY ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME ANYTHING!"

"Shoka, believe me it is for your betterment." Takuma said this time cupping her face. "Shoka we are with you. We want the best for you. So does Kaname."

Hearing his name, sudden realization hit her and magically everything fell into its place. It is his doing! Definitely his doing…nobody else is as twisted him to come up with such thing.

"I am not mad." Shoka spoke up desperate. "MOTHER, FATHER, TAKUMA….it is a trap. I'm not mad Kaname is making this up to protect himself."

Though it was hard but Takuma knew it was time, the more they would delay the more it would be difficult. With a swift nod of his head he signalled the ladies to take her away.

"I'M not CRAZY! IT'S KANAME, HE IS TRYING TO GET RID OF ME…I'm not cary…I'm not mad…please don't do this to me." Shoka's desperate scream and cries echoed through all the corners of her mansion and all her parents could do was watch as their only daughter was dragged away by the doctors like as if she was a ragged doll.

"She will be taken well care off lord Souen." Takuma tried his best to use as much consoling words to use as possible. "We are all with her." Takuma placed a protective hand on the grieving man's shoulder giving him as much support as possible.

…

When Takuma Ichijo climbed into the limo and settle in, finally ready to go home and retire after a hectic and tiring night but suddenly his phone vibrated. He was not surprised to see that it was actually Kaname's name that flashed on the phone's screen. Definitely he was calling to find out whether Shoka has been taken care off.

But what he did not know that the actual surprise was just waiting for him.

"Yes Kaname, your task has been-" he stopped midway. His jaw dropping to the shock he just received.

_Aaah…ahhhh! P-ap-papah!...hmmm…aaah…_

It was a young voice moaning out loud. As if she is being forcefully pleasured. To Takuma this voice sounded very familiar and there was no doubt in him that this voice actually belonged to Veronica. And Takuma Ichijo finally realized that he learned a horrifying truth; because Kaname Kuran actually did not call him, it was an accidental dial. Takuma's ear could not belive it. No no no this cannot be Kaname. Surely Veronica is growing up, she may have boyfriend, it might be that lover.

But the call came from Kaname's phone. No no no this cannot be happening! Kaname would never sink into that level. Takuma has known the Kuran head since he was a child and is more than sure that Kaname is not like this. Shoka was lying. The next voice that he heart shattered his heart...broke his trust...

_Cum for me...my doll! _It was Kaname's voice.

And followed by that line came a loud mewling cry of a young voice as if she was experience her first ever orgasm.

For the first time in his life Takuma felt betrayed. He felt ashamed to call himself a friend of such a filthy man.

**a/n: thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

**Present time...**

**_"Mamma!" Veronica turned hearing the approaching voice that belonged to Marika, her daughter. _**

**_"Not now Mari, I'm making cake." Veronica said pouting. "I have invited some people over, this time we will celebrate your birthday." _**

**_Marika was actually out of words. In twenty-one years of her life this is the first time her mother mentioned about celebrating her birthday. It's not like she could not before but they had no one to actually celebrate it with…well as long as Marika can remember her childhood was not a settled one. They never stayed in one place for over three years. Many times it gave her a feeling as if they were playing hide and seek. _**

**_She even asked her mother why they never stay in one place. But her mother never gave her a proper answer. Then again what answer would the poor girl give? Indeed they were on the run. It is true when she finally managed her escape, there were many speculations going on about her possible pregnancy. And the vampire council were ever to learn about Marika's existence surely she will be taken away. _**

**_"I have never been able to give you a proper birthday." Veronica said suddenly in a serious tone. "But this year it will be different." _**

**_It actually saddened Marika that all these years after she will finally have her birthday party but her father will not be a part of it. The scenario would have been different if he was no longer alive but he was very much alive. _**

**_"I don't need a birthday party!" _**

**_"WHAT?" Veronica exclaimed angrily. "Listen to me young lady…My hard work is not going down the drain!" _**

**_"Momma!" _**

**_"I even bought a present for you." If one were to see Veronica's face at that exact moment, they would actually mix her up with headmaster cross. At this point in time she actually behaved a lot like the former hunter. But that was all just for show. Truth is she has been broken and shattered completely from inside. Still she chose to fight her fears and live, live happily and smiling every second of her life not for her but her little Marika's sake. _**

**_"Will you please be serious for once at least?"Marika's voice came out a little harsh than she expected. It startled Veronica. _**

**_"Marika?"Veronica blinked eyes surprised. Marika has bossed her around in many occasions, scolded her in many times but this was totally different. It was a hidden anger that laced in her voice, it sounded as if this anger has been built up inside her for years. _**

**_"I don't want presents, or birthday parties." This time Veronica clearly saw anger and hatred reflected in daughter wine eyes. "Tell me about my father…just do that for me, please…I'm begging you." _**

**_"Marika!" Veronica was surprised, why was she asking all these suddenly. "Why…n-now?" _**

**_"Then WHEN?" the younger pureblood hissed. "WHEN WILL YOU TELL ME ABOUT MY FATHER?" _**

**_"Marika I already told you, there is nothing much to tell you-"_**

**_"NO, I do not want to hear that silly old tale; there is a lot about him that you have not told me." Marika continued to speak circling around Veronica like a predator does to its prey. "Our relationship is not a normal mother daughter relationship…is it?" Veronica eyes winded with shock but her daughter continued with a smirk plastered on her face, it was the same sort of cruel smirk that only her father knew how to pull off. _**

**_"You are not only my mother…also my big sister." Veronica felt as if somebody stabbed her with an anti-vampire sword right into her heart. _**

**_"MARIKA!" the mixer bowl dropped from her hand and shattered on the floor._**

**_"Do not raise your voice at me." Her daughter barked back. "What did you think I will never find out?" _**

**_"What did you find out?" Veronica was having a hard time holding back on her tears. A part of her scared too scared to lose her only daughter…how would she even live without her. _**

**_"Do you not even feel a bit of guilt?" Marika charged. "You drove that man into insanity! He is living in a mental institute with all the crazies. Do you not realize it was all your doing?" _**

**_The tension grew deeper between the mother and daughter. _**

**_"I still cannot understand, look at you, you are so beautiful, could you not find yourself a normal lover? Why did you have to seduce the man who raised you as his own daughter? What sort of gratitude is that? DO you have no morale?" _**

**_Question after question spilled from Marika's mouth but Veronica could not bring herself to answer a single one of them. She realized her worst nightmare has indeed come true Marika must have come across someone and at this point no matter what she says in Marika's eyes she will be the villain. _**

**_"So you met Papa?" Veronica asked in a timid voice. _**

**_"I did, few quite a few times in fact in the last two weeks." Marika answered then her tone suddenly saddened. "He does not recognise me…in his subconscious mind he is still looking for you." _**

**_Marika then raise her hand and pointed to her wrist to Veronica. "Over here," she made Veronica look at her wrist. "Over he wears the chain with your name written on it. It was the chain you had on yourself when he found you. And not only that, you had a small teddy bear when you were a small child, Momma you always slept cuddling against it. That bear is with him. The doctors told me, if anyone tries to take that bear from him he becomes violent." _**

**_Veronica quietly listened as her daughter continued. "Last week during father's day I saw you making card for your Papa. I too made one for Kaname, my father. Then I took both cards for him and guess what he did? He sniffed like a dog and picked up the one you made and did not even bother to look at the one I made." _**

**_"Listen to me Mari," Veronica stepped forward and cupped her daughter's face. "I'm under no obligation to tell you what transpired between me and your father. And I am not going to tell you, I can see love and adoration in your eyes for your father and I have no wish to take that away by sharing my nightmares with you." _**

**_Veronica remained silent for a while pausing at an odd point. Her heart felt heavy, she did not what to exactly say. "I love you very much Marika and when I had you I was quite young and naïve, I learned everything the hard way. From the core of my heart I vowed not to give to the same childhood I had and for that reason I tried to hide about your father." _**

**_A tear rolled down one of Veronica's eye. "At this point it is indeed useless to hold you back. You are free to go to your father I will not stop you…If possible forgive me, that is all ask for Marika." _**

**_Marika stood firm in her position while Veronica brushed past her, only to be stopped by Zero._**

**_"Where do you think you are going?" the silver haired hunter asked wiping Veronica's tears with both his thumbs. _**

**_"I need some fresh air." Veronica mutters under her breath, trying her best to hold back on her sobs. After all long gone is time when she could easily break down and cry at every small detail. _**

**_He actually heard the mother daughter's entire fight but chose not to intervene since the subject was too sensitive and personal. Though Yuki many times tried to interfere to the point where Zero to seal her mouth and lock her up in their bedroom. _**

**_"Do want me to come with you?" Zero asked examining her. He was concerned for her. Though it was Kaname who took her as a daughter but the role of real father has been played by Zero. _**

**_"I'm not a child anymore Zero-pa, I will be fine." With that she brushed passed Zero and walked outside to be embrace by the soft light of the afternoon sunlight. _**

**_Once Veronica was out of sight Zero focused his attention on the younger vampire who stood with an expressionless face something that he definitely inherited from her wretched father. _**

**_"You should not have talked to her in that tone." Zero voice came out as a warning and in response Marika chuckled soft, exactly the way Kaname Kuran did and retorted in a voice that very uch matched that male level of arrogance. _**

**_"I do not understand why all the outsiders are so interested in our family matter." For a moment Zero was stunned but then he realized Veronica may have given birth to this girl, she maybe half of what Veronica is but the other half is that bastard…Kuran!_**

**_"You are indeed his daughter." Zero snarled. "But then again what was I thinking an apple never falls too far from the tree."_**

**_Marika snorted in response. "You are Zero Kiryu…my father's arch enemy." _**

**_"As if you did not know." Zero too retorted back. _**

**_Zero could clearly see that it will be pointless taking to this child. At this point there is a lot of bitterness hidden in her digging into those not a good idea. But one thing was quite clear to Zero that this girl possessed very high level of intelligence. Something that both Yuki and Veronica lacks._**

**_A voice inside him told him that maybe she will understand his theory. _**

**_You see Zero has a pretty bizarre theory and this actually got into his head the day he visited Kaname in the hospital with Yuki almost seven year ago. There his eyes met with Kaname's only once and a child went down his spine at the look those eyes gave him. And together his heart, soul, and brain told him that Kaname Kuran not mentally unstable. The eye contact was very brief, and in that very brief second Zero saw something in his eyes that a mental patient will not be able to handle. Since day that Zero had a feeling that Kaname was perfectly fine, e is trying to fool the world. _**

**_Zero even tried to explain his theory to Yuki but her brain does not have the capacity to understand such complications. Thus he decided to keep it within himself. Now that Veronica retuned with her daughter a bad feeling started to stir inside Zero. Especially the words he picked from the conversation Marika had with Yuki; _**

**_'My father was always there for me.'  
'he came into my dreams and held me in his arms.'  
'He was there when I took my first step.'_**

**_And now as if the pieces of puzzle are falling into its place on its own. Everything started to make sense to Zero. All these time it was his speculation but now he is more than confirmed…Kaname Kuran has been playing this game from behind. _**

**_Veronica returning, Marika secretly visiting him and then this, mother daughter fight to create a separation between…none of these are coincidence. All these are planned, everything has been planned. _**

**_Forgetting everything, in a couple of long strides Zero was standing right in front of Marika. He grasped the young girl by her shoulders and shook her vigorously. _**

**_"Listen to me carefully Marika, go back as soon as possible!" The young female arched her eyebrow at Zero. "Your mother is not safe here." _**

**_"What do you mean?" _**

**_"Your father is a dangerous man, Veronica is in great danger. Please trust me take your mother and go back." _**

**_"But my father-" _**

**_"TO HELL WITH YOUR FATHER!" Zero screamed. "ARE YOU NOT GETTING MY POINT? THIS TIME HE USED YOU AS A PAWN TO GET TO YOUR MOTHER." _**

**_At this point young Marika was confused. Nothing actually made sense to her. Because according to her knowledge her mother is supposed to be the bad one here. _**

**_"I don't understand?" Suddenly Marika's voice too changed it become softer and confused._**

**_Before Zero could opened his mouth his cell phone ranged. It was from the hunter's association. Why would they call now. _**

**_He answered; it was Yagari before he could ask what it is. _**

**_"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!" It was Yuki's screaming voice. He rushed footsteps from upstairs. Turning his head he saw Yuki running down the stairs. _**

**_"Ichijo called, oni-sama is nowhere to be found!" Zero's heart froze. _**

**_"Zero," the silverette heard Yagari's voice from the other side of the phone. "We are on the hunt; it was an emergency call from the Senate. It appears that Kuran has escaped." _**

**_"How long ago?" was all Zero managed o asked. _**

**_"Who knows, the doctors found two of his nurses unconscious in his cabin. One of them has been bitten and other one was holding the anti-vampire cuffs that were placed on his ankles. _**

**_"I'm coming right now." Zero said disconnecting the line. _**

**_"Both of you stay inside, keeps anti-vampire weapons with you. And do not open this door under any circumstances." Zero said while getting ready with his bloody rose gun._**

**_"But what about Momma?" Marika asked from behind. _**

**_Both Zero and Yuki stilled. She went outside not too long ago. "CALL HER. NOW!" Zero shouted making Yuki quickly dial onto Veronica's cell phone and it ranged out too loud. _**

**_To their utter horror, Veronica left her cell phone in the kitchen._**

**_a/n_**: thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed! IF you are confused this is the present time. When Veronica has returned with her daughter the original story is a flashback of how things have come to this.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Response to Valencia;**

**hi Valencia,**

**hope you are doing well. I am writing this note to personally apologize to you and all the other who have suffered this sort of terrible trauma. I am glad that you like my other stories and totally understand and respect your feelings for this story. trust me my intention is not at all to glamorize this. In fact this story is to show how it can effect an individual. I don't know whether you have noticed this recently i am writing this story from two different time lines. One where Veronica is 16 and the other one where is Veronica mother of a girl who is in her early twenties and Kaname is in a mental asylum. **

**I know at this point their relationship looks like love is in the air but think about it Kaname was planning the seeds for a very long time. After all it was him who shoowed away all the boyfriends Veronica managed to have. He is manipulating her to think she is in love with him. but trust me very soon Veronica's eyes will start to open and things will start to fall apart for her. It will change her whole life. LONG STORY SHORT- this story is about abuse, it no love story. trust me this is also my least favorite. but with little romance i'm trying to show the brutality how young ones can get played by the own guardians. **

**I will try to cut down on the description and show less of the intimacies between them. **

**I'm giving you a little spoiler...after events with Kaname yes Veronica too could never live her life in a normal way, she too was traumatized, she could never trust a man and always feared dark eyed or dark brown haired males since it reminded her so of much Kaname. She also never stayed in one country for long, she was always on the run with her daughter because she knows very well that the man who is responsible for her birth is not actually a father figure. Her daughter will not be safe with or around Kaname Kuran.**

**maybe in the end its daughter will take things upon her hand and do something to ultimately protect her mother!**

**I hope you understand. any thoughts idea or questions feel free to ask I will get back to you ASAP!**

**Thank you again.  
take care. **

**Chapter 28 Wrong doing of a king**

* * *

By the time he reached home it was already dawn, no early morning to be exact. The sun was already up in the sky and its ray peeking its way the small gaps of the deep maroon curtains that hung over his windows bring some bits of light every now and then.

His eyes looked around the surrounding of his chamber. It was perfect; nothing has been moved from its position. Though all the drapes were closed, keeping the atmosphere of the entire room dark, yet somehow the room appeared to him quite illuminated.

"Welcome home Papa…" her soft timid voice greeted him; and finally his hungry eyes managed to get a hold of the source of light in his room.

It was her, Veronica, his daughter who standing by the large armchair towards the west corner. There was a smile plastered on her face; her beautiful smile, those large dimples that automatically sat upon her face every single time her lips quirked up with smile. What a sight it is! All these time this was what kept not only his room but his entire world warm and illuminated despite all odds.

"It feels good to be home…" he responded back, taking his step towards her closing the gap between them. "…as long as I know you are there waiting for me." He spoke the second half extending his hands and cupping her face.

Even though his face showed no expression aside from his already dilated eyes but his body could no longer supress the electrifying shiver that came immediately up the contact of their skin. And what made the shiver more pleasurable was the expression on the adolescent vampire's face; the pure look of innocence as she looked at him for a brief moment before finally closing those eyes down and leaning onto his touch.

The vampire king groaned at the feeling of his length increasing. He both, loved and loathed this feeling at the same time. He loved the pleasure her mere presence brought into his body but loathed the fact that day by day it was taking control over him. Being the powerful vampire on the face of this earth he still felt vulnerable around her. And he hated it, because realization hit him that he is becoming addicted to Veronica. Day by day he wants more and more of her and yet it only been four months since their somewhat odd intimacy has started however approximately two more years is left till he can unite their bodies together.

"Princess?"

"Yes papa!" the response was ready on her lips.

"I had a tiring evening." It was all his lips said but Veronica was able to read through his eyes and knew exactly what he wanted to say.

With her nimble fingers she undid the buttons of his high collared black over coat before pushing it down his shoulders. After that the same finger worked on his dark navy blazer and pushed it down the same way she did with the over coat and allowed it to join the over coat that was on the floor.

Kaname Kuran could only observe with amused eyes as his so called daughter then loosened the tie from his neck before pulling it down his collar.

"Sit." In her tender voice she gently guided him over to the armchair. "Red wine?" she suggested.

"That would be wonderful, however bring them in the longer glass."

From his position Kaname watched as Veronica took out a bottle from his wine rack. He was not aware how hard his bit his lips at the sight of her bending down as she poured the red liquid on the glass. His one hand already started to undo the buttons of his white dress shirt. Even though he would have enjoyed it far more it were Veronica's soft hands but at this point his patience has been running low, very low to the point it made him act out of his character.

Now here is the problem, two years seems very short time for Veronica who wants to take all her time in learning every aspects of love finally before submitting herself to a man but for Kaname Kuran, he is well aware that he cannot go on for two years without having sex. It sounds vulgar but it is reality. Moreover he is no longer sure that how long he will be able to hold him back and just stay satisfied with every little she provides him.

"Here," his daughter handed him the drink.

With one hand he took accepted the glass. While his other hand circled around her hip and guided her to sit upon his lap.

Veronica eyes his bare chest while the male pureblood drained his glass empty. Her eyes focused on a particular spot on his chest, exactly where his heart lied; there was a small faded red mark that came from a supposed hickey. She fingered the faded mark tenderly.

"Your mark is fading." He commented taking that hand of her on his and gave a small suction on all five of her fingers; making the young girl closes her eyes in bliss.

"I want to renew it." Veronica said shyly biting her lower lips and then asked for permission. "Can I?"

"Do not ask for permission to touch me, Princess you can touch me all you want it will never anger me but if you dare to touch any other aside from me consequences will be severe." There was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he spoke and Veronica got the warning loud and clear. An unknown fear shook her from the inside. Something told her that 'its best to run away when there is time…' yet the illogical part of her refused to listen to warning. It further encouraged her as she leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss over his chest where the mark of her faded love bite remained.

A sharp exhale breath came out of him as the young female once more started to suck on that particular flesh of his.

But that was not all soon his breath started to come off short as green eyes female continued with her opened mouth kiss this time moving down ward. Before he knew it she has moved down from his chest to strong abs…soon after that he felt her unbuckling his belt, then sound of his zipper being unzipped reached him and then finally he felt his increased length being freed.

A sharp hiss left him this time as she licked her entire length all the way from base to top before engulfing it all the way from the head of his crown. In four months she has master his skills in giving him the best pleasure just by her mouth.

He moaned holding her head with one hand while the other grasped the arm of his chair as he started to control her movement.

"Good girl!" a deep moan came out of him as he was no longer able to supress the weakness of his body because soon he was taken to the height peak of his euphoria and not being able to contain himself any longer he released his entire load inside her mouth.

While Veronica stared at him, clearly surprised by the amount of seeds his was releasing but a warning glare from him fixed her making her drink every single drop of it.

Once the bliss of his orgasm subsided he pulled Veronica up on to his lap once more and this time he pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss entwining their tongue in an intimate dance. Veronica felt his one hand circling around her waist holding her in a tight grip while his other hand that was cupping her face slid down. It traced her collar bone, sliding down further it squeezed her small round mound of breast from there it slid further down and pushed her dress up above her hip and pulled down her small pink lacy under garment and threw it in the air not paying a bit of attention as to where it landed.

A deep moan escalated from Veronica at the feeling of two long finger entering her and curling up inside. She both wanted a tried to scream but also her mouth was already sealed from beforehand. Thus all her moan and cries were swallowed by him.

Though her face could not be seen but her feet crunched curling up her toes while Veronica fisted her one hand grasping onto his brown lock as much as possible while the other grabbed his clothed back almost tearing the fabric in the process as strong waves of pleasures washed over her body. Despite her mouth remaining in his mercy a deep breath of moan left pass her all the while as her adopted parent took her over to the edge…giving her the same share of that she has already provided him.

…

"He is ready to see you both." Seiran said in her signature stoic voice while pushing the door open to Kaname Kuran chamber for both Yuki Kiryu and Takuma Ichijo.

Both Yuki and Takuma had their eyes winded upon entering the pureblood 's chamber. He was there sitting behind his desk wrapped in black robe from what they could see. But that was not what got their eyes widen. There was a board of chess setup before him but the pieces appeared unmoved meaning he was not playing or rather planning because his focused remained on the object that he was wearing on his hand like a glove.

Though Takuma was a little unsure of what that object could be but before he could fully figure out Yuki blurted it out for all.

"Onii-sama, Seriously!" Yuki sighed exhaustedly. "Are you that upset about Shoka that you are sitting wearing her panty on your hand?"

Takuma's heart skipped a beat hearing that line. His eyes searched for Seiran hoping at least he could demand an explanation form her since Kaname would provide him with none but she already vanished into the thin air.

"Look at you have not even dressed we will be late for the gala." Yuki pointed out.

"I was confused Yuki, I did not know what to wear." Kaname spoke light heartedly.

"Onii-sama! Fine I will pick out something for you to wear." Yuki said grudgingly walking into the closet.

And just as Yuki's form disappeared a sudden tension brew between the two supposed best friend.

"Have a seat Ichijo." And he did that too very uncomfortably. And of course Kaname was no fool this action did not go unnoticed by him. He was well aware that Ichijo has been trying to pry on his personal matter for the last four months. He even went as far as to follow Veronica on many occasions but the poor followed never had the guts to confront. Kaname chose to let it pass knowing this in the end Takuma was harmless.

"Coffee?" the pureblood offered.

"…hmm..um no thank you. I am fine." Takuma tried his best to keep up his smile while watching how shamelessly his best friend still continued to play with the undergarment in his hand.

"Kaname?" He carefully addressed his best friend.

"hmmm…" the pureblood hummed his reply instead of looking at him.

"Does that belong to Shoka?" He mentally slapped himself for asking the way he did but even before he could put a stop to it those words somehow just left his lips.

A small chuckle came from Kaname surprising the blonde male. "Takuma," this time he addressed him with his first name. "You and I both know this does not belong to Shoka and I am well aware that you know who it belongs to."

Takuma open his mouth but could not bring himself utter a single word. Once more a heavy silence took over the situation.

"Kaname-"

"Do you remember Takuma, about the promise you made to me long time ago before fighting your own grandfather?"

"Yes that I will never betray you as a friend." The innocent blonde blurted out right away.

"Correct."

"But why are you bringing that up now Kaname?"

"Because I need your assistance, I need you to correct a foolish mistake of mine. I need you to alter a law." Takuma by this point was getting confused as this where this was going.

"What law?" Takuma asked deep down fearing it was not the law about the parent child relationship.

"The family law, that forbids parent and child from being intimate…"

Takuma gasped. "…but Kaname you are the one that passed that law. It's impossible to change it now. Can you even begin think about the effect it will cost your image? It is a dangerous thing to do besides this law may bring danger upon many youth and adolescence. This is an unfair act Kaname. You cannot do this, you cannot harm your own kin!"

Takuma was almost sweating hearing those words but his best friend on the other hand remained absolutely clam as he continued to watch him with his wine eyes without even blinking once. Takuma's eyes landed on his friend's lips that started to change it's course from remaining in a plain straight line to slowly it started to curl up from one side soon form a slanted smirk.

Takuma gulped nervously. As he could clearly see Kaname was no longer Kaname even though being the same old Kaname. Suddenly nothing made sense anymore. There was a dark wickedness in the pureblood's face.

"…And that is why you will be the one to change it…Ichijo."

Soon enough in Takuma's eyes his very best friend appeared so demonic and sinister that he could no longer recognize him. The only question that lingered in his mind…

_Is it the same Kaname that I once knew or not? _

**a/n thank you all for reading. Sadly I'm suffering from writers block. Feel free to share your ideas with me or if you guys have any request on what you would like to see in the next chapter. I will work on that. Thank you all for the review and support means a lot. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonus CHAPTER- Instagram**

* * *

Social media has become a part of our everyday life especially the newer generation. Just like the human youth vampire youth nowadays are also very much addicted the fever of social media.

Don't get me wrong individuals like Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu do not have any associations with social media. Neither do they have time nor the interest to be a part of such thing. But every now and there their pictures do tend to pop up from here and there. And then we have people like Senri Shiki and Rima Tooya being celebrities they have separate account and pages about them in social media. Then there are people like Hanabusa Aido who is socially active in all sorts of social media possible be it Facebook, instagram, Twitter etc. and finally people like Yuki Kuran who was very much interested in these stuff but didn't actually know quite how to use it.

Moving on, Ren Kiryu, Ai Kiryu and Veronica Kuran were heavy social media user.

Ren was more of a twitter person. He liked to express his thoughts and thus for sharing a piece of his mind there was no better platform than twitter. He had a huge range of followers there who somewhat agreed and disagreed with his thoughts and ideas.

Ai preferred more Facebook since kept her connected to people. Giving her idea on where her friends are and what they are doing. She liked to give statuses sometimes, share memories, and upload pictures. According to her it like her every day necessity without which she cannot survive.

And Veronica on the other hand, due the lifestyle she grew up sort of made her a self-obsessed person. What was regular every day to her was considered luxury by many. For that reason her favourite type of social media instagram. It was a platform where she could give her over 5.5m followers a glimpse of her everyday life celebrity like luxurious life style.

She would post pictures of let's say a pair of Christian Louboutin heels VS a YSL purse with captions of which one to buy. Hours later she will post a picture of her with both, the Louboutin shoes, the YSL purse and some other extra stuff that she purchased like Dolce &amp; Gabana shades, Chanel earrings. For those of you with doubts clear your mind, yes she is a snob.

Like the saying goes… kids these days are very smart. Well it sort of true. Because neither of these three has any of their parental figures on their social media, in simple words those people are all blocked.

Ai and Veroica mostly talked over the phones and times when they did not their other way of catching up were Facebook and Instagram. Veronica would stalk through Ai's Facebook to see what has been up with her and the same way Ai would go through Veronica's instagram.

And that is what happened that evening as Ai browse through Veronica's instagram.

From her mother Yuki, Ai got to know that her Kaname Oji-sama had to travel Singapore for business purpose and this time he has taken Veronica with him too. So Ai must take double notes therefore when Veronica returns she is easily able to catch up with her studies. Since that day Ai had her eyes glued to Veronica's instagram page.

At first it started with airport selfie. Then soon after that she posted another picture of her getting into the private jet with her father Kaname Kuran and his personal attendant Seiran.

Hours later there was another picture of the food that was served to her when they were on air. It was captioned #delish.

Few hours after that Ai was a little startled to see that this time Veronica posted a picture Kaname Kuran, in flight staring out of the window. Though it was a candid shot but very well taken photo graph where his charismatic feature were glowing with the soft sunlight that caressed his face. The picture was not odd at all but the captions that came with the picture made no sense to Ai.

'Too hot to handle!'  
#hot #hwat #sexyashell #burning

No matter how hard Ai tried she could not make sense of the picture and caption added beside it. Frist of all who the heck is crazy enough to put a picture of their father and add captions like that. Only Veronica!

That picture received tons of comments especially from her human followers asking whether the man in the picture was her 'boyfriend'? And Veronica too did not respond and clear out the confusion that he was her father. Though the action confused Ai slightly but she chose to ignore it anyway

Over the next two days Veronica only posted pictures of the view from her window and how she is lounging in her presidential suite, her getting massage, and pampering herself to spa.

Another picture that got a lot of attention was of her shopping. Where Veronica was at the mall and behind her was two men in black with both hands full of shopping bags!

Again for the next couple of days there was no post from Veronica but then suddenly she posted a picture herself by the beach during sunset wearing a magenta bikini.

Well there is nothing wrong with the bikini except for it was a bit too vulgar for her age.

Once again it was Ai turn to get confused. As per her knowledge Veronica went to the trip with her father Kaname Kuran. And as much as Ai knows him he is a very conservative man, then how on earth in his presence she revealing that much of her nakedness. Questions like is he blind? Is he not aware of these started to cloud her mind.

Next day as Ai and her mother were going through her instagram wall suddenly another post of Veronica popped up. This time also it was a picture of kaname kuran. Dress in his black silk robe that revealed almost half of his well toned chest, sipping into his wine.

From the corner of her eyes Ai saw her mother Yuki almost drooling at the picture.

"all mine!" Yuki read out the caption of the picture out loud getting confused as to what the heck it actually meant. "hey what does Veronica mean by 'all mine'?"

Ai herself wished she knew what her cousin actually meant! But unfortunately at this point she is in the same page as her mother.

...

Two days later was when Veronica actually threw the bomb in their direction when she posted a collage of three pictures combined. First one had two hands entwined, lacing their fingers. Second one was two feet side by side, surely the red manicured nailed small feet is her and other big masculine one belonged to someone else and the third; as in the bigger picture at the bottom consisted of two naked thighs side by side. Definitely one slim slender one that surely belonged to her and the masculine one beside her…who did that belong to?

Many thoughts clouded Ai's mind and the one that haunted her most was who could it be, the secret male in the picture? Though much logic's blocked the idea but a voice inside Ai's head constantly whispered something is going on in front everyone's eyes yet no one can see it. But what is it?

Within the next few days again Veronica posted back to back two controversial pictures that sort of took her instagram by storm.

One was open to all her followers it was a black and white picture of her palm with a drop of what appeared to be thick liquid substance on it; the picture was captioned 'his water drop'.

And the picture she posted right after it was a dangerous one; it was a very sensual picture of her biting into Kaname Kuran's neck. Where there was a thin line of his blood trickling down his bare chest. Now here is the interesting part this picture was customized meaning only the vampires can view it not the human. And the caption that came with this picture was the most entertaining one because it said 'be jealous bitched' followed by #blood #bloodlust #pureblood #intmacy #bloodbond #ionlydrinkhisblood #heishard #sowet #dripping.

Ai was speechless seeing this picture. Her intial reaction was that she believed that Veronica must have hit her head hard and lost her mind. Otherwise no one in their right set of mind can post such picture and write such stuff about their paternal figure. This is a danger stunt to pull since thousands of vampires who are following her will come to see this. And what scared Ai the most was what is going to happen once Kaname oji-sama find out about this? The result will be catastrophic. Veronica was stupid enough not to realize that she was playing with fire, a fire that will burn her beyond repair.

But Ai could not help as her mind wondered off to what sort of wondered off to how the hell that picture was taken. Since from the expression one can tell Kaname Kuran was not being aware that he was being photographed even though both appeared perfect as if they posed for the photo. More importantly who is that person that clicked the moment?

Shaking her head Ai refreshed the page just to see what sort of comments the picture actually received but the result she found was indeed catastrophic. Since the refresh her phone screen displayed one thing

'The page you are looking for no longer exists'

Ai's eyes winded. She pressed on her phone screen several time but every time the same messaged flashed. She tried to go back into Veronica account and to her utter horror the same massage flashed. Ai could no longer find Veronica on instagram, it is as if her entire account just vanished or got taken down.

Her heart leaped at the dangerous realization…he must have found out!

**a/n thank you all for reading**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: 20/07/2016; Sorry but i chose to delete the last two chapters because i think i jumped to kaname and veronica intimacy rather than showing how or who instigated it. i now i am going to re-write the chapter showing how or who instigated the intimacy. So here i am asking you guys who do you think should push for the intimacy?**

**-kaname: because he is no longer wants to hold back on his lust?**

**-or Veronica: since she is scared that if she waits longer kaname might take Ruka to bed?**

**feel free to leave your suggestions. I will start working on it once i update the first final chapter of the second wife. **

* * *

**I'm finally back!**

* * *

_**It's been over thirteen hours since Veronica went missing. Once figuring out that she left her phone inside, Zero practically ran. He ran with all he had like he was on the racing tracks of the Olympic. He called his forced to get there soon as possible. He also called the vampire council they have spread out all over the city on patrol looking for Kaname Kuran under the order of Takuma Ichijo. The silver haired hunter was well aware of the park Veronica may have gone to; after all that is one place that has been serving her unrested mind some peace. The young Pureblood went there every day ever since her arrival in Japan few weeks prior.**_

_**News have reached Zero did not have the heart tell Yuki or Kaname's daughter Marika; that order has been passed, Kaname Kuran is to be taken down or killed on the spot with first sight. At the intensity of the current situation Zero Kiryu thinks nothing tops this decision.**_

_**Fate too had its own cruel twist of play because when Zero Kiryu reached the park, there was no sign of Veronica. All she found was one of her shoe under the big bonsai tree.**_

_**Mad rage coursed through each cell of his body, he could not even bring himself to imagine the few seconds of Veronica's brutal struggle.**_

_**As Zero reached home a part of him was glad to see that Yuki and Marika were not alone. Not only children Ai and Ren were there, even members of the former night class was also there including Takuma Ichijo, Senri and Rima, Hanbusa and Akatsuki and Ruka. Stepping into the house first sight Zero was greeted with was Ruka holding Marika by her cheeks. The things is that even after all that was done to her by Kaname Kuran, Ruka still was unable to let go of her feelings for him. Rumours suggest that she secretly went to visit him in the asylum too. Therefore at this point she was the first suspect in Zero's list.**_

_**What hurt Zero the most was Marika, how she ran to him with hopes that he indeed returned with Veronica but all Zero could give the young Kuran back was one of her mother's shoe that was left behind.**_

_**It broke all their heart to see the sight of Marika holding onto Veronica's shoe and just sitting alone in one corner. But only Zero knew the level of guilt the young lady was passing through. He could only pray with his whole heart that Veronica returned home safe, if not Marika will never be able to forgive herself…**_

_**"Here," Zero went towards the young girl with a platter full of food and sat down beside her. "Have this, you have had nothing for a long time."**_

_**"I have no appetite." She declared rejecting the plate offered to her.**_

_**"Veronica would be worried for you, don't make her fears come true."**_

_**"He was not mad; I should have seen it through." Marika spoke with bitterness. "I graduated in psychology. I'm a damn psychiatrist! I should have known by the first glance that he was faking."**_

_**"Marika, you do not know your father's acting skills." Zero stated. "If he was an actor he should have had several high end awards in his collection by now." Then he quieted down before letting out the heartbreaking truth. "It is true that Kaname Kurna is no madman, but he has indeed lost all traces of sanity that was left inside him."**_

_**…**_

_**When Veronica opened her eyes, she found herself in dark poorly lit room. The only sources of lights were the moon light that penetrated through the window and the three long candles that were lit on what appeared to be a table.**_

_**Veronica shot up on the bed feeling the presence of another in the room...but only to find out both her hands are cuffed with anti-vampire handcuff. The harder she tried to struggle to break free of it the tighter it became.**_

_**"Don't struggle with that," said the hauntingly familiar voice that till to this day made the female shiver with fear in her worst of nightmare. "Your hands will start to burn."**_

_**Gulping nervously the frightened Veronica looked up there, standing before the table with his back to her stood another figure which took her only second to figure out was none other than Kaname Kuran; her father-no actually Veronica no longer knew what he was to her anymore. Probably the best option to go with is an adopted father with whom she has a daughter!**_

_**It took about a whole minute for Veronica to register that he was actually there, standing before her no longer locked in the cabin with his legs cuffed with device that supressed all his power. Now he is free, standing before her with none to stop him. Veronica had nightmares of similar scenarios that made increased her fear of going to bed but this, this is no more a nightmare, it is the horrifying reality.**_

_**"Happy anniversary…my love!" was the first sentence that left him once he turned back to her. Veronica's eyes turned wide, her mouth partially gaped at the reminder of that day. Nothing has changed within him. Neither the way he looked nor the way he sounded or he spoke. Except for the fact he looked oddly thin, like as if every bone structure of his face was sculpted out. And the high collared black shirt that he wore this time only gave a little peak of nothing. It was buttoned up to his collar. That was not the only odd part; the fact that Veronica could actually make out where his ribs were every time the fabric tightens around his torso was also something to be freighted about. The Kaname Kuran she remembers was not someone bulky but he was lean but now he is frighteningly skinny. It saddened Veronica to remember how beautifully each of those designer suits fitted around him. How sinfully delicious he appeared. It made her want to spread her legs for him every time he was before her but now, never has she seen something fir him so poorly.**_

_**He marched towards the bed in slow steps. His one hand held onto a quite sharp knife and the other held a plate with sliced apples on them. He placed the plate down before her and made space for him to sit on the bed as well. If there was another difference that Veronica could point out right away was that there are no traces of innocence in him any longer. It's all evil, pure evil. His beautiful wine eyes have taken shades darker. It's almost near black now. Yuki told her the hospital kept him sedated most of the time, so if a person spent his most time sleeping how could he have gotten himself that dark circles under his eyes. How is that even possible? Veronica did not know.**_

_**"Eat." It was a straight up command. If one thing has not changed aside from his face was his ability to intimate the ones below him.**_

_**"I would hate to see you die out of hunger." She looked other way rejecting the food with her action.**_

_**He picked up a slice and offered her placing it before mouth almost touching her lips.**_

_**"Does its aroma not entice you?" Veronica was not sure if he was mocking her or has his tone permanently turned this way. "You must eat Princess." All this time the only word that sounded tender from his mouth was the way he called her Princess.**_

_**Another moment passed by Veronica still remained unmoving from her position. He too said nothing but then suddenly;**_

_**"EAT!" he screamed so loud that it made the poor girl jump on her place with her mouth parting in fear as much as possible. Taking that chance he dashed the apple into her mouth. And the next thing she saw was him chuckling. Whether it was humour or darkness she did not know.**_

_**Once after another he kept on feeding her the slices of apple. And she too did not protest, or probably lost the ability to after that sudden yell and ate like an obedient child. He took humour in the way her petrified eyes were scrutinizing him.**_

_**"Yuki was right when she told me how beautiful you have become…" he started off while playing with the strands of her hair. "…you have become so beautiful in the last twenty five years that it's frightening. To the point it makes me want to destroy it." this time he trailed the knife on her cheek pressing its sharp edge on the apples of her cheek causing her to bleed. He watched the blood ooze of out her cheek for a while. And Veronica watched him as he took a deep breath closing his eyes once they opened they were no longer the dark wine shade. It was glowing red with pure lustre.**_

_**In her frightened state she could do nothing as he leaned down and sucked on the cut that he caused on her cheek. Her green eyes closed shut not in the pleasurable sensation it was supposed to provide but for the burning and sting sensation that it caused. It shocked Veronica, she never felt this way with him. Then what happened now?**_

_**Not being able to take that sensation any longer Veronica pulled herself away from him.**_

_**"What's wrong…I thought liked when I sucked on your wound? Do you not like that anymore?" He innocently asked. The smirk on his face seemed to widen and the way his eyes glistered it told Veronica that he definitely knew what was wrong.**_

_**"Stay away from me!" she hissed speaking for the first.**_

_**"Ah! Look at the agony in your eyes." He mocked.**_

_**"LET ME GO!" She screamed. "MY CHILD IS WAITING FOR ME."**_

_**He smirked before continuing. "Hmmm…you mean that girl." He tried off "What was her name again?"**_

_**"Marika!" she barked back.**_

_**"Marika." He spoke trying to taste the way it sounded in his mouth. "I almost forgot I have two daughters now. Veronica and Marika." He chucked darkly making Veronica get even more disgusted at him than he already was. "I must admit Veronica is still my favourite one. Marika is very much like m-"**_

_**"Don't call me your daughter, not with that nasty mouth of yours you vermin." She was fumed up in rage. "Have you forgotten what you did to me?" he raised an eyebrow in her direction with the sides of his lips rising up for a wicked slanted smirk.**_

_**"I will never forget the way you raped me on the stairs that day… before all the house helps." Her eyes shied with the tears it collected. "…and I will never FORGIVE you for that."**_

_**He said nothing. It was as if her words had no effect on him.**_

_**"You're a cruel man Papa!"**_

_**He could no longer hold himself back from bursting into a wicked laughter. How ironic the situation was; Marika his own birthed daughter preferred to him by name and Veronica the one that gave birth to his child still referred to him as Papa. How sinful! **_

_**He leaned down and buried his face into her hair inhaling her scent. Though Veronica wanted to move away that was not an option for her since his iron strong arms already held her in tight grip.**_

_**"Call me Papa," this time his voice was soft as plea, desperate as begging. "Call me like the way you used to… one more time."**_

_**"Let me go!" She stated firmly.**_

_**"Please…" his was even more desperate. "One more time."**_

_**"Let GO OF ME!" she tried to struggle. "I said Let Go OF ME!"**_

_**He did pull away but did not let go off her.**_

_**Looking both sides Veronica watched as his palms slid down her arms. Then in one sharp move he took hold of her cuffed wrist pushed them backwards and locked them with the board of the bed. With his other hand that turned into claws he pressed her body down firmly to prevent all her wringing and struggling. But as she looked down her eyes widened in horror that all this time she was thinking that his left hand has tuned to claws but that was not the only case…there remained on flesh only his bones pure raw bones.**_

_**Taking the knife that was nearby he carefully ran over her form. Veronica closed her eyes thinking he was going to hurt her but he was just cutting off her clothes. He patiently removed all pieces of clothes ignoring her struggles, till she was presented before him fully naked. His eyes watched her naked form almost amused. Like it was the most beautiful thing he has ever laid his eyes upon.**_

_**"Please don't do this…Papa…I'm begging you."**_

_**Instead of responding to her she heard him mumble words like 'so beautiful' 'absolutely flawless' 'divine' Veronica realized he was talking to himself. But it made no sense as to why he was acting so weird. Like as if a forty year old virgin standing before young girl of eighteen. It was not like has not seen her this way. They coupled for almost a year. Then why the sudden.**_

_**He hovered over her and leaned down almost drooling over her milky skin. His tongue darted out and he licked the entire length of her form all the way from collar bone to down to her folds. He climbed off the bed and this time came around and stood before her. These time his eyes reflecting guilt and sadness. In Veronica's opinion he was surely acting like someone who has escaped from the nuthouse.**_

_**"Twenty five years," he started. "…is a very long time and I have patiently waited for you all this time. Counting days that one day you would come back into my arms."**_

_**…**_

_**Meanwhile back at the Cross's house;**_

_**"Marika…?" Takuma called out. "These are the crew who were put in charge of your father's care." He said pointing out to the group of doctors and nurses and some cabin boys.**_

_**Being and medical student and psychiatrist Marika personally wanted to meet the members of Kaname Kuran's medical board. After all she wanted to know how that how one man alone was able to fool so many eyes for the last twenty five year. The young female demanded to see all the files and went through every single damn pages not leaving out a single detail. It made no sense according to the report half of his brain is not supposed to work. It was absolutely ridiculous. After files she wanted to look at his food and medication chart it appeared normal until an abnormal and familiar named showed up in one corner in small fronted letter. It rang a bell then it didn't after all she was not specialized in the medication department.**_

_**"Where are his medicines?"**_

_**One of the girl in nurses uniform marched forward with the large box. Marika went through the entre box almost unveiling everything till something odd popped out. A small bottle that appeared more like a shampoo bottle.**_

_**"What is this doing here?" She asked suspiciously holding up the shampoo bottle.**_

_**For a while no one spoke out. And the senior vampires in the room kept quiet trying to watch make sense of what was going on?**_

_**"Why would some mix shampoo bottle in oni-sama's medicane box?" Yuki charged the medical team.**_

_**"Where is Dr. Bhupati?" Hanbusa asked making Takuma realize that the head of the team is actually missing. Doctor Bhupati, a specialist surgeon from India who was put in charge of Kaname's health. He was one of the few human who knew about the existence of vampires. History also states that Kaname once rescued this man and his family from attacks of vampire and since then this man and him somewhat become close friends. That is why when Kaname was first admitted Takuma personally flew all the way to India and brought Dr. Bhupati along with him.**_

_**"Has dr. Bhupati gone back to India?"**_

_**"Did you say he is from India?" Marika asked Takuma after sniffing the substance in the shampoo bottle. By now the look on her face is somewhat horrified. "I need to see this dr. Bhupati right now."**_

_**"But he was found dead last night, in his office chamber."**_

_**"WHAT?" Yuki and Hanbusa and Takuma screamed out at the same time.**_

_**"I spoke to him last night." Yuki continued. "He told me Kaname's condition is deteriorating. He is the one that told me keep Veronica and Marika around for as long as possible because his physique positively responds only when Marika is near him. And that was his only chance of improvement."**_

_**"It has to be him, he has brought this here." Marika concluded. "…after all it is only available in India."**_

_**The young Kuran was losing it. Her mind went completely blank. "…Has this been ever used on him?"**_

_**"Dr. Bhupati injected lord Kuran with this ever month." Spoke out one of the doctor.**_

_**With a sharp gasp she dripped the bottle.**_

_**"Oh MY GOD!" was all she said before trying to run out. Followed by Zero and Hanabusa trying to stop her.**_

_**…**_

_**"You have become quite stubborn…an interesting trait quite adorable yet equally annoying." Kaname Kuran commented standing before her while watching Veronica continuing her desperate act.**_

_**But Veronica on the other hand continued to struggle to break free but to no avail it only increased her pain further.**_

_**"I have ached for you all these years." the former vampire king spoke "Have you felt the same agony without me?"**_

_**Veronica ignored him and continued with her struggle.**_

_**"I must make love to you." Veronica stilled earing that. "But forgive me…" she trailed off while staring to undo the buttons of his shirt one after another making the younger female's eyes widen with each amount of skin he showed.**_

_**"For give me princess…I no longer have beautiful body to match with yours." He said pushing pass the shirt of his body.**_

_**Her jaw dropped to its widest till the most horrified scream left her lips.**_

_**Her eyes, mind, heart, soul noth8igncould process what she was witnessing.**_

_**It was no longer the beautiful pale body with right amount of muscles where needed. It was no longer the definition. This time what veronica saw was thick blood clot on the upper portion of his chest through the transparency of his skin. As it went further down some of the places melted away showing a part of his ribcage. Around his stomach and abdomen there was no skin, it looked as if it melted away leaving behind horrendous sight of muscles vein and artery. Blood was leaking from some section of is rotten body but his blood was no longer red. It is black now…pitch black.**_

_**"Fear not Princess…I still possessed the same ability to make love to you." he climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. Veronica with her whole heart prayed that it was just a nightmare, nothing but a night mare.**_

_**"Do not be sad…for I will once again make out cry out in pleasure like before." With that he attacked her neck with open mouth kisses and nibbles making Veronica scream out in not just fear but utter disgust.**_

_**…**_

_**"Where are you going?" Zero said holding onto the youngest member of the Kuran family but she proceeded with her struggle to break free. "Its dangerous outside." Hanbusa added while giving Zero and hand to calm the young vampire down.**_

_**"P-poison." Marika gasped. "…He is the poison."**_

_**"Marika clam down!"**_

_**"…his entire body is oozing with the poison. It is in his blood, his saliva, his sperms, his sweat, every cell inside him is rotten with that poison." And the next line that left her lips made each and every one present there shiver out.**_

_**"WE HAVE TO BRUN THAT BODY…THERE IS NO CURE FOR IT."**_

_**…**_

_**The sounds of his animalistic grunt increased with the pace of his thrust. He held Veronica down by grasping onto her throat. He knew only a short period of time and then his princess will once again become his princess this time for ever. He was glad that in all these years she has not mated with any other, she almost tasted virgin again. It made him happy after all he too wated for, all these time he too waited for her retuned in a mental asylum. Lost in warmth of Veronica, after twenty five he was taken to the greatest height of his orgasm. Without any hesitation he came inside the girl beneath him, making her scream out like she was in immense pain. Which she was undoubtedly!**_

_**The moment he spilled everything burned inside Veronica like as if acid was thrown inside of her delicate womb.**_

_**…because along with his blood and cells and every fibber that his body was made up of, his seeds too are poisonous now!**_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the support and love for the story. I am finally back with the new chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! If anyone is confused this is happening in the present. Next chapter we are going to go back into the past once again. **

**A/N: 20/07/2016; Sorry but i chose to delete the last two chapters because i think i jumped to kaname and veronica intimacy rather than showing how or who instigated it. i now i am going to re-write the chapter showing how or who instigated the intimacy. So here i am asking you guys who do you think should push for the intimacy?**

**-kaname: because he is no longer wants to hold back on his lust?**

**-or Veronica: since she is scared that if she waits longer kaname might take Ruka to bed?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Pregnancy **

* * *

It all happened at the end of summer soiree that was hosted by the Aidou family. Majority of the vampire society was present there except for Kaname Kuran the king. He was out on a business trip to Italy and on his behalf to represent the Kurna family his daughter Veronica Kuran attended.

Being young this type of soiree sort of bored Veronica but this time it was entirely different. Since her aunt Yuki was rather considerate and decided to bring Ai and Ren along with her as well. But they mostly stayed in their corner by themselves though Veronica sometimes had to go and greet and shakes hands with some on behalf of her 'Papa' but soon as those royal duties were done she would return to her cousins. That is how the night was passing and the next generaton vampire could not wait for it to be over but…a sudden incident perked up the interest of the whole crowd when a certain witness screamed out;

"Lady Kain…!?"

All heads turned to see Ruka's unconscious form on the floor where she collapsed a mere second ago.

Words of concern and hushed whispers were all that could be heard from all throughout.

Her husband Akastsuki Kain and Hanbusa Aido were the first to rush towards her and within the next moments she was taken somewhere safe where she would receive medical aid.

Like most present there Veronica too was curious.

Finally the doctor came out declared she has been suffering from extremely high stress and anxiety which resulted in the collapse that she had earlier. The news made many sigh out of disappointment including her parents, parents in laws, peers and well-wishers. Then there were other who were indifferent about the entire situation but Veronica was the only should out there who sighed out of relief that it was no 'good news'. As much as she is aware Ruka Souen and her Papa had an explicit affair not too long ago so if she indeed ends up pregnant and that too with _his _child her heart will only be left to be doomed.

Few days later…

"Ruka's expecting!" Akatsuki Kain declared holding the long wine glass as form of toast at the restaurant where he was seated with his cousin Hanbusa Aidou, his close friend Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki to celebrate.

"I knew it!" exclaimed a happy Aidou.

"Cheers!" both Hanabusa and Takuma said in union voicing the toast and Senri just silently extended his glass.

"When can we expect the party of formal announcement?" Takuma mused.

"First Ruka has to tell me herself!"

"What do you mean by that?" Hanabusa cut in.

"Ruka has not yet confirmed it to me herself. Though I have been suspicious of her since the night she fainted at the soiree plus her recent activities on how she avoided alcoholic drink, craving for strange food in the most strangest of hours and my suspicions were confirmed two nights prior when I felt a faint presence inside her…a very strong and powerful presence. Finally I found the pregnancy test kit in our bathroom and the result it showed was positive."

Akatsuki Kain is generally a man of few words but the excitement of pregnancy made things quite different making his usually blank eyes light up with all the happiness that is around in the world.

"That is more than enough evidence." Senri commented dryly.

"Oh come on Shiki, show some interest in such happy occasion." Hanbusa picked on the maroon haired vampire then added looking at his cousin. "Have you told Lord Kaname yet? I'm sure he will be delighted."

"I am waiting for his return," Akatsuki said eyeing his drink. "Me and Ruka together will tell him."

And in this moment of joy the most stupid line escaped Hanbusa Aidou's mouth.

"I cannot wait for the lord Kaname becomes a father. That too will be day for celebration indeed."

"Can you please keep your 'Kaname-sama' obsession to yourself for one day Hanabusa. It is Akatsuki's day let him have his share of glory." Senri cut in making Takuma and Akatsuki chuckle in response.

"Hey come on Shii just don't speak that way about Kaname-sama, it's very rude."

"There you go…"

…

While Akatsuki was busy sharing his joy among his friends his wife Ruka made a visit to a relative of her own.

"You have a visitor." The woman in nurses' uniform informs Shoka Souen, the former mistress of Kaname Kuran who has been locked up in a mental asylum for the last six months.

The female pays the nurse no attention but upon hearing the approaching foot step she finally lifts up her head only to see her cousin Ruka marching towards her cell. She requests the nurse to opened the cell for her though the nurse first denies but once paid a little cash obliges and moves away from there giving the two sister a bit of privacy.

Shoka's whole body flinched the moment Ruka steps into the cell. For she did not sense one presence but two... no matter how hard she tried her keen hearing picked up the sound of the subtle heartbeat coming from the inside of her.

There was tension in the air as the two cousins looked each other in the eye.

"Why are you here?" Shoka was the first to break the silence. Although it was not necessary to ask that question since she already was well aware why her cousin showed up here at the first place.

"We need to speak!" Ruka cut in a bit sharply than to would be considered polite.

"I have no desire to speak to you." Shoka this time chose to take the matter in her hand. "Go away!"

"I am pregnant cousin Shoka." As if she did not know that already. "I-I need your advice…"

"Is Kaname Kuran the one who fathered you this child?" Shoka wanted to confirm. There was a bit concern in her voice, though she herself was not aware of where this concern was actually coming from.

And all Ruka could do was nod.

"Ruka," Shoka spoke in a matter of fact tone. Actually Shoka still saw no point to this conversation. Funny thing is no one she knows is blessed with the power to see future, not even she herself but when is about the future of this child…even some pathetic loser can predict its future.

"The best thing you can do for that child is to get rid of it." Tears gathered at the corner of the hazel eyed females eyes but Shoka chose to ignore her anyways. "...because if you do not he will."

Another couple of days later…

"Ruka!?" Yuki rushed towards the corner table of the café where the female noble sat with napkin wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

The sight confused Yuki greatly. Why was Ruka crying when it is probably the happiest time of her life.

"What is the matter Ruka?" Yuki tensed finally noticing that the female's bitter tears.

"Ruka…? Why is it that you are crying? You should be laughing and giggling at this time. It's a time for celebration. I'm going to have a word with Akatsuki- sempai regarding throwing a massive party."

Ruka knew she made no wrong choice by turning towards Yuki. Probably it is her who will understand the situation she is in now.

Ruka's unrequited love for Kaname Kuran made her dislike Yuki in her youth but the two were able to become quite good friends when Yuki chose to be with Zero instead of Kaname. And Yuki too deeply hoped that she her brother would choose Ruka and move on with his life but he played an entire different game and chose Ruka's cousin as his legal mistress. But that did not affect the deep bond that formed the between the two female.

"Ruka I cannot read mind…you have to tell me what is wrong?" Yuki was still Yuki even after all these years. Thus instead of paying attention to her surrounding she kept on questioning like a little pestering child.

Knowing Yuki's nature for so long Ruka knew the only option she has right now is spell it all out. But then again talking was all Ruka wanted to do in this helpless situation and Yuki seemed to be the perfect candidate for that. After all she will not only listen to her as a friend but the headstrong personality of justice she had would make her defiantly speak to her brother.

Taking a deep breath Ruka finally blurted out "I'm pregnant…" there was a pause that Yuki did not seem to notice.

"Yes I already know that…" She chirped hugging the taller female. "I'm sure Akatsuki-sempai will be a doting father. I mean if someone like Zero can be a doting father then imagine what Akatsuki-sempai wil-"

"It's Kaname-sama's!" Ruka cut the young Kuran pureblood off breaking down in pathetic sob holding onto her like she was the only hope left for her.

"WHAT?" Yuki asked in disbelief still praying from the core of her heart that what she heard was nothing but some sort of sick joke. But too bad it wasn't nor was the day first of April.

"It's Kaname-sama's." Ruka spoke between her cry.

"How?" it was the only word that left the brunette female's mouth.

And thus it gave Ruka the chance to finally spill out the words that she has kept buried inside her for all these time. Thus she opend her heart out to the Kuran princess starting from the heartbreak she received the day Kaname chose her cousin Shoka as his official mistress to how finally out of the blue their short time affair begun and how it ended. Yuki simply listened to it…stunned was all that she was.

"Does he know?' Yuki finally asked quite calmly, which is unlike her normal nature. To that Ruka could only nod her head no, tears still running down her eyes and nose.

"Then he should know." Yuki declared like it was some kind of war.

"Yuki-sama…!?" Ruka protested. "No."

"No Ruka... please don't stop me." Yuki said getting up on her two feet while dragging Ruka along with her by the wrist.

* * *

"I have a good news for you Kaname onii-sama." Yuki spoke standing before the pureblood king in his office at home with no emotion in her face.

Before he could even get the chance to ask what it was she blurted out. "You're abut to become a father!" this time disappointment swept through her face.

This time it was his turn to get the colour drained off his face. His mask off cool monetarily fell off and before he could prevent the words left out of his mouth.

"Princess is pregnant?" His brows squeezed to one. "How?"

Kaname is more than sure nothing of that sort yet happened between him and Veronica, so that mean she must have been fooling around behind his back to get herself in such shameful situation. His mind drew its own conclusion.

"Veronica?" Yuki raised her eyebrow.

"Kaname…are you even listening to me carefully? I said you are becoming a **father** not a **grandfather**!"

He was left with no choice but to glare at his sister.

"Ruka's pregnant…" Yuki paused to see his reactions but sadly found nothing. No guilt, no remorse and not even sorry. "She is pregnant with your child Kaname!"

Still no change in his expression! He just blankly started at her face.

"Kaname…Akatsuki's wife is pregnant with your child!" Yuki yelled hoping he would get the depth of the scenario. After all what sort of noble man gets their friend's wife pregnant?

"Tell me Kaname who would even need enemies when they have friends like you? What were you thinking? You found Ruka of all the ladies to sleep with?"

"Yuki…" he called her out calmly. "I have heard you, no need to yell."

"How are you so calm?" Yuki could not believe her eyes. Was he this vile to being with or has he change with time. "I don't understand how can you just sit there and act like nothing is wrong when one of your trusted individual's wife is carrying _your child_ within her womb. How could you even plant your seed within her?"

"Yuki I do not feel comfortable talking about such matter here. Veronica is home and I do not wish to cause any negative impact on her."

"To hell with Veronica!"

Yuki lost her temper at her brother. If there was any other in her position he or she would have turned to dust this mere second but since it was his beloved Yuki, she could go on without any harm being done.

"Why are you not taking this seriously? You are not clueless Kaname…you are aware what might happen to your reputation once this scandal is ou-"

A sudden urgent knock interrupted the Kuran siblings.

"Enter." Yuki gave the permission on her brother's behalf. And the door burst opened as a maid ran in breathless.

"Kuran-sama…Kuran-sama…" she could barely speak, all she did was point with her hands and fingers hoping the pureblood would understand.

"The princess…Princess Veronica is not breathing!"

Yuki gasped while Kaname this time actually had his signature mask of no emotion fall off making his already paler dead white.

**a.n: I'm trying to get back to writing this one. ****thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed.**


	33. Chapter 33

Hi guys...

okay so here is it. I have been trying to write this story for o long but now I see that there are so many unnecessary drama that i cannot find a solution to it.

I mean look at it there is shoko and once that matter settles the affair with ruka starts. and now she is pregnant. i don't think we need a shoka hassle and and then ruka affair. Right? now that i think adding this shoka character was a total waste when ruka could have fulfilled the roll from the beginning. in a less bitchy way and i think that would have made more sense. plus kaname sleeping with ruka knowing she is married to akatsuki is sort of ooc. i mean he would not ruin a marriage right? i mean there is no recovery from that.

so i decided to give it a fresh start. so in the new version...

there will be no shoka. ruka will be his mistress instead.

Veronica won't be a child slut? i mean last few of the chapters i was stunned when i read it myself. to the point i became confused as to what she wants more.

no mad crazy drama not at lest now.

The new version will feature kaname's sinful desire towards the girl he raised as his own when she is totally oblivious to it. Veronica will have a love interest within her age group. It could even be Yuki's son Ren but not sure.

This version will focus on Veronica's puppy love with Ren, kaname's sinful desire towards when she isn't even aware and Ruka's madness to have Kaname all to herself. Now whether Veronica will eventually fall in love Kaname or become a victim of his lust it is yet to be seen.

the new version is already posted all you gotta do i read and see which one you prefer.

NOW LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE YOU GUYS PREFER? BECAUSE I WRITE WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO READ.

Thank you all

XoXo

Myra.


End file.
